


Right in Front of Their Eyes

by CAZnZAY_roleplay, czdata



Series: Right in Front of Their Eyes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Friends to Lovers, M/M, No More Resets (Undertale), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZnZAY_roleplay/pseuds/CAZnZAY_roleplay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/czdata/pseuds/czdata
Summary: After the barrier fell, humans’ and monsters’ lives were irrevocably changed—but for one quiet bartender and his best customer, it was not quite in the ways they expected. First order of business: try to play nice with their new neighbors. Second: figure out what the hell comes next. Third... feelings??A post-pacifist Sansby roleplay between Zay and CAZ.
Relationships: Grillby & Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sansby
Series: Right in Front of Their Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625371
Comments: 33
Kudos: 70





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ZAY (satinrubber) plays SANS  
> CAZ (czdata) plays GRILLBY
> 
> Edited by: ZAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before you begin:  
> \- We started this back when we met in 2017! We've written quite a bit by now, but haven't finished it yet (because we're easily distracted by plot bunnies).  
> \- As this is an improvised roleplay, the point of view will be changing back and forth between the two main characters.  
> \- Our posts are separated by two line breaks. If you've got a better idea, let us know.  
> \- There was an attempt at plot, but largely it's just about having fun.  
> \- If none of this puts you off, then strap on in; indulgent Sansby’s comin’ up!
> 
>   
> 

When his brother had rushed off like that, Sans couldn't help feeling giddy from the secondhand excitement; it was practically coming off of Papyrus in waves. On the way to the first human town, he would point to some animal or plant and as soon as one of them identified it, he was already asking about the next thing. His brother was so cool. 

But as that beautiful sun set, so too did Sans' mood. Not even the burgeoning stars could lift his soul. If he was being honest, looking up at that endless sky was making him feel sick. For the rest of the day, Sans put on his face, not wanting to spoil the others' fun. And if he let it slip once or twice when a human looked his way, it was only to avoid conversation. 

Apparently the initial contact between monsters and humans went relatively well, although it all seemed like a blur to him. Asgore and the others eventually agreed to return underground for the night, so as to not push their luck. 

For all of his brother's protesting, he fell asleep before Sans had even gotten to the fourth page of _Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny_. Sans let out a long sigh, rubbing his fingers along his brow. It had been such a long day—and he didn't even remember half of it. He set the book on the end table and got up with a huff. His feet took him to the hallway, but they came to a stop outside his bedroom door. In every way he could think of, Sans was exhausted. However, he also knew if he went to bed now, no sleep would come to him. His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. It was getting a bit late, but not nearly closing time at Grillby's. 

It had only occurred to Sans after he'd already teleported that the place very well may have been closed down early due to the day's events. To his relief, however, Grillby's was warm and occupied. In fact, the place was surprisingly busy. Guess he wasn't the only one taking the news so well.

People were slow to notice Sans since he had teleported directly into his seat at the bar, but soon enough the questions came flying his way at light speed. As per usual he deflected them with smiles and jokes. Yet, Sans' patience was quickly wearing thin. While dealing with one chittering monster, he found his gaze wandering, searching for respite in the form of a familiar, flaming face. The next monster was loud and when they tried to touch him, Sans snapped. Funny how just one simple word uttered (“don't.”) and the absence of a smile was enough to send them scurrying. Was the real him really that repulsive? 

After that, people seemed to get the message and he relaxed, too tired to feel guilty. Sans hunched in on himself, finger scratching at the wood of the bar as he waited.

The last couple of days had been... hectic, to say the least. Grillby couldn't exactly say he remembered it all, or how the events all took place. He had become a bit lost in the sequence of events, to be honest. After all, he was just a bartender, and his job was only to keep hungry people fed and thirsty people drunk, but still. Something in the Underground had been off and Grillby didn't know what or why. All he had heard were stories from the dogs and the local shops' owners, dismissive words and whispers about the human and what they were doing. 

It didn't help that he'd met the strangely small creature too, accompanied by Sans, no less. The flame hadn't been sure what to make of it. Still wasn't, to be honest, but it appeared the child had moved to the remote regions of Hotland and New Home. When they had first entered his bar, Grillby had even thought they were just a simple monsterling, with their striped shirt and messy, untamed mop of hair. Force of habit. It was the first human he had ever seen. But the elemental was a quiet one and so he had served them without a word of protest or worry. It had helped that Sans was there. Had Sans' job been to escort the child to Asgore? 

Grillby had many questions, yet he wasn't usually curious or ambitious enough to ask them. He already knew more than he should, what with all the chattering that went on in his bar and the dogs’ drunk confessions about their work. Really, he wasn't in the need to know everything, but somehow the fact that _Sans_ was involved, of all monsters, made Grillby peculiarly... inquisitive.

Not like he had acted on it. He had served them, listened to the jokes and the eerie conversation about flowers (of all the things that could be considered harmful, Grillby couldn't really relate to anything as easily flammable as plants) and had watched Sans leave the child right there in his bar. His skeleton friend had looked off, that was for sure. But again, there wasn't much Grillby himself could have done, except remain right where he was and be the comforting steadiness in the quiet chaos that took place. 

The issue was, after not hearing from the human for some time, there had been this huge phenomenon. Something to do with his soul, he was certain, because there was no way he would have felt so violated and scared if this had been a dream. Yet, after waking up like he _had_ been asleep, everything was oddly... lighter. Like something had been lifted off the whole Underground. The next hours had been hectic until someone had heard, presumably from the River Person, that the Barrier had been broken down. 

After that, everything was just speculation. For some reason, every monster that had helped the human one way or the other was just gone for the entire rest of the day. It had been nerve-wracking, for monsters possessing said biological parts, which wasn't Grillby's case. He had remained quiet as people kept coming in and filling the bar. Whatever the deal was, at least it was a good one for his business. But the more the people, the more the questions. In a way, it was almost nice to have a little change of habit. That was until Sans popped in his seat. 

It even took Grillby more time than usual to notice him, busy as he was with the flow of customers. Monsters all packed around the small skeleton and the flame had to go cook something up in the kitchen anyway, but when he came back his friend was alone. 

Finally free of his duties for at least a five-minute break, the flame walked up to Sans' spot, only on the other side of the bar. He noticed his posture. Grillby was good at that. That left him wondering what had happened exactly. He hadn't caught everything the skeleton had explained, and knowing Sans it must have been vague explanations anyway. Still, he wasn't going to push at it, especially not when his friend seemed so tired. The monster just tapped his index on the wood in front of Sans' hand to silently catch his attention. And as was his habit, he said nothing, simply waiting for his order.

Out of it as Sans was, he actually jumped at the sound and the other monster's close proximity. His eyes flicked up from the dark wood grain, left glowing slightly, but recognition soothed his soul. With an exhale, Sans closed them and willed away the flaring magic before meeting his friend's gaze properly. 

Ah, Grillby... The bright, beautiful, burning constant in his life. Besides the perhaps _slightly_ disheveled dress shirt, he was looking as unaffected and perfect as ever. 

Sans meanwhile... Well, if he looked anything like he felt, it would not be good. How was it possible to be both overwhelmed and numb at the same time? Sans had no clue, but nevertheless, there it was. He managed a small smile and gave Grillby a nod of acknowledgment. “the usual?” he asked.

Grillby was surprised. He didn’t know his friend could be so easily startled. He had done this exact gesture hundreds of times and never had the skeleton reacted this way. But that magic was gone as soon as it appeared and the flame could only watch as his friend struggled to keep enough composure to force a smile. 

Somehow now, the elemental was only more worried about what could have happened. Grillby was no expert, but he was pretty sure that the last time he checked, there was the murder of humans involved to break down the barrier. And if that child was really dust, then maybe Sans had just lost a friend, and that would be a very good explanation as to why he looked like he did. The thought pained Grillby, in a way. Not because he cared about humans, but more because he cared about Sans. 

But his questions could wait, as always, and especially for the skeleton if said monster didn't want to talk about it. Which Grillby could feel from his attitude alone. Slowly, he nodded, not really surprised at the order, even though he _had_ been wondering if the event would have pushed Sans to change his habits. He meant to leave his spot but, feeling a little more social than usual, slowly reached out a hand to casually pat Sans' as an apology for the spook. 

The elemental then moved away and to the kitchen to prepare some more fries, lost in his thoughts. It was good to proceed on auto-pilot; it had always helped to soothe his rarely agitated flames. Not that he was in this current type of mood, but seeing his friend distressed was not an enjoyable sight. When he came back behind his bar, Grillby put down the fries and a burger in front of Sans. Without thinking about it, he also grabbed an unopened bottle of ketchup and placed it next to the rest of Sans' order before leaving to serve more drinks for the rest of the customers.

Although most monsters considered the elemental to be aloof (due to his quiet nature _and also_ the small fact that his body consisted almost entirely of fire magic), Sans had known him long enough to read the concern written all over his face. The visible flames were dim and flitting about like angry bees around a hive. Sans felt bad about making his friend worried, but he just didn't have enough energy in him to talk about it. 

For now, Sans would regain said energy with some magical greasy goodness. He opened his mouth to give thanks, but the unexpected touch caught the words in his throat. And before he could react, Grillby was already walking away. Sans looked down at his hand. His magic was still tingling and bright where it had reacted with the elemental's. Despite the teasing and dorky, flirtatious jokes Sans would often send Grillby's way, touch was a rare, fleeting thing between them. Selfishly, he always cherished it when it happened, even though it never lead to anything. 

Sans could feel a slight blush and smile on his face, so he shifted towards his food and began to eat. The burger was delicious and messy as usual (a fact he loved but Papyrus couldn't stand). To him, the juices and grease just added to the appeal, and before he knew it, he'd eaten the whole thing. The thought of going back to his dark, quiet room was making him anxious, however. Sans opted for eating his fries as slowly as possible and ordering more ketchup, desperate to maintain some semblance of normalcy.

Grillby hadn’t given much thought to the gesture. Sans had become his friend over the years and if anything he found his jokes funny and even kind of flattering, sometimes. It was always nice to be flirted with. Grillby was not a vain monster, but some of Sans’ puns _were_ clever at times and the delivery could be considered cute, at least from his perspective. 

The atmosphere in the bar was still warm and energetic, so Grillby had no choice but take care of his clients’ needs for a good portion of the evening. When asked if the bar would close later than usual, he sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses with his thumb and forefinger. 

It was tempting, because if there was one night worth celebrating, it certainly was this one. He eventually extended the closing time, but only because the monsters all wanted to buy an entire bottle each and Grillby guessed it would keep his funds full and them occupied. 

When that was mostly dealt with, he walked up to Sans again. It looked like the ambiance wasn’t helping to bring up his mood. Grillby decided then that if the night really _was_ a momentous one, he might as well do something he usually saved for big events. Quietly, surveying the crowd of progressively drunk monster going around his establishment, the elemental pulled out two scotch glasses. He placed one in front of his friend and silently filled it with one of his best whiskeys. Since he still didn’t know if the night was a happy one for Sans or not, he just nodded his head before drinking some from his own glass. He wasn’t one to indulge like this, but he still struggled to grasp the fact that they were presumably free of the Barrier.

The bar being open later than usual worked just fine for Sans. It sure as hell was better than being alone with his racing thoughts back at home. Here, the loud and rowdy monsters provided a very much appreciated distraction... so long as they didn't stumble into his lap, which a particularly drunk bunny did. Sans was still picking fur off of him. 

His eyes lit up when Grillby approached. It wasn't long after he'd finished the last of his fries, and here his friend was providing him with another excuse to stay. What a guy. Sans watched with interest as the bartender produced a bottle and a couple of glasses. The label was unfamiliar, but judging by it and the drink's nice dark color, he had a pretty good guess as to what it was. After giving Grillby an appreciative nod back, he lifted the glass to give it a whiff. Surprisingly, it had a smokiness to it that made him eager to try it. So he did. Sans let it linger on his tongue for a moment before sending it burning down his throat. Definitely a whiskey. But it also tasted a bit sweet, like a slightly-over caramel. He sighed lowly with pleasure, “ _damn,_ how'd you get your hands on this?”

Grillby chuckled so softly it couldn't be heard over the noise of the bar; the only tell was the small jerks of his shoulders and the quick sputter of the flames around his face. After putting his glass back on the countertop, he signed back, “A good bartender never reveals his secrets.” It wasn't really a secret though, as there was no real way to get alcohol down here except by brewing it yourself. So that bottle was just one of Grillby's best works, and he'd rather use it now to celebrate their liberation than have it go to waste behind his counter. 

Sans' reaction to his work, however, pleased him. It looked like despite his disgusting habits concerning the eating of fries and the amount of ketchup needed, the skeleton knew how to appreciate a good drink after all.

Sans smiled over the rim of the glass before finishing his drink. He'd gotten a tour of Grillby's little witch's den of a brewery once before. Sans may have understood the science behind brewing, but it took much more than that to create a good drink. His personal experiment had made him unable to drink alcohol for a month without spewing his magical guts all over the place. He'd just leave that particular art to Grillby. 

After setting his glass back down, Sans stretched and then propped his arm on the bartop. “was surprised you were open. have you not seen it then?” he asked, head resting on his palm. Although Asgore was not allowing monsters to leave quite yet, he had let them see the Overworld from atop the cliff.

Done with his own drink, Grillby poured them both one more glass before putting the bottle away on top of one of the shelves behind him. 

He leaned over his counter next to Sans with a sigh, the elbow of the hand holding his drink in front of his mouth resting on the wood. With only one hand available, his next answer was slower and less methodical. “No. Worked all day. Is it true then?” He wasn't even aware he had missed something specific.

Sans nodded before slowly sipping at his second glass. Once finished, he set it down with a clack and spoke. “the barrier's been destroyed, the kid 'n all of us are alive...somehow. and tomorrow every monster should be allowed to leave the underground to do whatever their soul pleases,” he said and forced another smile. He should smile, it was good news. Amazing news. Too bad it could be erased at the drop of a single curious human's hat.

Grillby blinked slowly. If it weren't for the widespread infatuation in the Underground, he could have doubted Sans and assumed it was one of his rare, morbid jokes. But his friend’s smile felt off. The elemental had just come to the realization that yes, they were free. Their kind had waited a long time for this... and he had no idea what to do. He set his glass back down, his flames swaying slower. What was he supposed to do up there? Here, he'd had a purpose, his bar being a place to rest and keep hope, but on the Surface..? 

Fortunately, he was not a monster prone to anxiety and his thoughts were still focused on the facade Sans was working to keep up. He decided to be vague and give him a chance to escape the conversation. “Not so happy about leaving the hot dog stand then?”

Sans ran his finger along the rim of his glass and chuckled humorlessly. “yeah, you could say that. pap's real excited though, so... guess we're moving.” He shrugged.

Grillby figured it was as good an answer as he could get. And even if he was worried for his best customer, he also had no more reasons to try and pry into Sans' life. Maybe he'd wonder why he had this kind of curiosity in the first place later, because it wasn't as if he had noticed he was more interested than with his other clients. 

“Out? Already?” he signed a little too fast before adjusting his glasses to offer both of them a small pause. “Would you mind showing me where the exit is? I'm... not sure I'm going to move out so quickly, but I'd like to see what it's like.” Grillby never asked for anything, but well. There _was_ a tab to pay, after all.

Sans had been about to answer the first question but was caught off guard by the second. The exit? That was just at the capital, everyone knew that. Unless he meant... “oh. uh, sure, i could do that,” Sans replied. Inwardly, he cursed himself: he could feel his face heating up again. For as long as they had known each other, they had never really spent time together outside of the bar. The thought of it made him a confusing mix of excited and anxious.

Grillby noticed, of course. He always noticed everything. He tried not to think too much about this one, though. Sans was probably just embarrassed for a reason he didn't need to know. The bartender smiled softly and downed his drink, giving his thanks in the form of a nod. He took their empty glasses and left to clean them up, leaving the skeleton to his own thoughts again. He had more work to do to distract himself from what he had just boldly asked Sans. 

Slowly the bar started emptying, monsters stumbling out singing or crying about their future. Grillby kind of envied them; they all seemed so sure of what to do next.

Questions pinballed in Sans' skull. First off, was Grillby expecting something from him? For Sans to act enthusiastic? Hopeful? To show him all of the 'amazing Overworld sights'? He had only seen the top of Mount Ebott and the town at the bottom of it and to be honest, he couldn't care less about seeing anything else. At least not right now. And what would he even want to see? A volcano? Now that the barrier was down, Sans could technically teleport them anywhere (if he had the energy for it). He... hadn't really considered the possibilities before now. Sans would have to do some research before they left. But more importantly: why would Grillby want to waste a moment like that with a bum like him? Surely he had family and good friends he could share it with. They were both quiet monsters, and so for as long as they had known each other, they didn't really _know_ each other. Then again, it was his decision, Sans reminded himself, and besides, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Grillby's company. Perhaps more than he should. 

It was only until Sans heard the loud scrape of wood against wood that he looked up and realized all the other patrons had left. Jeez, what was with him? Grillby was in the process of flipping chairs, so Sans hopped off the barstool to help him close up. Usually he liked to watch Grillby work (while consequently doing nothing himself), but it was late and his friend would probably appreciate it. ~~And he was still avoiding going home.~~ However, Sans stood to the side once the broom and mop were brought out. He had his limits, after all. 

“you oughta consider hiring someone soon. humans are a demanding and messy bunch... i'd hate to see ya get _burned out_ ,” he commented with a hint of a genuine smile.

Grillby started cleaning up his bar even with some of the few remaining patrons still inside. He knew they'd leave eventually, once the atmosphere was quiet enough to entice them out of their seats. All except for one. Sans remained, whether it was because he was so deep in thought he didn't notice anything else or because he actually remembered what Grillby had asked. The flame was surprised to see him make the effort of getting up and putting away some of the chairs, his flames dancing slightly higher as he watched Sans do so. The task was such an automatic one for him he didn't need to focus too much, watching Sans maneuvering the large (for him) chairs instead. The same went for the cleaning, even though for this one he was not so surprised to see his friend relax again. 

Grillby thanked him with a nod of his head, which was his usual way of expression, easily understood by everyone and translated the way people wanted it to be. The flame noted the agitation everywhere on his friend's form and wondered if asking him to bring him out to see the view was a good idea, if that was what was putting the skeleton in such a state. He hadn't meant anything by it, at least not consciously. 

His niece was probably sleeping, and he had honestly no one else to go with, especially at this hour. But maybe asking Sans had been too much, knowing his day must have been chaotic, to say the least. Grillby had just... not wanted to be alone, for once. He wasn't close with a lot of monsters, so had he picked any other person to see the surface with for the first time, it would have felt the same way for him. But he knew Sans, and cherished his personality and easygoingness. If there was someone he wanted to share this moment with, it definitely was him, if only because he knew what to expect from the guy. 

He thought it over while quickly mopping the floor, Sans' joke catching him off guard, considering he _had_ been silent for a majority of the evening. The idea actually made him pause in his work, at least long enough for him to ask. “Do you think Humans will actually come down here?” He didn't look pleased with that particular idea, that was for sure.

The smile on Sans' face fell into something more like a grimace. “yep. in fact, some—the ones in charge—are going to the capital tomorrow. once word gets out though... i'd bet we're gonna have to instate visitation limits. there are a lot more of them than there are of us.” There was a pause before Sans pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked up to Grillby, “anyways, when were you wanting to do this thing? i'm gonna be helping toriel these next few days, but evenings i'm free. ... _technically_ we're not supposed to go up there today, but...” He shrugged.

The fact that Sans didn't seem on board with the idea either was a little reassuring. Maybe Grillby wasn't a complete racist asshole yet. Still, the concept of having humans visiting down here like they hadn't trapped them all underground in the first place felt _a little_ unfair. He guessed they'd have to wait and see, since there was no other choice. 

Grillby's eyes followed Sans' movement as the skeleton got closer, his hands tightening around the broom when he understood what he meant. Sans was a busy guy, a fact he often forgot because of the amount of time he spent at his bar. It was impossible for him to stutter using sign language but he would have done so if he could, feeling a little stupid now, after realizing he had maybe forced this on Sans. “I would say today, but if it's not allowed, then I don't want to bring you problems. We could go tomorrow?)”

Sans' gaze traveled lazily from Grillby's signing hands to meet his eyes and he smiled. “nah, don't worry. better to do it now when it's quiet. 'sides, who's gonna stop us?” He winked. 

Now that he actually thought about it, they might not ever get the chance to be up there alone again. Both the mountaintop and that exit were about to become real busy real soon. He might not be able to appreciate that fact at the moment, but he probably would in the future. So, if Sans was going to take Grillby up there, this is when he'd want to do it. It'd make a nice memory to hold on to. 

“one thing though,” he started, “you mind if we take a shortcut?”

Grillby sighed, relieved to hear that Sans didn't seem to mind. He adjusted his glasses and was about to go back to work when Sans started talking again. The flame frowned and blocked the broom between his neck and shoulder again to be able to answer. Like many other things about him, the secrets of Sans' magic were an obscure mystery to the elemental. For example, he still had no idea if the skeleton was as powerful as his brother, weaker, or even stronger than the royal guard apprentice, despite having known him for a while now. 

What he did know, however, was that Sans had a way to move between places that definitely did not involve walking around, or even asking the River Person, as he could come from his station at Hotland to his bar here in Snowdin in under five minutes. And even Undyne or the dogs couldn't run that fast. Plus, Sans and running just.. did not match. 

So he did know something about what his friend called “shortcuts,” which certainly was an original way to put it. What he did not know, however, was how it worked. Grillby's flames waved curiously from left to right, including the ones visible on his hands and forearms, since he had rolled up his shirt sleeves to work on the floor. “I don't,” he replied plainly, in spite of having many questions about the subject. “But do you mind waiting until I'm done with the floor? I only need a few more minutes.”

Instead of chuckling out loud, Sans shook his head and smiled again before waving him off in a 'take your time' gesture. Grillby wasn't going to ask _anything?_ He had to be about the least invasive monster Sans had ever met. And Sans truly loved that about him–it was one of the main reasons they were friends after all these years–but sometimes... he almost wished Grillby would crack. Shove him up against a wall by the collar of his shirt and demand answers. Just to know what that side of him was like. Or maybe Sans was just a freak. 

Incidentally, he was more than happy to sit back while Grillby finished up, especially when he could catch a glimpse of him bent over and working the floor in those tight pants of his. The guy was fire and magic _walking._ He could alter his form, right? It had to be purposeful. Sans sighed wistfully.

Before he could brood over the more likely explanation too much, Grillby took the mop and broom to the back. Sans perked up at this, jumping out from a booth to wait somewhat anxiously in the middle of the room. He could practically feel his magic vibrating around him. Sans was... excited? But he had already seen the surface, had already been reminded of just how many humans there were, how easily an anomaly could reset everything- 

Sans slapped a hand over his eyes before letting it fall back to his side. _“cut it out,”_ he hissed to himself. Here he was finally feeling more relaxed (no doubt due to the familiarity of Grillby’s and its lovely proprietor) and then his thick skull goes and tries to ruin it. He was a mess.

The floor was easily taken care of, even after the abnormal activity boost that had taken place in the bar this evening. After all, it wasn't like Grillby hadn't spent a major part of his life scrubbing these exact spots to get rid of the gunk stuck between the floorboards. When he was done with this particular task, the bartender moved to the back where his kitchen and broom closet were. His work was methodical and he did not spend more than a couple minutes more cleaning the grills and the oven. Fire magic didn't only help for cooking. 

Finally done with his chores, Grillby was about to head back to the main room when he stopped himself near the door. He leaned over one of the working tables to allow himself a moment of absolute quiet and try to compose himself. Not being a monster prone to anxiety, he was almost curious to realize he actually _was_ somewhat nervous at the moment. Partially because he was about the see the overworld and discover what the earth was like beyond the barrier—would the wind dissociate his fire or enhance it brighter?—but also because he was now certain he was definitely, absolutely not prepared to face the consequences of their release from the humans’ magic. 

Another issue was the shortcut, but for this one Grillby had Sans, and he was certain there was no malice whatsoever in his friend's intentions. That made at least this one particular event to cross off his list of worries. And he had never had a list before today. 

Grillby went back to Sans, rolling down his sleeves and slightly adjusting his bowtie and collar. He stopped in front of his friend, noting with interest his sudden change of mood. The skeleton had been quiet, his attitude down and expression gloomy. Now he looked a little more energetic, in an unusual-for-Sans way, and that made Grillby even more curious about what was going to happen. His friend's aura was nearly vibrating around him and his own soul reacted, leaving the elemental feeling a little lighter, now. However, he could still feel the lingering quiet melancholy emanating from Sans' body. It had always been there, Grillby knew, but today it seemed impossible for his friend to shake it off his bones. Deep inside, the bartender wished he had the power to change that for him. But he was just that. A simple bartender. 

“Should I do anything special?” he decided to ask, because this was at least one thing he needed to know.

The familiar sounds of Grillby shuffling around in the back served to calm Sans’ nerves. The silence, however, threw him off. After a couple minutes, he gave in and started for the door when it suddenly opened. His friend looked fine. They shared a look that Sans couldn’t decipher, magic reaching out curiously to each other. Then Grillby started signing.

Oh, right… the teleportation. Sans felt the ridiculous impulse to lie and say they had to hold hands for it to work, but just as quickly he brushed it off. Secretly appreciating the view when he could was one thing, but manipulating Grillby for his own gross proclivities was another. Instead, Sans shook his head. “just walk with me,” he said in a tone he hoped was reassuring and gestured towards the door. Honestly, he didn’t use this particular magic on people besides himself often. (Enough to feel confident trying it with Grillby, at least.) Sometimes he did see dizziness and nausea; most seemed to take it well though, with no _ill_ effect. Hopefully, his friend would be like the latter. Sans gave the bartender a moment to lock the place up before heading behind it. Once Grillby was following, they took a few steps and blinked.

He had to admit, the rush of fresh air that met them at the mouth of the cave was pretty great. Sans had lived underground all his life; it would probably take a while to get used to. The extra oxygen had to be doing something for Grillby too. Sure enough, when Sans opened his eyes, the elemental was lit up like a Gyftmas tree. There wasn’t a single crack in the cave that still held shadow. He couldn’t help chuckling at that, but he also wanted to check on him. “you alright?” Sans asked, walking up to him.

Oddly, the teleportation happened so fast Grillby didn't have the chance to react properly. One moment he was in Snowdin stepping in the snow, the one after he was assaulted by the strong wind coming through the cave. The most improbable thing being he didn't feel any different.

That was, at least, until the fresh air made his flames close to uncontrollable. And that sure was something he wasn't used to. The sudden amount of oxygen gave him a huge boost to his magic and he felt as if he had been lied to all his life. Was this how fire was supposed to burn? No wonder it had felt so easy to control before; he had been weak as an ember! He didn't even register Sans coming back to him, busy as he was studying the uncontrolled shapes of his hands. It took a minute or two, but soon his fingers started to reappear and the flames on his head shortened again. 

He signed much more hastily than usual. “I'm fine, thank you. I just wasn't expecting this.” He then turned his black pupils towards the large exit, instinctively drawn to the night sky visible from where they were standing. After giving a quick glance to the skeleton, Grillby nodded and walked up to it, unable to wait any longer. He made his way to the top of the cliff, stopping a few meters before the fall. 

Scanning the view was easily done and Grillby clenched his fists, his eyes inevitably drawn to the sky and the shining stars. His expression, for those who knew how to read it, softened considerably. He couldn't help but smile, following the track of stars that formed the milky way until he had almost turned around. His eyes fell back to Sans and the flame smiled at him, his magic pulsing almost wildly, as excited as he was. Seeing freedom in the face wasn't as scary as he had imagined, after all.

Welp, Grillby hadn’t thrown up on him, so ripping the bandage off quick must have been the right decision. Except…Grillby hadn’t answered his question yet either. Sans’ grin faltered as he tried to see through the mess of flames that should have been the elemental’s face, but suddenly, Grillby’s hands started flying. Sans was only barely able to catch what he signed before he walked off. Still not convinced his friend was okay, he had no choice but to follow. 

As irrational as it was, Sans felt that same sense of vertigo he had gotten the first time he’d seen the surface. It didn’t help seeing Grillby walk up right to the edge of the damn cliff. Sans had one hand braced against the cavern wall and the other fisted in his jacket pocket as he slowly made his way out. Then the wall ended. His gaze rose from the floor to seek out his friend, but Grillby was faced away from him, obviously enjoying the view if his flaring magic was any indication.

Not wanting to interrupt, Sans chanced another look up at the stars. Again, it was… it was amazing and terrifying and beautiful all at once. Too much. However, none of it compared to when he looked back down. Grillby was beaming at him, eyes like the sky burning with intensity, and Sans’ soul shuttered in his chest. “s.. _stars_ ,” he whispered hoarsely, desperate to say something in the silence that followed.

Grillby's smile faltered when he saw the state his friend was in. He quickly walked back to him, a slight frown on his brow when he saw his posture and the way his flickering eyelights had constricted. Sans looked close to being overwhelmed. Once he was in front of him, he started to reach out for his shoulder but refrained by using his hand to ask instead, “Are you okay, Sans?” 

(Grillby had a specific way to sign Sans' name. He had made it up, like all the other ones, because signing the totality of the letters each time he wanted to talk about someone was annoying. The first part of Sans' own sign was the beginning of the word _'without'_ mixed with the _'rest'_ one. It ended with the end of _'reliable.'_ Overall, the elemental hoped Sans didn't mind his name, and also kind of wished he might have not completely noticed how he had created it. It was always hard to come up with a way to talk about someone that didn't feel too personal for Grillby.)

Sans gaped as Grillby walked toward him, his blue and yellow magic going off like pop rocks. He already knew his face was heating up and the elemental's proximity definitely wasn’t going to help. As Grillby approached, he tilted his head back to meet his eyes. But…Sans didn’t remember having to look up _that_ much before. As quick and discreetly as he could, Sans sent out a tendril of magic, just enough to Check him. 

Grillby’s stats were…they had almost doubled. Sans couldn't seem to make his mouth work yet so he nodded back at the other’s question, though perhaps a few more times than was necessary. He gulped. Thought twice and raised his hands to sign instead. “the surface looks good on you.” It was all he could think of to say.

In-between all the confusion concerning his own magic (which was basically also his whole being), Grillby didn't even notice Sans had Checked him. He was more concerned about Sans' condition. He had never seen his friend like this before and was even beginning to wonder if he was ill. 

Before he could say anything, however, he saw Sans' hands moving. That caught his attention, too. It was rare for anyone, Sans included, to sign something to him. Everyone knew he was mute (kind of), not deaf. That meant the skeleton really _was_ struggling with something right now. Except, well... 

Sans was complimenting him. It had been a while. The elemental flushed, his flames delivering a loud, unexpected popping sound. The familiar rush of fondness passed through his core and Grillby had a moment of hesitation where he realized that he had missed this. His frown disappeared and his smile returned, albeit much more modest and tentative. “Thank you. The sky sure is something,” he signed before slightly turning away, tilting back his head to watch the stars again.

“yeah...” Sans replied softly, watching him through half-lidded eyes. The fact that Grillby hadn’t been snatched up by another monster by now was an eternal mystery to Sans. But was it a shame or a blessing? He couldn’t spend any energy at the moment thinking about it. Sans stepped back to lean against the cavern wall, feeling light-headed.

He cleared his throat. “guess i shoulda brought my telescope.”

Grillby had to admit that despite knowing his friend wasn't in the best condition right now, he had difficulty taking his eyes away from the view and the stars. When the skeleton spoke again, however, he turned a curious glance in his direction and was quick to sign, slightly bent over towards him. “You have a telescope?” 

He was pleasantly surprised, but still worried by the way his friend had to lean perpetually against something, so he added without thinking about it: “Are you sure you are okay..?” He did not mean to pry, he really didn't, but it was concerning and Grillby felt torn between his silent bartender persona and the desire to learn a bit more about Sans.

“yes and yes,” Sans chuckled lowly and stood up straight, bringing them closer, “but don’t worry, grillbz, i’m just tired. gimme ‘til the third date and i’ll show it to you.” It was quite the effort to wink without breaking his composure— ~~that was so cheesy~~ —but he was determined to outlast Grillby.

Unable to contain it before it was too late (only because Sans took him by surprise) Grillby snorted without a single ounce of his usual elegance. He immediately put his hand in front of his mouth, the side of his index brushing his lips as he chuckled without a sound in reaction to his own laugh and Sans' lack of context. 

“... Damn it,” he whispered, straightening and turning away, his eyes smiling too. Why did Sans have to be so stupidly funny? And, moreover, how had Grillby ended up with the same kind of humor? 

“Is this the first one then?” he threw back before he could think, too entranced by the atmosphere around them. He was, at least, reassured. If Sans was joking this way, then all was well. Except... except he wished Sans would tell him the truth, sometimes.

It was Sans’ turn to be surprised then, struck silent and eyes widening. He’d gotten the bitten lip, the little smirk, and even the polite tittering out of Grillby before, but never that. His face broke into a shit-eating grin. Welp, if he needed a new goal in life since the barrier was destroyed, there it was: to hear that again and again and again, uninterrupted.

They had obviously needed something to lighten the mood. Before Sans knew it, he was gripping his side, laughter deep and wheezy, made all the worse by Grillby struggling to reign in his own. And all it took was a particularly bad joke. Maybe Sans needed to lower his standards… 

Eventually, he calmed down enough to reply. “guess that depends… do i get to walk you home?” he asked, eyes still shining with mirth. The real joke being that he would challenge anyone to catch him walking a distance longer than one room’s worth.

Grillby had a quiet and calm laughter, just like the rest of him. It didn't mean he couldn't lose control sometimes, like in that moment when he saw Sans laughing hard enough to knock his own ribs out. It was contagious and the fresh air made Grillby much more excited than he had been in years. 

It felt good, to be honest. It felt relaxing, and funnily enough rather freeing, which fit the entire situation. When the bartender finally managed to stop himself, he looked down at Sans, his hands having found the pockets of his pants now that he felt more at ease. He hesitated, watching his small skeleton friend, but felt stupid for doing so. It was obvious that despite his flirtatious jokes (that everyone benefited from, too, Grillby assumed), Sans was not a type of monster interested in anything close to dating or relationships. 

Therefore, stretching the joke was not risky, or so Grillby thought. He was having fun and it _had_ been a while, so he didn't want to end it yet. “If you can manage it. It _would_ be the polite thing to do,” the flame challenged.

Sans shrugged. “so long as you’re down for another one of my shortcuts,” he said, voice made light by the smile still quirking his lips. His shrug turned to a stretch that ended with a satisfied yawn. Honestly, he hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, which, if you were to tell him that earlier, would have made him laugh right in your face. But he could go back to his regularly scheduled nihilism in the morning. For now, Sans was enjoying himself.

“..unless there was something else you wanted to see first? gotta warn ya though: i might fall asleep on you at some point.”

“No, I'm fine,” Grillby replied after watching the tiny skeleton stretch and yawn. It made him smile again, noticing how he looked smaller when he was tired or down. Or maybe... Maybe the flame had grown a few inches. His height had the habit of changing often. “I wouldn't want to press my luck anyway,” he added lightly before getting back to watching the sky and view, his posture relaxed. The night made it all less intimidating for Grillby.

That was probably for the best. Grillby had gotten a quiet look at the surface and they’d had their fun. As much as he loved annoying Asgore, he didn’t really want to make any trouble for him. 

“alright. tell me when you’re ready,” Sans said fondly. He gave the stars another look himself, albeit from his position by the wall.

Remembering Sans had said he was tired, Grillby compelled himself to move his eyes away from the view. He walked back to his friend and nodded to him, back to silent communication at last. 

Seeing the outside world had been fun, and Sans' company had made it easier as he had expected, but he'd had a pretty long and exhausting day and now that their little fun time was over, he was more than ready to go home and get some rest.

Sans straightened as he watched his friend approach. However, before he could turn to leave, he noticed movement in his periphery. Sans eyes shot to that area, above the treeline to the right. But there was nothing. He gave it a few more seconds, right up until Grillby stood expectantly next to him, before he looked away. Whatever. Probably just some kind of surface animal.

Again, Sans gave them a couple steps before teleporting. He felt the bar before he saw it. The residual warmth trapped within its walls, the plush seat of his stool, the wood of the counter underneath his palms, smooth from countless polishes. Sans opened his eyes and spun around to regard Grillby. “home sweet home,” he sighed, leaning back on the bar with his elbows.

Returning to the bar felt exactly like leaving it, except somewhat weirder because they reappeared right inside of it. Again, he felt no different than before the teleportation. His flames however, with no more extra oxygen to consume, were slowly starting to go down again, leaving him more tired than before. 

Grillby watched with amusement the way Sans was claiming the place as his own. It was true he held a special place here, though it certainly wasn't for his participation with the business aspect of it. Walking back to the bar, Grillby took a seat next to Sans on the client side, leaning against the seat with his heels on the floor. “Thank you for bringing me out there.” He didn't fully understand why the skeleton was still sat down, but he was too polite to ask.

Sans’ tilted his head and considered him for a moment. “don’t mention it, g.” He gave him a little smile. “how's about instead you pour us one more glass?” he asked, thumb pointing behind him at a certain whiskey on the shelf.

Sans was a small monster, it didn't take much of the stuff to get to him. All he wanted was that pleasant buzz those last couple drinks had given him to last until he fell asleep.

Grillby followed the direction of his thumb to the top of the shelf where he stored his more personal alcohol. He raised a brow, restraining from saying the skeleton was supposed to be tired. Silent, the bartender watched him for a few moments before getting up. 

The elemental made his way to his usual spot behind the counter and swiftly pulled out two glasses, filling them with the whiskey Sans had enjoyed. He then sat down in front of the other monster on the stool he usually never used, leaning on the bar with his elbows. Eyes on Sans, he signed slowly. “I'm not walking _you_ home, remember,” he joked with an almost invisible wink before taking a slow sip.

Sans nearly started to sweat under the elemental’s scrutiny. Was that the wrong thing to say? Had he overstepped some boundary? Stars, he was bad at…whatever this was. Before Sans’ skull could fall off his shoulders though, a glass was slid over to him. He took it gratefully. However, it was only after he set it back down, now nearly empty, did Sans remember you were supposed to drink these things slowly. Whoops.

He looked up from his glass when Grillby began to sign and by the end of it he had relaxed again. “heh, if it got to that point there’d be more carrying, less walking,” Sans replied with a laugh. He then watched intently when Grillby tipped back his own glass. As always, the elemental flared up the moment he drank alcohol, and as always, Sans found it adorable.

Grillby's shoulders jerked slightly as the elemental chuckled without a sound, refraining from shaking his head in both amusement and exasperation. If he'd wanted to drink like that, the flame had a few other bottles he could drink instead of his best work. 

But he remained silent as he let the whisky in his glass fuel his flames the way the oxygen had, one gulp at a time. He had calmed down again, the excessive energy from the outside world no longer powering him and his body. He was back to his collected and observant self, noting the way Sans had went from unease to relaxed again. That left him wondering why, but also more importantly how his friend worked. It seemed that Sans, in spite of his nonchalant attitude, was really responsive and sensitive to certain events.

Sans closed his eyes as he brought the drink to his lips, savoring what little was left. _Damn,_ that was good. He then slid the empty glass back towards Grillby. “i don’t suppose you got a bottle a’ this i can take with me?” he asked, figuratively batting his eyelashes. “i can pay you now, if you want.”

Grillby's flames delivered many quiet popping sounds as the elemental flushed again at the implied praise. He was quick to recover, however, especially when Sans mentioned paying. Just when had the skeleton been known to pay for things in advance here? 

Still, ever the businessman, the elemental got up and went to the side of his counter. He pulled up a total of seven bottles of the last whiskeys and scotches he had made for sale purposes. They all had more plain tastes than the one they had been drinking since the beginning of the evening, but were still pretty damn good. He had made this specific one to feat his own tastes after all, which were a bit more advanced regarding drink quality than a lot of people from this town. Leaning on the counter with his hands on the wood, Grillby watched Sans expectantly.

The lineup was given a cursory glance before Sans spoke. “so, the fancy stuff's off the menu, huh?” He shot Grillby a smirk. “aww, i see what's going on... g. buddy. just cause i bring home something nice one night doesn't mean i'm not gonna come visit ya just as often.” 

Sans let that simmer long enough to catch his friend's reaction (for his amusement), but not enough for him to reply. In the end, as long as it was made by Grillby, he couldn't care less which one he got. “you know this kinda thing better than i do. how's about you pick for me?” Sans asked with a shrug.

Grillby listened to Sans' little speech with a raised brow and an amused smirk, enjoying the performance more so than ever because it was a relief to see his friend finally open up after a night of silent mood. 

He straightened again to answer him, feeling the need to defend why it wasn't on the menu. “There’s no point buying them if you don’t enjoy them properly.” He then pushed a particular bottle towards Sans, the one closest to the skeleton's tastes. Which he remembered, like his other clients, except with much more details for Sans. For some reason.

Sans reached for the bottle, purposely brushing his hand against Grillby’s as he took it. What could he say? Sans was an opportunist. The bottle itself looked pretty generic, but he trusted his friend’s judgment. 

Grillby hadn’t said anything about paying upfront, so on to the tab it went. Which was good, because Sans didn't actually carry gold on him. That was one less trip he had to make. Though, for the umpteenth time, it did raise the question: when _was_ the bartender going to ask for payment? Sometimes Sans would throw some gold his way, but he knew it was nowhere near what his tab had probably accumulated. And Grillby never told him. It made a guy wonder if there was an ulterior motive in there somewhere. Stars, Sans hoped so. 

Leaning on the bar with one hand, Sans stood up on the rungs of the stool to quickly ruffle the flames on Grillby’s head with the other. “welp, i’ll get outta your hair,” he said and then grabbed the bottle, jumped onto the floor, and started towards the door. Once in the middle of the room, however, he turned to face Grillby. “and, uh…thanks.” ~~Smooth.~~

Sans blinked home.

Grillby watched, as always. Tonight, after seeing Sans laugh and joke around, and knowing the Surface was now a real thing, he felt... he felt a little braver, despite his first apprehensions. The elemental wondered if it was due to Sans' presence. Because of his nonchalant attitude, somehow everything felt easier in his company. 

Which meant he didn't mind getting his flames ruffled, even though he had to refrain from startling. He chuckled with amusement. Often, he wondered what Sans meant with all this, and just as often he recalled the same thing he had earlier: that Sans probably wasn't one to engage in relationships. So then... why? Maybe that was just his way of being friendly. 

The flame sighed deeply, looking back down at the glasses and the bottles on his counter once he had given his friend a brief sign of the hand as a goodbye. 

Alone again, the bartender quickly moved to put away the bottles and clear their glasses. He didn't want to think about the way the empty bar suddenly made him uncomfortable. Finally closing the place, Grillby went home too, quite ready to get out of his perfectly tailored clothes and just get some sleep.

Sans appeared in the upstairs hallway outside of his brother’s room. After a moment’s pause, he pushed the door open enough to peek in. Papyrus looked to be sleeping soundly, snoring in that funny way he sometimes did. Sans smiled before leaving for his own room. 

He shuffled inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. Sans then proceeded to plop himself face first onto his bed. The tired groan that left his mouth was muffled by his pillow. He let his slippers fall off his feet and turned over once he decided he should probably breathe. Sans’ exhaled heavily. He missed the warmth of Grillby’s already. Raising the bottle over his head, he rubbed a thumb over its logo: simple yet elegant text over a ball of fire. He stared at it for a moment before dropping his hand onto the bed and letting the bottle roll between the mattress and wall. With a grunt, he dragged the wadded ball of sheets over him and focused on going to sleep. Luckily this time around it wasn’t too hard to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAZ (czdata): I apologize for my awkward English writing at the beginning. We're writing in the present tense nowadays, and I find it much easier to deal with, but this work is in past tense. So if you spot any weird grammar from me please know I speak the Baguette Language™ and translation is sometimes a bit of a struggle.  
> zay (satinrubber): pff, she's fine. i've combed over this thing more times than i care to admit. if you catch something i didn't, i'll be impressed!


	2. The Grass is Too Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As days turn into weeks, the empty spot at the bar becomes harder to ignore. Grillby decides he's done waiting.

The next day, Sans was immediately put to work by Toriel. She and the kid had found this little cottage not too far from the mountain and it’d been love at first sight; they bought it as soon as they could. And Sans had to admit, it was pretty cute. So, it didn’t take _too_ much prodding to get him to agree to teleport some of their things over from the ruins. He refused to let this become a habit, though; Sans was _not_ about to become the Underground’s premiere mover. Boring jobs were one thing, manual labor was another entirely. …But then she’d asked him to help situate the furniture around. By hand. As always, it would seem, Toriel was the exception to the rule. He just couldn’t say no to her. It also helped that she was one hell of a good cook.

All in all, the move, organization, and decoration of the place took a few days to finish. Meanwhile, Papyrus was nagging him about choosing their own plot of land on the surface like everyone else was. By the end of each day, Sans was completely exhausted. So much so that he hadn’t even had the energy to visit his favorite place; it was all he could do to get home. Grillby would understand. 

Those few days turned into weeks. During that time, a steady stream of monsters left to explore the Overworld. Some of the braver ones even bypassed the town of Ebott completely and headed straight for the big city. Sans already forgot what it was called. He tried to stay out of all the politics and negotiations as much as he could. In fact, these days he was avoiding just about everything and everyone. 

Papyrus eventually found them a place in the northwestern suburbs of the city—those closest to Ebott—and that’s where his brother was now. Sans, on the other hand, was currently sitting against the wall in his old room which was completely empty save for the trash tornado and several bottles of alcohol. The surface had no shortage of that, at least.

A few days passed before the routine of the people in Snowdin went back to what they were all used to, or at least something close to it. The town changed from quiet and peaceful to stressed and chaotic when monsters started to relocate to the Surface. A few stayed, like the dogs who were all forced to remain in their kennel homes until their guarding duties were formally converted to a more appropriate role. But for now, they were the official escort of Frisk the human and the recently revealed former Queen of the Underground. This, in particular, had made Grillby wonder why he had not asked himself where she'd gone to before. And he couldn't for the life of him remember anything at all. 

But one of the issues was, after these few days that had quickly dissolved into a full week, there was still no trace of a dirty blue hoodie in Grillby's bar. Thankfully, the flame managed to overhear the canine unit one day. They had been asked about where Sans had disappeared to. Apparently the skeleton had been seen helping Toriel out more than often, so much that there were already rumors about whatever was going on between them. Grillby had tried not to act surprised, but deep down he was dumbfounded. He knew not to believe in fast gossips and murmured rumors, but... if Sans at least had been here to confirm or deny it... The thing was, the skeleton might have just as well been a ghost, considering his ever-growing absence. 

Because really, in all this chaos, even his non-regulars managed to shuffle in late at night to relax in the warmth of the bar. So after two weeks of radio silence from Sans, Grillby had even decided to try and contact him via text. Because, for obvious reasons, he was not one to call. He hadn't sent anything fancy or weird, just a plain question about what was going on on his side and if all was well for him and his brother. 

Alas, while Papyrus was an extraverted and outgoing monster who never spent a day without updating his social network profiles, Sans was... Sans was as responsive as an ice block, and Grillby did not take those kinds of comparisons lightly. At first, he was disappointed not to get an answer but instead grew worried with each passing week. He tried it again later but was met with the same (lack of) response. 

In the meantime, Grillby had used his days off to visit the city which had given their mountain its name. From the human’s perspective, it was supposed to be a quiet place, but to him, it already felt like a huge capital. Still, he had to admit there was a certain charm to it. Enough for the elemental to start considering... moving out too, someday.

That was also when Grillby discovered he was part of the group of monsters humans were _really_ scared of. Well, not scared per se, but... unwilling to approach. They were, like some monsters, ignorant of the fact that he was not dangerous at all. Humans were generally afraid of their race, but it seemed like fire was a very wild thing to them, making them very cautious around him. At least that was how one his new client had it explained to him. 

Because Grillby had new clients. Only a few of them, actually, but contrary to expectations they were not as mean and unpleasant as he had expected. It was, in fact, the opposite. The racist part of humankind wanted nothing to do with a monster bar. Of course, there were still some rude clients now and then, but Grillby had quickly learned how to use the intimidating aspect of his flames to back people down. 

And that meant business was going very, very well. Grillby had even agreed to get help from his punk hamster regular, Brice, because he had realized he might quickly burn out otherwise. With his (of course, paid) assistance, the elemental could even afford fresh supplies from the Surface to fill up his storage. He was still making his own alcohol, though. That was for personal pleasure.

That was how, with his recently acquired employee running the place for him after the dinner rush, Grillby was currently enjoying a break in one of the booths. It was a quiet night and not Brice's first, so the elemental was having less anxiety stepping down than usual. 

Grillby was presently rubbing a thumb along the glass stem of his drink, the other hand occupied with his cell phone. Since he was on break, he wanted to have a go at contacting Sans again. It had been more than a month since he had last heard of him and had mixed feelings about it. 

On the one hand, he was worried: it was a never-seen-before case and people had started to use Sans' stool without anyone stepping in to stop it, effectively showing even the regulars were starting to forget about the skeleton. But on the other hand, the more egoistic part of him felt... upset. Grillby had thought he and Sans were good friends. And if the skeleton didn't want to get his bony ass over here to give him news, the least he could do was to answer Grillby's texts. He didn't have to keep him updated on every little thing, but just... a sign of life, maybe? Just to know he hadn't turned to dust?

He was almost ready to straight-up call the guy. To use his own voice to get some answers. But he was not exactly _that_ desperate either. He tried to write with a light humorous tone because it was the only way they had ever talked to each other: 

**9:21 PM:** Good evening Sans, I hope all is well on your side? The Underground has been crazy, but I think you already knew that. You should also know there are rumors starting to develop about you down here. Nothing to worry yourself over, but the former Queen? I wouldn't want that to get to the King's ears. As fluffy as they might be.

He had a lot more he wanted to add but wasn't exactly comfortable doing so. Like the fact that he hoped they'd see each other again soon, or that Sans should come see the new patrons at Grillby's. It was weird, this feeling of wanting more but having no idea where to start. Because it still felt like they were strangers.

Sans startled awake, eye flashing as he scanned the room. A second later his gaze honed in on his phone, which happened to be flashing right back at him. “ugh…” Sans fell back to the floor with a groan and rubbed his eyes. His palms slid down his face, tacky with magic. He felt like shit. What time was it? Wait, scratch that, he didn’t want to know. 

He tried to will himself back to sleep, but there was no way that was happening. His phone lit up the whole damn room every second. Fucking notifications. 

With a huff, Sans pushed himself to his hands and knees and crawled to where the offending item lay. God, he was pathetic. Why had he even brought it? He’d already told his brother he needed some space. And despite Papyrus’ concern, he eventually accepted it. But Sans had kept telling himself, ‘what if there was an emergency?’ Well, _what fucking if_ , he thought derisively. It didn’t even matter in the end. 

Sans stared at the phone blinking up at him from his palm, his soul quivering with anxiety. All he had wanted was to be alone. If his brother and Tori left another one of those voicemails he was going to break all over again. He should just open it and swipe the notification away. Don’t look. 

But it was impossible not to. The second he turned on the display, the text burned into his eyes: Grillby.

And then Sans’ eyes were burning for another reason. Without thinking, he opened the message and began to read it. A humorless rush of air left his lips as he fell back against the wall. “when are you gonna give up, huh?” he asked, voice raw. Stars, he missed him. Sans blinked hard to clear the growing bleariness. He was such a shithead. Papyrus at least got a warning before Sans fucked off; Grillby hadn’t gotten that same courtesy. Fuck, maybe he should reply. But it had already been... No. He was going to hate him soon, if he hadn’t started already. And that was good. Grillby deserved to be on the surface with his _actual_ friends, beautiful and happy and right where he belonged, not dragged down into the suffocating Underground by him. 

Sans was aware that his thoughts were quickly snowballing back into that abyss of irrationality. That didn’t mean, however, that he could do anything to stop it. With a cry of frustration, Sans threw his phone against the opposite wall. He covered his face with a shaky arm, a small, embarrassing sound escaping him as he curled in on himself.

Grillby put down his phone again. He scanned the small crowd of clients and sighed, allowing Sans the few minutes everyone always needed to check on their texts and answer them. After what felt like adequate time, the flame picked up his phone again. The screen was still void of anything close to an answer. 

Adjusting his glasses, Grillby tried again. He had to tweak the wording a few times so it didn't reflect his growing worry. 

**9:31 PM:** It's been a while since we last saw each other. There have been some changes in the bar. I'm sure there's a lot going on for you too. I heard you and Papyrus were moving out?

**9:31 PM:** I guess there's a lot of catching up to do. Maybe you're too busy... 

**9:32 PM:** I'd just like to know if you are doing okay. It looked like it was a lot, last time.

He didn't exactly explain what "it" he was talking about, as he didn't really know either. With a small fiery breath, he put down the phone again and emptied his glass in one go. He had to stop now, or else he knew he was going to cross a line somewhere. Stars, but he missed Sans. If he'd known before that he would disappear overnight, he would have done something sooner.

Even though Sans was a skeleton monster, he still needed to breathe. Not as often as most others—especially humans—but the need was still there. And after several minutes of definitely-not-crying and hyperventilating, the logical part of him was screaming at him to calm down. His vision was getting spotty. Sans sat up straight and closed his eyes. Years ago, Alphys had told him about a breathing technique she often used to quell anxiety, and ever since then he used it as well. It really did help. Why had they stopped talking? He missed her too. 

Suddenly, the room started flashing again. Sans eyed his phone tiredly. Well, on the plus(?) side: he didn’t break it. On the other…he still hadn’t turned off those goddamn notifications. “fuck it,” Sans growled. It was low battery anyway, he’d just wait it out. He wasn’t getting up. Instead, Sans grabbed the closest bottle to him. It had been too long since he’d had anything to eat, if the nausea and weakness biting at his soul was any indication. Human alcohol was definitely not going to help in that regard, but it might stave off the feeling for a bit longer. That shit was potent. If it got too bad he could just switch to… 

Sans glanced at the corner of his room. The bottle Grillby had given him lay untouched where he had left it... weeks? ago. He brought his gaze back forward and opened the one in hand. Then he took a long swig.

Still no answer. Grillby didn't know if he was surprised or not anymore. He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses with a quiet groan of exasperation. When he blinked again, his gaze fell on a particularly thin man walking out of the establishment. A figure this lean and tall reminded him of... 

And all of sudden, Grillby felt very stupid. Recovering his phone once again, he swiftly rummaged through his contacts list in search of Papyrus’ number. Once he had found it it was quick work to inform the ex-apprentice to the royal guard of what his problem was. Papyrus, as expected, answered in no time. Apparently Sans was in the Underground?

The elemental was already up on his feet when he received more explanations as to why his friend was alone down here. It seemed like Sans had been evasive and distant, growing more and more aloof with each passing day. Why? Grillby had thought he was okay moving out with his brother? Papyrus also mentioned him saying he wanted some time alone, but hadn't been answering for a while now. Even he was getting worried at this point.

Grillby's reply was equally fast, soul constricting and flames blazing higher, suddenly feeling very concerned and anxious. He assured Papyrus he was on his way to see if Sans was at their old house, and this way to hopefully reassure everyone that the small skeleton was okay. 

Picking up his coat, the bartender didn't even bother with his scarf. The house was only a five-minute walk from the bar so he had no need for it. Once outside he smacked himself on the head for not thinking about doing all this sooner. 

Fortunately, it was not snowing yet, so he reached the house even faster than estimated. After heavily knocking on the front door to be sure he was _really_ heard, Grillby leaned in closer to the wood to try and listen if he could pick up any sounds from the outside.

Sans blinked and slowly inclined his head toward the sound. With all that banging, it had to be Papyrus. He sighed. So much for giving him space. Well, if his brother was going to barge in, Sans had better cut him off before he came into his room. There was no time to throw away any of this. 

It took an alarming amount of effort to get up and by the time he did, his thoughts had already taken another nosedive. Sans just needed to be left alone. He was no good to anyone like this. Maybe it would be better if he just disappeared. The real question, though, was: did he even have enough energy to teleport right now? 

Once he shut the door behind him, Sans leaned heavily against the banister. He was surprised Papyrus hadn’t come in yet; he had a key, after all. Come to think of it…he hadn’t heard his brother say anything in that overly loud voice of his yet either. Somebody else then? Sans waited. Maybe they’d just go away.

Between the howling of the constant wind going through the town and the nervous crackling of his own flames, Grillby wasn't sure if he'd heard the creaking sound of wood coming from inside correctly. 

He knocked again, this time a little less violently. Still no answer. So, the elemental reached for the round door handle and gave it a try. Surprisingly, there was a soft click and the door opened. Grillby pushed it further to get a view of the inside of the now dark and empty place. The floor was covered in dust save for a few papers and empty bags left behind in some corners. The place was dim but once Grillby opened the door and stepped into the house, his glowing flames naturally started to lighten a circular spot around him, revealing a shadow cast on the upstairs wall. His eyes were immediately drawn to it and he startled quietly upon seeing the small figure at the banister, as if he hadn't expected Sans to be here after all. 

Now that he had been caught trespassing, he felt a little embarrassed, shifting from one foot to another almost imperceptibly. And from this distance, despite the glow of his flames, he couldn't really pick up Sans' expression either. Oh, but he was already feeling so much better knowing he was here, at least. Papyrus had made it sound like he was impossible to find.

Okay, two things: 1) Sans thought they'd locked that door when they moved out, and 2) _It was Grillby._

Sans stood there dumbfounded, mouth open as he struggled for words. “...i...uh…” he eventually started, but that's as far as he got. Not only was his voice extremely rough, but the urge to teleport was quickly becoming overwhelming. Yet, just thinking about using his magic right now made him nauseous. What should he do then? What should he say??

Brow furrowed in confusion, Grillby quickly started to sign while moving to the bottom of the stairs. His relief was short-lived, Sans' voice and reaction making him nervous again. "Hello, Sans. Sorry for barging in like this, but your brother was worried. He couldn't reach you," he explained while walking up the first steps of the stairs, wanting to get a good look at him. He stopped once he realized that it was maybe not his place to do so, but the urge to check on his friend had been too great. “Are you alright?” His hands were moving nervously. Something felt wrong and the whole situation was rather awkward too, making Grillby uncomfortable.

Everything seemed to happen so fast. Weak as he was, Sans couldn't follow the other's signing, and when coupled with Grillby's fast approaching form, the gesticulating only served to make him nervous. The skeleton monster's grip on the banister tightened and his pupils vanished. In some desperate instinct, his soul lashed out as if to protect himself… to **fight.** The instant Sans realized what was going on though, he forced it down. But there was no way Grillby hadn’t felt that. 

Sans’ knees gave out and he slid to the floor. What was wrong with him?? “s...sorry, grillby, i'm so... sorry,” he started mumbling immediately, face covered by his hands. He suddenly was all too aware of how shitty he must look. From his dirty, stained clothes to his face streaked with tears and magic. What a fucking mess.

As he feared, Grillby quickly understood by the lack of response that Sans wasn't in the best condition to read his signs. Something was definitely wrong, and the wounded way his friend carried himself with helped the bartender with his decision; he was going to do something, whether it was his place to do so or not, because there was no way he was leaving Sans like this. Resolved, he finished taking the stairs two by two and tried to get his attention again, his rough voice calling his name as softly as possible. “Sans-” 

He had no time to do more, however, as he suddenly felt his soul _pull_ out of his chest to... to battle? Everyone could recognize that sort of thing. It was a cold and ruthless gesture, especially for a pacifist monster like Grillby who really wasn't used to it, not even friendly sparring. The elemental’s first reaction was to panic but his body reacted on his own, burning the carpeting under his feet as his flames reached out all around him, making his body almost indistinguishable. 

But just as he managed to put his magic back under control again, the pressure on his soul lifted and Sans fell to the floor. Letting out a deep, relieved sigh, Grillby allowed himself a moment of peace to collect his thoughts again, rubbing his head with both hands. Damn, that had felt awful. Even in his current state, Sans sure had what it took to mess you up. Grillby's flames were still furiously dancing all over him, agitated little sparks of fire ready to lash out like insects around their nest. 

His heavy breathing was interrupted by Sans' broken voice and the elemental returned his attention to him. This time, he felt his shaken soul constrict at the sight. Grillby knew alcohol and could identify its smell anywhere, but above all, he was way too familiar with what it could do to a monster.

Sensing there was no more danger, Grillby walked up to Sans and crouched down next to him to get (as best as he could, at least) to his level. What happened? Sans looked.. he looked like hell. Worst of all, the flame now felt clueless and absolutely useless. He should have done something sooner! Maybe if he hadn't chosen to stay Underground and had moved too, Sans would still have had a place to go and talk to him and maybe Grillby could have helped with whatever problems he had- No, no, focus. 

As softly as he could, watching each one of Sans' moves, he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. “... It's okay. It's okay, don't worry,” he whispered softly, trying to make his voice less intimidating while he took a long look at him. What could he even do or say to soothe Sans at this point? All he knew was that there was no way he was going to be able to leave him here like this, but- he just wished he knew what was going on. 

Sans couldn’t look at him. Instead, his empty eyes were fixed on the blackened, smoking fabric of the hallway floor. All he felt was shame. Grillby was one of the kindest and most caring monsters he had ever known; how could Sans do that? He never wanted to hurt him. Could he not even trust himself anymore?

Seeking much-needed warmth and magic, Sans’ subconsciously leaned into the elemental’s touch. It was only when Grillby spoke that it truly registered. He didn’t have it in him to pull away, though. A shuddering breath left him and he shook his head. _It’s not okay, I’m not okay, nothing is okay._

_“please,”_ Sans heard himself say, but he didn’t even know what he was asking for.

Feeling Sans' distressed magic, Grillby's own responded instinctively, reaching out to gently touch the nervous blue static. He felt a slight shiver run down his spine and, since Sans was not reacting badly to his touch, the elemental gently moved his hand to rub between his shoulders. He went down on one knee, leaning closer as Sans was obviously avoiding looking at him. He didn't mind though. It didn't take a genius to see his friend was overwhelmed and Grillby didn't want to add any more pressure. He just hoped Sans wasn't asking him to leave. 

“... I know,” the fire monster murmured again, taking his eyes off of him to scan the damage he had done to the floor. He didn't care about it at all, but it allowed Sans a small respite where Grillby wasn't focusing utterly on him. “I know, don't worry.” He knew fuck all, but at this point it was only about calming the guy.

Sans blinked hard. Thankfully, the tentative connection Grillby’s magic made with his helped him relax. His soul took to it like a flower to the sun. 

Eventually Sans moved by way of sniffing and rubbing his nose with his sleeve. After taking a deep breath, he looked up. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes in his bones. “what are you doing here, g?” Sans asked quietly, but without accusation.

Grillby relaxed upon feeling Sans accept his magic. It was even nicer to feel him react to it in such a way, as if the elemental was somehow essential. He immediately felt bad for thinking like that—his friend was in need, for Stars' sake, and now was not the time to project things and interpret Sans' reactions as anything besides a normal response to help. 

Feeling the other move, the fire monster put his eyes back on Sans. He didn't react to it, but seeing his friend's face—and miserable expression—didn't help his worrying. After his question, he considered the best way to answer. “... Checking.. up on you. Your brother said- cklhh- you were alone... down here.” That was more than enough explanation, Grillby figured. His unused and cracking voice couldn't deal with much more anyway.

In all the years that Sans had known him, he’d never heard Grillby say that much at once before. (The thought gave his weary mind a temporary reprieve.) He understood his friend was a quiet monster, but he always wondered if it was painful for the elemental to speak as well. Sans never asked. Secretly, he hoped it wasn’t though; it was so pleasant to listen to. 

The steadily building tingling in his magic gave Sans another realization: Grillby was very, very close. He grabbed the banister again. “i’m ok, could ya tell him that for me? my phone’s dead.” Sans grunted as he made to stand up. It was ridiculous how much effort it took. Obviously, what little magic he had been able to leech off of Grillby was not enough. _Convincing,_ Sans thought to himself bitterly.

”... You don't.. look okay,” Grillby answered slowly after leaning away once Sans tried to stand up. He kept the one hand on his back to support him. The bartender had experience with alcohol; really, Sans wasn't fooling him. Grillby might not have known the reasons, but he could make the diagnosis pretty easily. “... You need.. _hsss,_ rest. Food. Water,” he boldly stated. Maybe not in this particular order, but that was the idea. It was obvious he was going to tell Papyrus he'd found Sans, so he didn't address this particular part. 

There went his voice again, though. He may just have to stick to the basics now and not try fancy wordings anymore. Clearing his throat while now helping Sans up with both hands, he continued, “... I can take you... home.” He meant his own, of course, but with the rasping of his voice he couldn't specify. That was good, too, because he didn't exactly want to leave Sans a choice. It wasn't like he could teleport the skeleton back to his new house, and this one was uninhabitable, so it was the only logical choice really. “... Can you walk?”

**__**_I’m giving you an out, buddy, just fucking take it,_ Sans thought, but he held his tongue. He wanted to be an ass, to drive Grillby away. Instead, he forced himself to smile. “i was getting to it, you just caught me at a bad time s’all,” Sans said. At the look on Grillby’s face, however, his smile faltered. “really, i was going to.. i was… uh.” His face fell completely as he gave up the pretense. Fine. 

Out of all the people that could have found him like this, Grillby was not the worst option. Tori and Paps would have dragged him to some psychologist. At least now he wouldn’t be bombarded with questions, right? He would just eat something to appease Grillby and then… figure out what the hell he was going to do. Either way, he was too tired to argue anymore. 

Sans went back to staring at the floor, his entire body slumped against the rail. At Grillby’s question, he shook his head.

Grillby frowned sternly at Sans' try, obviously having none of it. It made him sad to see his friend trying to pretend all was well when he couldn't even stand on his own two feet without help. Did Sans allow people to see he was hurt, ever? It looked like not, or else he wouldn't still try to maintain appearances with so little magic left in him. 

So when the skeleton finally dropped the useless act, Grillby smiled softly and squeezed one of his shoulders in the same way. He couldn't speak anymore, his voice worn-out from all that talking he'd just done. It wasn't necessarily painful, but since he never used it, it wasn't trained to last long. 

Making Sans face him was easy, Grillby's hands on his back readily supporting his whole body mass. Which wasn't much, but the fire elemental wasn't one to talk on this subject. 

Already straightening his own back, the bartender inclined his head to the side as a way of asking if it was alright to pick him up. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable, or worse, to get magical throw-up on his clothes, but it wasn't like he could easily help Sans walk with their height difference. He just knew some monsters didn't like being carried; though, he had already seen Papyrus do it with Sans, ~~and he would love to do it too, but didn't want to take advantage of the skeleton's state.~~

Sans let himself be situated, gladly leaning against his friend when he could. Once those warm hands made their way under his arms, however, he finally looked up. Sans recognized that gesture. Really, he had just meant he couldn’t walk on his own, not that he couldn’t at all. He wasn’t going to clarify though; Sans honestly didn’t mind being held. In the end, it was the next best thing after teleporting. 

However. “i’m heavier than i look,” Sans warned. The invisible quality of his resting state magic is often what gave that impression. He wasn’t sure how Grillby’s strength compared to that of his brother, but they could give it a try. He let go of the banister and signaled his readiness with a nod.

Grillby looked at his face and frowned in confusion, eyes searching for the sign that it was a joke. But apparently not. Fully straightening and picking Sans up in one go, he _was_ surprised by the way he almost stumbled over with the added weight. _Damn,_ but the skeleton actually was heavy, and it certainly wasn't just the clothes. He didn't bother to hide his small huff of both surprise and effort, one arm going to hold the middle of his back and the other underneath. He wasn't used to focusing this much magic on his physical strength, but eventually Sans started to feel at least a little more manageable. 

It wasn't like he couldn't carry him to his apartment; however, he sure was glad it wouldn't last any longer than this. And Papyrus could hold Sans under just one arm? He decided then not to cross the younger brother next time he insulted his cooking. Not that he would have anyway, but. These two sure were something. 

Grillby couldn't help an amused smile, however, at the way he’d been had. He helped Sans get situated, willing his flames and magic (same thing, really) not to invade the privacy of the other's, and when they were both ready, carefully made his way back down the stairs and to the front door.

Sans gasped at the sudden change in balance and proximity, his hands shooting out to grasp at Grillby’s shoulders and legs gripping around his waist like a vice. Once it was clear they weren’t about to fall over though, he blinked in surprise. Not bad. He let one hand fall away but slid the other behind Grillby’s neck. Just in case. 

Almost as soon as Grillby started moving, Sans lay his head against the elemental’s shoulder. He wouldn’t mind, right? _Oh, this was nice._ The thought bled out of his mouth in a satisfied groan. And after his eyes closed, he was done. Sans fell asleep before they’d even left the house.

Grillby could just _feel_ the moment Sans fell asleep: the press of his head against his shoulder, the small noise, and then his whole body went limp in his arms. And needless to say, he was impressed by the time it took. In a way, it was expected considering his exhaustion and sickness. 

The dead weight made it harder to carry him, though, but the elemental managed to hold him against his hip to get the door open and then to close it behind him with one hand. 

The wind had increased in the short time he had been in there. Such was the nature of the weather in Snowdin: magical and absolutely unpredictable. Holding Sans tighter against him, Grillby quickly made his way back to the bar, relieved to see that no one was outside. He didn't want to deal with questions he couldn't answer anyway or curious glances. He was a discreet monster, after all. 

The elemental took the stairs up to his home on top of the building. Once inside, he locked the door and sighed, shaking his head to get rid of the last effects of the wind in his fire. _Okay, so that's done. Next..._

His eyes fell to the couch, then to the door behind it leading to his bedroom. Again, a quick and easy choice. His arms were starting to get tired, especially the one under Sans, but he managed to open one last door before laying him down on the bed with the most care possible. He then straightened, rolling his left shoulder and then rubbing the small of his back with both hands to make the excess of magic he had needed to carry Sans dissipate.

_One more step now..._ After making sure Sans was asleep and comfortable, Grillby made quick work of taking off the worn-out slippers. He then eyed the hoodie, considering. It reeked, and smell wasn't even one of Grillby's best senses. But there was just no way to get it off Sans without waking the skeleton up and making it awkward; so he just had to accept he would need to ventilate his bedroom after this was over. 

Now, Grillby didn't use blankets for... obvious reasons, so he went to his cabinet to try and find something thick enough for Sans to sleep with. The bed already had a thin sheet on, because being a fire elemental and not needing warmth didn't make him a boor, and luckily he managed to find one never-used blanket. 

Back to the bed, he covered Sans up and made sure he was comfortable before switching the light off, leaving the door open behind him as he headed to the kitchen.

The instant Sans opened his eyes, he winced, both out of disorientation and the headache he already felt building. And, of course, not wanting to be left out, his soul began to gnaw at him in hunger as well. All in all, Sans felt like shit. While the curse that left his mouth might have scandalized Papyrus, it didn’t even come close to expressing this fact. 

Sans couldn’t see all that much, but it was obvious where he was. Besides the fact that their house was way too far away to be carried there, the room he was currently in practically screamed Grillby. It was nearly spotless, yet decorated enough to look lived in. Pictures, books, and knick-knacks filled the nearby desk, but there wasn’t enough light to see them well. Warm and cozy. Then there was the bed itself. Which Sans was _in,_ he reminded himself. The blanket, sheets, and pillows had this sort of rubbery-like quality to them. Not so much as to be uncomfortable, but it was noticeable. Sans allowed himself a brief moment to be a weirdo and turned his face into the pillow. _It smells so much like him._

A sound outside the room snapped Sans out of it and he sat up. The clock on the bedside table told him it was almost midnight, though Sans wasn’t sure when they had left. Then he noticed the glass of water. He ended up downing the whole thing in one go and still was thirsty. Sans threw his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up. It wasn’t any easier than before. Eventually, he stumbled out of the room.

The sounds coming from the bar under the apartment had started to tone down when Sans woke up. Grillby had left the house for a few minutes and had been back for thirty of them, just to make sure Brice could clean up and close without him. It sure was nice to have someone helping him out. It came with the price of things not being the way he was used to, but considering the advantages, he was more than willing to learn to live with it.

Grillby had left the door leading to his bedroom open the whole time in case Sans needed something. Living alone, he also wasn't used to closing it. The TV was on but the sound was down, clearly used to break the silence in the main room. He was sitting on his couch, both legs stretched in front of him with his ankles crossed. One book with forest pictures was open on his lap but he was obviously watching the TV, a fist supporting his face in a completely relaxed pose. Worse, he'd changed into his nightclothes, a plain grey long-sleeved shirt and loose jogging pants. 

He had left Sans' slippers beside the bed. Given their state though, he would like it if the skeleton didn't put them on again. His apartment was warm enough, both from the heat coming up from the bar and the fact that he tended to let his body do as it pleased here. 

Once he realized Sans was up and in the room, Grillby straightened from his slumped position. He hadn't expected Sans to wake up so fast. Damn it, he didn't even have a meal ready for him yet! Clearly caught off guard, Grillby nervously closed the unread book on his lap.

**__**_Wow, that's… different,_ Sans thought after giving the elemental a once-over. ~~Or twice-over.~~ As ridiculous as it was, he hadn’t even thought about Grillby owning any other clothes. Don’t get him wrong, Sans loved seeing him in his tight, pressed work outfit, but there was something about seeing him in casual wear that just really did something for him. Then again, Grillby could probably throw a sheet on and still look good, so. Anyways. “what uh… what’s that?” he asked, pointing at the book.

Slowly, Sans made his way over to the couch, trying not to trip over his own feet.

As Sans walked over, Grillby got up and motioned for him to sit down. He was a bit embarrassed, having felt Sans looking him over more than once; his drunk-like state didn't exactly allow for any kind of subtlety. But he was willing to ignore it. He was in his pajamas after all, so... he guessed anyone would have been a little surprised, considering the way he was dressed outside. 

He deflected the question about the book with a short answer and another question of his own. “I found it on the surface. Do you want something to eat?” 

(The book was about tropical rainforests. It was one of those fancy encyclopedias with high-resolution pictures and scientific descriptions. Grillby had found it in a human library in Ebott and was fascinated by the pictures. Somehow the idea of a forest unable to burn had piqued his interest and that's how he found himself learning about Amazonia somehow.)

Sans dropped heavily onto the couch. “the surface, huh? i recently read a book about mount ebott. gotta admit, it was quite the _cliffhanger,_ ” he paused to fix Grillby with a little grin before continuing, “but yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Grillby had no idea if he was serious about the book or not. He wouldn't put it past Sans to make something up for the sake of a pun. Speaking of jokes, it was nice to hear one from him again. Grillby smiled, his discomfort forgotten for a short moment. It had been so long since he heard one, he just had to grin and shake his head in fond exasperation. 

It would have been so much better if... it was in a normal situation, and not after Grillby had found him drunk in his old and empty house. 

“Make yourself comfortable. I won't take long,” he signed, motioning to the couch and the TV controller on the coffee table with a vague hand gesture. He then left for the open kitchen on the other side of the room. 

“i always do,” Sans shot back, complete with a finger gun. Once Grillby had left the room completely, he let his head fall back onto the couch with a sigh. If he could just keep up with the jokes maybe this night wouldn’t be too awkward.

He had, in fact, read a book about the mountain. It had a pretty colorful history attached to it, complete with tales of it and the forest around it being inhabited with ‘evil spirits’ and man-eating (you guessed it) monsters. Human adults sure loved to make up shit to scare their kids into obedience. Didn’t seem to work with Frisk, though.

Sans tried to watch TV but he was thinking too loudly. Plus, the smells coming out of the kitchen were getting distracting. Honestly though, his soul would probably be happy with tem flakes by now.

As promised, Grillby was back fairly quickly. He handed Sans a bowl of perfectly cooked rice with a light sauce and a fork in the middle of it all. Then put down a water pitcher and a tall glass on the table in front of them. He sat back down next to him and filled out his glass. 

“I told your brother,” he informed him with tired hand signs. 

Sans made sure to meet his friend's eyes when he accepted the food. “thanks, grillby.” Then, he dug in. His plan had been to start off slow, so as to not make himself sick, but that was thrown out with the first bite. Rice had never tasted so good. 

He only slowed down once Grillby started to sign. Oh. Sans finished his mouthful and looked expectantly at him.

At the look on Sans' face, Grillby suddenly felt a little pressured and stupid. Was he supposed to..? Ah. That made sense, he just wasn't used to it. “I told him you are spending the night here and... that you are okay. He asked where I found you and what happened to your phone. I told him the truth.”

“thanks,” Sans replied shortly. It was only after he had already said it that he realized how it’d sounded. He knew that wasn’t fair, but…

Well, what _had_ he expected? For Grillby to lie for him? Maybe. Or at least omit the truth. Sans set the bowl on the coffee table and sighed, dropping his head in his hands. “sorry,” he added. It was a good thing his phone was still at the old house because he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Papyrus. And Toriel. He loved them, he really did, but sometimes they could be so stubborn. The fact was that no lecture they could give was going to help him. Or anyone.

Grillby didn't recoil from the sarcasm. He remained impassive but couldn't help feeling a little hurt; of course he wasn't going to lie about something like this. He sighed and moved his gaze to the TV just when Sans put down the bowl and curled up, catching his attention again. 

In this position Sans couldn't see him sign, so to show it was alright and that he didn't mind, Grillby patted his shoulder consolingly and gave it a firm squeeze. Again, he would have been happy to help, but if Sans was in this condition even with the support of both Papyrus and Toriel he wasn't sure there was a lot he could do. He seemed depressed. It did explain why Sans had stopped responding, though. It was good to know it wasn't because the skeleton had blatantly ignored him, but. At the same time, he wished it would have been for a happier reason than this one.

Content that there were no hard feelings, Sans let himself concentrate on his breathing. After a minute or two though, the silence got to him. He glanced over at Grillby from between his fingers. The elemental seemed to be looking through the television, not watching it, and the faint form of his closed mouth was set in a line. He was deep in thought about something. Maybe there were some hard feelings after all. Sans sat up and turned toward him. “seriously, grillby, thank you. i don’t mean to come off as an ungrateful prick, i… really appreciate what you’ve done for me, today and for as long as i’ve known you, really.” Sans was babbling, but he’d dust himself if he ever hurt him.

”Thank you,” Grillby answered, sensing Sans' anxiety in the way he suddenly turned and focused on him. He looked down at his friend and couldn't help but smile, though admittedly a little sadly. He was surprised by the outburst, but it was good to know Sans didn't take it all for granted like some others did. Because hey, he was a bartender, it was part of the job to pick up drunk clients and listen to their sad life stories, right? Well, some thought it was. Fortunately, not Sans, or else Grillby didn't think they would be friends. 

But now. How to ask him all these questions he had? He never... He never did that. His questioning must have been written all of over his face at this point and after a few seconds, his hands started moving again. “I didn't add any details about the... rest, only answered his questions. He was worried and now I have to admit I am too. I thought things were alright up there?”

Sans looked away and scratched at his arm. How could he answer that? Eventually, he spoke, but it came with a shrug, “they are.” 

For now, anyways.

Well, there went his attempt at being subtle. Obviously things weren't alright. Monsters didn't neglect themselves in their old empty house without warning anybody when things were alright. “Then... what's wrong?” He leaned closer so his signing hands were between them. It was his way of emphasizing his words.

Sans looked up at him with guilt. Grillby deserved… _something,_ if not a complete explanation. But there was just so much—too much to explain. Sans didn’t want to spoil his happiness. “being on the surface is just…a constant reminder of things i can’t control. things i wish i could forget,” he said. 

For the millionth time, Sans wondered, how did Alphys cope?

Grillby wanted to say he understood. But he really didn't. It was too vague, but at least it was an answer and he was glad he had been granted one. He finished for him, definitely not asking for more right now. “That's why you're avoiding it.” Sans _was_ , whether by simply not going to the Surface or by completely clouding his thoughts with alcohol. It wasn't a judgment from Grillby's part, just a way to make sure he had understood.

All Sans could do was nod. Even if the Underground gave him a sense of normalcy, there was no avoiding the truth. All that work, all that research, and still he was no closer to understanding the anomaly than when the first reports came in. Was there even just one? Could there be more? And what the fuck did Frisk do that day? Countless questions, zero answers. No control. At any moment, everything could just…end. He was so tired.

Grillby watched Sans silently. There was a heavy burden hovering around him, a darkness he could do nothing about. When he saw the wetness gathering in his sockets, he slowly put his hand back between his shoulders blades, rubbing with as much sympathy as he could muster. His hand lost shape and flames scattered across the hoodie, warming him through the fabric without burning.

A shiver coursed through Sans as soon as he was touched and he closed his eyes. Subconsciously, he began to lean forward, seeking out more of the literal and figurative warmth emanating from the elemental until Sans’ head hit Grillby’s chest. Then he froze. That...was probably a weird thing to do. But now he was kind of already there and not wanting to move. Moving away meant losing that warmth. It also meant revealing his flushed and haggard face.

Tensely, he awaited Grillby’s reaction, wishing he could just pause time.

Grillby really hadn't expected this. When he felt Sans beginning to lean against him, he knew where it was going. It wasn't like he didn't know comforting gestures, he just... wasn't used being on the giving end. Or the receiving one, really. But that meant trust, right? And trust he did enjoy very much. Especially from Sans. 

The weight of his skull on his chest felt light but firm and sparked something in Grillby's soul that he pushed away the instant it appeared. It felt too good, too right, and mostly too much, meaning he was _not_ looking into it right now. Instead, he turned slightly to give Sans more room as he put his other hand on his shoulder, giving a little pull to hold the skeleton closer to him. His fire crackled softly, covering up the sound of the TV. 

Another tear managed to escape Sans’ clenched sockets, this time out of relief. He’d been preparing himself for rejection. Instead, Grillby was not only allowing it, but encouraging him closer. Sans gladly took him up on that offer, scooting forward until he could wrap his arms properly around Grillby’s back.

When he had been held before, it had been to serve a practical purpose. Sans wouldn’t go so far as to describe it as clinical, but it had come close. (Hell, he’d been asleep for most of it.) This time though, the only motive was compassion, and Sans couldn’t even imagine how to articulate his gratitude. At the very least, he would raise the walls on his soul a bit. Hopefully, Grillby would be able to glean _something_ from that. 

By now, Sans’ face had turned completely to the side to lay flush against the elemental. This close, it felt like he’d been shoved inside a furnace; except instead of burning, he basked in it. And the sounds coming off of Grillby were just… insanely relaxing. It almost reminded Sans of the purr of a cat, ~~if that cat happened to be on fire.~~

Overall, the magic radiating from the elemental’s soul drowned out everything besides what was happening in that moment, and his own fluttered wildly in response. Now Sans _really_ wished he could pause time.

It was almost funny how nice it felt to hold Sans close to him this way. The skeleton was short, something he secretly liked, but at the same time, his frame didn't feel light or delicate at all. It felt more like if he tried to crush the guy in his arms, his flames would bend before the bones. Not that he would try it, but... Having such a monster in his arms was surely a change in his habits. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a flicker of Sans' soul and Grillby felt a shiver run down his back. Their magic was already touching in some spots, so he let his own soul open up a bit too. It wasn't the best idea. He caught the absolute gratitude coming off of Sans and instantly, the weird and overwhelming feeling from earlier came back full force. It just felt so... _thrilling,_ the recognition. When he withdrew his soul again, he hoped Sans wouldn't mind. 

To make up for it, he went back to rubbing his back, fingers moving together in a circular motion as rubbed up and down with his thumb. This way he didn't even need to move the inside of his wrist from Sans' scapula, his hand big enough to reach the upper part of his back. 

Grillby didn't really need to breathe but his chest still moved with a kind of similar motion, his flames shifting under the unseen surface magic that kept his form together. They always did that, no matter how relaxed he was. Fire was just an ever-moving thing.

If Sans still had any doubts about the elemental’s willingness, they were burned away the second his soul opened up as well. His grip on Grillby’s shirt tightened as something like affection and trust smoldered between them. Sans hadn’t expected that. He could definitely fall asleep like this, though. 

Not even a minute later and Sans felt himself slipping again. Deliriously, he wondered what it’d be like if they shared their souls completely. But he pushed that thought away almost immediately. Scary, scary. No need to rile up his soul any more than it was; he might dust on the spot. As if to echo his thoughts, he felt Grillby clam up. Good idea. Besides, Sans was perfectly happy with the soothing hand on his back. 

He might have begun to fall asleep again if his soul hadn’t started to protest with a more literal hunger. Oh yeah. Sans let himself enjoy the moment just a bit longer before pulling away with a last sniff. Although sat up now, he hadn’t moved away. However, that meant there was absolutely no hiding his blush. Sans scratched his neck. “heh, you’re one helluva hugger, y’know that?” he chuckled and reached for the previously forgotten bowl, “forget drinks. you could sell those.”

Grillby used that time to enjoy the presence of Sans' body in his arms for as long as the skeleton wanted. It had been so long since... since he'd had someone close to him in this way. He was almost ashamed to be this affected by a simple hug. 

But it looked like he wasn't the only one, as when they separated again Sans was sporting a pretty blue blush all over his cheeks and nasal bridge. This caused Grillby's own flames to color in the same spots. 

He laughed without a sound, his shoulders shaking slightly with the motion, and since Sans hadn't moved and was still close he put his hand on top of the bowl to reheat the rice with his magic. When that was done he moved away to lean back against the back of the couch. “Not sure that would make for an efficient business…” he answered to cover the fact that he was happy Sans had enjoyed it at least as much as him.

Sans nodded his thanks, but continued talking, “you’d just need a good agent.” He winked. Pretending to be deep in thought, he took a bite of food, chewing slowly and ‘hmming’ to himself for dramatic effect. Eventually, he finished the mouthful. “then again, there’s something to be said for getting ‘em all to myself. forget i said anything,” Sans said, but gave his friend a dorky smile so he’d know he was only joking.

…Well, at least half-joking. Sans busied himself with pouring and downing a glass of water before he could say anything else.

Grillby smiled, but inside, he was troubled. It was nice to joke around and hug things out but he hadn't forgotten why they had done so and how Sans had ended up here in the beginning. 

Then, an idea came to him. It was a selfish one and his mind had twisted to make it look like it was for Sans' sake. It was, but in a way that also benefited Grillby. He had missed him and now that he knew the skeleton was probably not going to come back again before a while, he just felt like he could maybe help him while also gaining something from it. He had always wanted to know Sans better. Maybe this was the chance? 

He waited a little for Sans to resume his late dinner before signing again. “If you want, you can stay here for a few days. If it could help with...avoiding the surface. Or the drinking thing.” He was blunt. But speaking in sign language didn't give him the privilege of beating around the bush.

Sans’ eyes widened over the rim of the glass and he set it down slowly. Once he swallowed, he turned to Grillby again. “i uh…” Wow. “really? i mean, i’ve got my own place… i don’t wanna be any more of a bother than i already have been,” he said.

If Sans was being honest with himself though, he’d been hoping Grillby would offer. He wasn’t ready to go back up there yet, and being at the old house just made him feel worse (to put it lightly). Grillby’s though, it was neutral ground. No… better than neutral. Being here with his friend was a soul-saving distraction.

Grillby hoped it wasn't a total rejection of his idea and more of a polite refusal due to embarrassment. So he made sure to clarify what he'd said, because he meant it all. “You've never been a bother. And your new house is on the surface. Plus you can't stay at the old one, it's uninhabitable, you've got to know that. I'd like it better if you stayed here.” He paused after this to give Sans a break in all the signing. “This way I could keep an eye on you, too.”

Sans’ first instinct was to brush off that last bit with a joke, but decided against it. Grillby was being genuine with him; the least he could do was return the favor. The short monster smiled up at him. “you’re a real pal,” he said, but his face fell ever so slightly, “and i’ll explain some time grillby, i uh… i will.”

Grillby merely nodded in reply. He certainly wasn't in a position where he could request more details, and even if he were, it wasn't something he’d do. No, for now he would just enjoy the fact that Sans would be around for a few days and that maybe they'd have time to share moments that weren't strictly the usual waiter/client relationship. 

“You can sleep in my bed. This way I won't wake you up in the morning. Also the bathroom's all yours, and as often as you need it, too. It's functional, not that I ever use it properly.” He joked lightly. Baths _were_ very useful for soaking stubborn pots.

“ey, ey, ey!” Sans protested, waving a hand, “g, c’mon, you’re already letting me stay, i’m not taking your damn bed.” At least not any more than he already had. Sans hadn’t exactly had a choice earlier, though. As if to prove his point, he settled himself further into the couch, crossing his arms. 

He could definitely use a shower though. And clean clothes. Since Sans wasn’t one to go running around all day doing ‘exercise’ like his brother, usually his magic was more than adequate to maintain his personal hygiene. What little dirt and sweat that accumulated from lazing about all day were quickly destroyed or reabsorbed. Very handy. These past couple weeks, however, Sans had been neglecting himself and as a result, his magic had grown weaker and weaker. Given time, it’d recover, but his clothes were another matter entirely.

The only other times Grillby ever used his bathroom were to wash his clothes, and usually the process was a very delicate one. More precisely, the part where the clothes were clean but _wet._ If there really was one drawback about Sans staying here, it was that his clothes needed cleaning and Grillby wasn't looking forward to risking burns so soon after the last washing. 

For now though, he was certainly not going to allow Sans the luxury of choosing. He wouldn’t admit this, but he didn't necessarily want to sleep after him in the now dirtied bed. That, and the skeleton had already started his night there. He was not kicking him out now. Besides, Grillby had prepared what he needed to sleep on the couch. He motioned to said pillows and sheets stacked on the opposite couch side before arguing back. “I was already going to sleep here. I didn't think you'd wake up before next noon, to be honest.”

Sans started to object again but caught the other’s pointed glance at his clothes. Ah. Face burning, he got up from the couch and promptly took off his jacket. “alright, fine. sorry. d'ya got somewhere i can put this 'til tomorrow, then?” he said, avoiding Grillby's eyes.

Grillby gestured that it was alright with a wave of his hand. He didn't want Sans to think he had a problem with his clothes in general, even though the skeleton did smell bad. His magic must have been really, really damaged by whatever was haunting him. 

He eventually got up again and took the jacket from Sans to inspect the fabric. It looked like it could handle rougher cleaning. “I'll put it in the washing machine for now. We can take care of all of them tomorrow if you want.” After looking back to his friend for a moment, he was reminded of his size. “I should have spare clothes for you somewhere.” The _'or so I hope'_ was left hanging in the air, obvious. Well, Grillby still had his stripes, but that was a joke left to snicker internally with. Low blow, really.

As much as Sans enjoyed the company of his friend, he could feel himself stressing out again. He didn’t even care about eating anymore. “yeah, no, don’t worry ‘bout it, i’ll clean everything myself tomorrow. i just…need to sleep first. ok?” he said.

It wasn’t like Sans ever put much thought into what he was wearing. At home, he usually just threw on whatever was in sight, whether it was on the floor or in a drawer, cleanliness be damned (at least until Papyrus griped at him). This wouldn’t be the first or last time he slept in dirty clothes. Besides, he’d already sullied the bed, what did a few more hours matter? Sans started to make his way to the bedroom.

Panic started to crawl inside Grillby's stomach when he saw his friend dismiss the conversation. He hated sign language in the way it sometimes prevented others from understanding the subtleties he wanted to express. He hadn't wanted Sans to strip here and now, only to inform him that they would wash it all tomorrow. There was no way he could explain it all now without making things awkward again and so Grillby decided to let it go. Sans was probably in real need for sleep anyway, and it was close to the time he himself retired to get some rest. 

Following Sans' steps, he walked past the door leading to the bedroom to get to the bathroom. He stopped midway, though, turning towards his friend while still holding the jacket in one arm. “... Goodnight,” he croaked before signing again, “If you need anything, just let me know.”

Sans turned at the sound of his friend’s voice, shoulders falling from where they had been tensely held. He smiled a little. “will do. ‘night, g.” 

Before now, he couldn't imagine saying that from anywhere besides the bar, and now here he was telling Grillby goodnight from inside the guy's own bedroom. Sans’ soul fluttered a little at the thought, but he didn't let himself dwell on it. Instead, he slumped onto the bed with a tired huff and closed his eyes. 


	3. Europa Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit is just the pickup Sans needs to remember what's important. And since he's down in Snowdin anyways, he decides to enjoy Grillby's company. Perhaps a bit too much.

It felt like only seconds passed before Sans heard incessant knocking coming from the front door. He groaned and reached for a pillow to cover his face with, but after pawing about for an embarrassing amount of time, he eventually realized there wasn't one under his head. Sans cracked open his eyes. The only pillow that hadn't been shoved out of reach was the one he was currently...clinging to like a koala. Whatever. He buried his face into it. 

The knocking paused briefly, only to be replaced by the muffled sound of a voice calling out, “HELLO?”-knock knock knock-“MISTER GRILLBY? ...SANS?”

The loud banging startled Grillby out of sleep, his flames struggling to find shape again as he woke. His first instincts were to fumble around for his glasses. He found them where he had left them on the coffee table and got up just as Papyrus' voice started calling their names. _What the..._ Rubbing his face, flames burning in slow-motion given his state, Grillby made his way to the front door and unlocked it. Then, bracing for impact, opened it. 

And okay, it sure was Papyrus standing on the other side. The elemental waved his hand as a hello and stepped aside to let him in, feeling the urgency coming off of him. But he felt his soul drop when a thought suddenly came to his mind. Had Papyrus come to bring Sans back home? He certainly hoped that wasn't the case; but from experience, the only times he had ever seen the younger brother had been to collect Sans from the bar, so... It wasn't a stretch to think he was here for this now, too. On top of the obvious worry and concern. 

Grillby watched Papyrus come in while thinking this over, also waiting for the young skeleton to start a conversation or just do something, all the while looking exactly like what he was: a guy woken up from a deep sleep who had no idea what was going on and still wearing his pajamas.

The moment Grillby stepped aside Papyrus practically flew in, setting a nondescript bag on the couch before zooming back over to the elemental. “GREETINGS, HOT FRIEND!!” Papyrus said, beaming at him. He took Grillby’s hands in his, shaking them vigorously the whole time he spoke, “I WANTED TO THANK YOU… AND ALSO, I SUPPOSE... TO APOLOGIZE FOR WAKING YOU UP! I TRIED TO CALL EARLIER, BUT UH- AND I KNOW YOU SLEEP LATER BECAUSE OF THE BAR, I JUST-! _AHEM!!_ ” Papyrus finally let him go and took a few breaths. By this point, his cheery facade had fallen away considerably. “…I was worried. He’s…he’s still here, right?”

During Papyrus’ frenzied explanation, Sans had gotten up to listen at the doorway. At that last part though, guilt had his feet moving on their own accord. He gave Grillby a sympathetic look before patting his brother's leg. “keep that up and you're gonna blow him out, paps.”

The taller brother swiveled around, hands on his hips and assuming a faux-offended look. “I WILL _NOT._ THAT WOULD BE RUDE! ...AND ALSO MURDER-Y. HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING?? I AM-”

“-a paragon of integrity, yeah, yeah. c’mere,” Sans said and held up his arms with a grin. 

Papyrus didn't waste any time scooping him up in a tight hug and spinning them around. “NYEH HEH HEH!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE FEELING BETTER! DON'T TELL ME IT'S BECAUSE GRILLBY PUMPED YOU FULL OF GREASE…” he sniffed suspiciously, “UGH, I THINK I CAN SMELL IT ON YOU.”

“no such luck, bro. that's just me.”

“WELL, FORTUNATELY FOR _YOU_ , I, BEING THE FORWARD THINKER THAT I AM, BROUGHT CLEAN CLOTHES!” Papyrus exclaimed. He then set Sans down to go rustle around in the bag. After a few seconds, he pushed an outfit into Sans’ hands. “NOW, GO TAKE A SHOWER AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT ELSE I BROUGHT!!”

“uh,” he glanced over at Grillby again before shrugging. “alright.”

Papyrus turned to the elemental once the bathroom door closed. “WOWIE! MY BROTHER'S FIRST SLEEPOVER!! …ALTHOUGH I'M NOT SURE THIS REALLY COUNTS... HE PRACTICALLY LIVES HERE! NYEH HEH! ...EXCEPT FOR LATELY, I MEAN. UM.” He scratched his neck. “Did he.. tell you what was wrong?”

Everything happened so fast. It seemed like that was always the case where Papyrus was concerned. The young monster was a tornado of energy and Grillby couldn't help being touched by the brotherly embrace. They made a nice tableau, their bond quite unique in the whole Underground. Grillby himself had two siblings and couldn't remember ever being this close or dependant on either of them. 

He blinked quietly while the brothers reunited and exchanged about clothes and personal hygiene. Whenever Sans would look at him with a sympathetic look or apologetic glance, he'd smile softly with a small nod to show him it was alright. It was a nice change of routine, somehow. 

At Papyrus' implication about the greasiness of his cooking, there was a crackling of vexed fire above his head, but Grillby had to remember it used to be a critique he'd hear almost every day, back then. _That_ was something from their old routine in the Underground he certainly didn't miss, each time feeling his uptight pride flaring at Papyrus' amateur criticism. But he was Sans' brother, so he was willing to put it past him. And quite frankly, it was impossible not to like the tall skeleton, Sans' brother or not. He was just too sweet. So Grillby remained his silent, observing self. 

That was, at least, until Sans left to take his much-needed shower, leaving Grillby alone with him. He was glad he didn't have to start the conversation, but wasn't sure he could answer Papyrus’ question either. So he just shook his head with a semi-shrug of his shoulder. 

It was... cute to think of this as a sleepover, considering the situation and the fact that they were adults. 

Realizing he had been holding the open door for the whole time, Grillby promptly closed it before motioning for Papyrus to follow him to the kitchen. He offered him a seat and started the coffee machine, hearing the water starting to run from the bathroom.

At the elemental’s non-answer, Papyrus visibly deflated. “Heh… THAT’S MY BROTHER ALRIGHT…! HE NEVER TELLS ANYBODY ANYTHING!” he said, tired eyes betraying the pep in his voice. He then slumped into the offered chair; it must have been on autopilot, though, because almost immediately the younger brother jumped back to his feet. “BUT THAT’S OKAY! BECAUSE! HE’S GOT _COOL DUDES_ LIKE US TO BE THERE FOR HIM! …ER, WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. SO!! IS THERE SOMETHING I CAN HELP YOU WITH WHILE WE WAIT? LAUNDRY? DISHES? OOOH, OOH! OR, SINCE YOU BOTH JUST GOT UP, I COULD MAKE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI; HE LOVES THAT!”

If Sans wasn't one to tell... what was that talk they'd had last night? Did that count as nothing, too? Grillby thought it was something. Not very detailed, sure, but something. He had a vague idea of what was bothering Sans now, at least. The flame looked at Papyrus. Wasn't that the case for him? Was it possible he had absolutely no clue what was going on? 

Too many questions for now. Not enough coffee. And right now breakfast spaghetti sounded like the worst dish he'd ever heard of. Sans either liked it because of those weird tastes of his or because his brother made it. "Thank you,” he started with sleepy signs, “but I was going to prepare brunch. Do you want something to drink?" He got the pan ready for the eggs and bacon. He was quick and efficient about it, all the while wondering how he had gone from an empty apartment to one full of skeleton brothers.

“NO THANK YOU! I HAD A HUMAN SPECIALTY EARLIER: _THE GREEN SMOOTHIE_ … IT WASN’T GREEN AT ALL! FALSE ADVERTISING, I’D SAY, AND I KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT! I’M AN MTT FAN!!”

From there, the rather one-sided conversation went from the varied success of MTT nowadays to the basic goings-on above ground. Apparently, there were some groups of humans that were getting “a bit sassy,” as Papyrus put it, but nothing to be worried about. Even if Grillby wanted to ask, the younger brother didn’t give him much of a chance; the subjects changed so quickly. 

The only thing that put a pause on his chattering was the sound of the bathroom door opening. Sans entered the kitchen a moment later, wearing clean shorts and a shirt that had obviously been thrown on before he’d dried off completely. He pulled at it uncomfortably. 

“AH, SANS! YOU’RE LOOKING MUCH BETTER!” 

_That can’t be saying much,_ Sans thought to himself. Outwardly, he just raised a brow and gave his brother an amused smile. “so, what’s in the bag?” he asked, taking a seat at the table. 

“OH!! I ALMOST FORGOT!” 

…And he was gone. The elder brother just chuckled and turned to Grillby, taking their momentary reprieve to give him a mock-salute in greeting.

Grillby was surprised to enter his client-listener-mode when Papyrus started talking. Because usually when he was at home it was easier for him to relax and let go of his bartender composure. Hell, he was still wearing joggings while cooking for someone in his _own_ kitchen and yet he couldn't help it. ~~That hadn't been the case with Sans, though.~~ Grillby really needed to get out more... 

The issue with humans was a bit more concerning because he wasn't sure the young skeleton would take them for a real threat even if they actually harmed monsters. But he had no time to say anything, so he just finished putting together their plates. 

He was relieved to hear Sans coming back. The guy sat at the table as if he lived here and the strange domesticity of the scene smacked Grillby in the face. He set down their plates and drinks along with the coffee and gave Sans a little nod as a way of reply. Now _he_ was the only one in gross clothes, and wasn't that paradoxical. While they waited (curiously on Grillby's part) for Papyrus to come back, he served Sans a cup of coffee along with one for himself and sat down too.

“thank you.” Sans accepted the food and drink with a smile that reached his eyes. He was _starving._ One of these days he needed to sit down and actually savor the food Grillby cooked him, but today was definitely not that day. By the time Papyrus came back his plate was already half-finished.

“OKAY! SO!” his brother started, dropping the bag on the empty end of the table, “I KNOW THE FIRST NIGHT WAS A BIT ROUGH, BUT! WITH THESE SUPPLIES I BROUGHT, YOUR SLEEPOVER IS GUARANTEED TO BE A RESOUNDING SUCCESS! FIRST OFF, THE BASICS: A FEW SETS OF CLOTHES, YOUR COMB, SOME EXTRA SOCKS AND UNDERWEAR—JUST IN CASE—TOOTHPASTE AND BRUSH… OH!! AND I ALSO GRABBED YOUR FAVORITE SNACKS! THOSE TINY PIZZA THINGS!! THEN THERE’S…” After announcing each item, Papyrus would pull them out of the bag and stack them in Sans’ arms. A minute of this later and the pile was practically up to his head.

Sans sat there all the while, taken completely off-guard. His mouth opened a few times before he managed to actually say anything. “aww, _bro…_ ” his voice wavered, “you didn’t-”

“WAIT!! I HAVEN’T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE BEST STUFF YET! AFTER EXPERTLY SEEKING OUT THE ADVICE OF DR. ALPHYS, I PICKED THE PERFECT MOVIES AND SERIES FOR YOU TO WATCH, _PLUS_ I SAW THIS NEW SCI-FI BOOK IN THE LIBRARBY THAT I- …SANS?” 

Sans had by this point completely given up on holding the items. Most fell to the floor, as his hands were preoccupied by covering his face. _“s-sorry.”_

His brother was instantly at his side; Papyrus knelt and pulled him into a tight hug. “AS LONG AS THOSE ARE HAPPY TEARS, NO APOLOGIZING!” he said, eyes shining now as well. 

Grillby wasn't sure if they were strictly happy tears. From what he'd understood, Sans was also feeling rather guilty for disappearing and Papyrus' enthusiastic display was no help. Yet it looked like the youngest had taken Sans very seriously, judging by the quantity of stuff falling on his floor. It was soul-warming, but at the same time the elemental felt like an interloper; this was, despite Papyrus’ extroverted personality, a much more private matter for Sans. 

So, Grillby made quick work of his breakfast, drinking his coffee a little slower before he left to change in his bedroom in the hope of giving them privacy. When he came out, he was dressed as impeccably and neatly as ever, save for the black bow tie still hanging around his neck. He adjusted his sleeves, then put away the remains of their breakfast and signed to Sans that he was leaving for work, but if he needed anything, he could come downstairs or text him. He knew the guy. Lazy was his middle name. Well, he didn't know his middle name—or last—but it seemed right. 

And with that, Grillby was gone. He would be alone at the bar today since it was Brice's day off. This was good news, as after the night they'd had he didn't feel like managing someone today. 

He went back to his routine, albeit the new one where human presence was now a thing in his bar. Speaking of, he had a new meal from the surface he wanted to try out... 

At the end of the day—or rather, night, since it was almost 2am—Grillby locked the bar again. He stretched and climbed back up to his apartment, surprised to realize he was feeling rather eager to see Sans again. He hadn't heard from him all day so it must have meant that everything was fine. 

The elemental opened his door without a knock, closing it softly behind him and throwing the keys on top of the sideboard. Scanning the room for a sign of the skeleton, he rubbed his neck as he took the bow tie off again.

Once Sans managed to calm down from the initial bout of emotion, another took its place: primarily, one of shame. Not once in his life had he ever broken down so often as he had these past couple weeks. And over the most ridiculous of things, too. Usually he could hold it together; at least until he could come up with a solution to whatever problem he was facing at the time. Lately, though, that method just wasn’t enough. He must really seem pathetic. Embarrassing. The sheer speed at which Grillby had made his escape only solidified this conclusion. 

_get. it. together._

Steeling himself, Sans had waved the bartender off with his best smile and aimed it at his brother as well, assuring him he was okay. He had to be. He had to be there for Papyrus. His brother had done so much for him over the course of their lives; he deserved only the best. And the best big brother did not skulk around for weeks on end fantasizing about shit that would never happen. 

So, they had their little heart to heart. And after that he sent Papyrus on his way, determined to show him and everyone else that he was competent. That he could be relied on, just like before. Sans cleaned up his mess, both in Grillby’s place and back at the old house. He got his phone and replied to his messages and even sent a few new ones off. Then he came back. Because Papyrus had made him promise to have The Best Sleepover Ever, and well, he wasn’t going to say no to that. Especially not when his little bro had gone to all the trouble. 

For the rest of the day, Sans perused the items from the bag, snacking on the occasional premade pizza lunch pack. He couldn’t fathom _why_ his brother had thought to bring him six different pairs of underwear. Some of these he hadn’t even seen before. Did he buy…? Sans let that train of thought crash and burn and instead turned his attention to the DVDs. To Papyrus’ credit, most of the shows and movies _did_ seem interesting. And then there was the book. A genuine smile softened his face when he looked at the cover. A figure…no, two, standing together on a plain at night, gazing up at a passing spacecraft and ridiculously bright stars. A planet that would have surely caused apocalyptic tidal forces took up at least two-thirds of the sky. He had to read it. 

By the time Grillby got back, the novel had long been finished. Sans sat up from the nest he had made on the couch and turned down the TV. “hey,” he greeted, somewhat timidly. It still felt awkward. Being here. Especially now that he was feeling a bit more like himself. ~~That was, to say, a socially anxious wreck.~~ So, he did what usually helped in these situations: deflect. Sans grabbed one of the DVDs from the bag and waved it a little in his hand. “howzabout dinner ’n a movie?”

Sans was on his couch which did not really come as a surprise for Grillby. The small monster had bundled himself in blankets, including the one he had found in his closet the night before. He greeted him back with the universal “hello” sign, a little too tired to notice Sans' shyness, and locked the door before rolling his shoulders to relax them with a soundless sigh. 

He then took off his shoes and left them by the door, walking into the room as he unbuttoned his shirt collar. Knowing Sans had waited for him... It was nice. Well, Grillby hoped that was the case, and he was going to pretend it was anyway. “Why not. I can make something.” He signed while walking to the kitchen on automatic, not really aware that his hands couldn't always be seen. 

Coming up to an apartment that wasn't empty made Grillby think about how lonely he tended to be at times, and why he was working so much in a place full of people. He stopped and turned around before going through the door to the kitchen. “How was your day by the way?”

Sans answered his question with a vague “alright” before quickly changing the subject. “you don’t gotta cook anything, there’s more of these.” He smirked, holding up a plastic package that contained mini hotdogs.

Grillby visibly recoiled from the offered package, face scrunching up in disgust before he managed to smother it. He felt slightly offended, but tried not to show it by covering it with a sorry pout. “I'll make something,” he insisted.

“ok,” Sans replied with a shrug. He couldn’t help chuckling, though. The expression Grillby had made was gold. One of these days… he’d come around. 

Sans grabbed the remaining packs and followed him into the kitchen, putting them back in the fridge before leaning against the counter. “you’re funny. the last thing i’d wanna do after cooking all day is cook s’more. you uh.. need any help?” 

Grillby's hands were already occupied with boiling the water he wanted to use for the pasta. He had some pesto sauce he had made a week ago that he needed to use up. “... It's alright, thanks.” His voice cracked and so Grillby coughed softly into his shoulder. “Drinks are.. bottom shelf,” he explained, motioning to said shelf with a nod of his head. He hoped this didn't count as encouraging Sans to drink. There was lighter stuff in there too.

Sans couldn’t really hide his initial disappointment, but it was quickly swept away by the mention of drinks. When he got to the shelf though, he stared at it blankly. The sheer variety of wine and spirits was overwhelming. Usually he just drank these sorta things by themselves; he had no idea how pairing or whatever worked. This was way over his head. 

A minute or two passed before he gave up and opened the fridge. After grabbing a couple of basic table beers, he popped them open and slid one Grillby’s way with a sheepish smile. 

Grillby had really had something closer to wine in mind, but the funny realization that it was Sans serving him alcohol for once made it easy to accept. Hence Grillby’s amused smirk in response to Sans’ hesitant smile. He threw the pasta into the now boiling water (fire magic sure was helpful) and took the black vest he was wearing off to fold it on the back of one of the chair. 

And only after all this did he take the offered beer to click it against Sans', his other fiery hand stuffed into the pocket of his tailored pants.

Sans’ eyes were glued to the elemental’s hands, following the motions as they undid the buttons on his vest. He swallowed thickly. 

Staring. He was staring. “hh-” Sans cleared his throat, “how was your day?” 

This time Grillby couldn't miss the way Sans' eye lights were fixated on his chest. Or... his hands...? Either way, he was obviously staring. 

That made Grillby more curious and intrigued than he probably should be. He signed his answer with no small amount of skepticism, noticing the way Sans had cleared his throat and forced the question out. “Fine. A bit long. You okay?”

“yup,” Sans said a bit too loudly, “i’m going to.. set up the movie.” He then made a hasty retreat to the living room with his beer. Stars. 

So much for getting it together.

Grillby blinked. Okay. That was one way to avoid a conversation, he supposed. He stirred the pasta before taking a swig of his drink that almost emptied half of the bottle. 

Ruffling the flames on top of his head with one hand, he left the kitchen too, figuring it could be a good opportunity to go clean up his room a bit.

Sans eyed his friend as he walked past, but stayed facing the TV. A pleased little smile grew on his face when he realized that Grillby was going to see his handiwork. He’d made it spotless in there, or at least as much as someone like Sans was able to. 

Once the subtitles were on and the movie paused, he straightened the pillows and blankets on the couch and sat down to wait, his soul pounding in his chest for a reason he couldn’t fathom. 

To say Grillby was surprised was an understatement. It looked like Sans hadn't slept in his room at all. ...Well, mostly, because the flame monster was so used to his own settings he could see things weren't exactly the same. But still. It was a pleasant sight. 

Since he didn't have to clean after all, he just changed instead. He put on simple jeans and a black t-shirt out of habit before going back to the kitchen. 

The pasta was done so it didn't take long for Grillby to put together two plates of it with the sauce. The elemental then went back to the living room, sitting down next to Sans while handing him his plate. His gaze moved to the ready television and Grillby felt excited to know this was happening. Him and Sans having a friendly moment, that is. He really liked his company.

Sans looked over once he heard the bedroom door open, taking in Grillby’s change of clothes with the usual appreciation before facing the TV again. Then he did a double take. Woah, _what?_ There on Grillby’s right arm, peeking out from underneath the shirt sleeve… Was that a tattoo?? 

His mouth hung open as the elemental passed and stayed that way for a solid minute. Thankfully, he managed to compose himself before Grillby returned from the kitchen. When his friend handed him the plate, Sans accepted it slowly to take a closer look. Yep, definitely a tattoo. He couldn’t make out what the design was though. Pfft, _how long_ had he known this guy? And he never knew about him having ink. Guess he wasn’t the only secretive one here. Sans looked up at him with a grin. “grillbz, you’ve been holding out on me! since when did you… how…?” He gestured at the elemental’s arm. 

Shit. Grillby hadn't thought this through. Yesterday his outfit had covered it by luck and today he had been too tired to pay attention. He looked at his arm and blinked back towards Sans. It had been so, so long since he had shown this to anyone, and Sans' reaction only helped point out how out of character it was for him. His free hand instinctively rubbed the right side of his chest before he put the plate down on the coffee table. “I got it back when I lived in Hotland. It's specialized magic, I never really got how it works.”

**__**_Fair enough,_ Sans thought. It didn't take a genius to see that Grillby was uncomfortable, though. While he was curious about where his friend’s reservedness came from, he knew better than to pry. At least not right now. “hey, hey, it's alright, we can drop it. i just wasn’t expecting that from you, s’all.” Sans smiled and gave his friend a reassuring pat on the leg. He then got up to go grab a couple more beers.

After plopping back down on the couch, he gave the part of the tattoo he could actually see one more curious glance before grabbing the remote and starting the movie. It was supposed to be about aliens and space, which he was usually down for, but Sans was honestly finding it hard to follow. ~~He was too busy imagining what Grillby would look like without a shirt.~~

Grillby had finished his first beer a while ago but was also far away from feeling even tipsy. To him, a being made out of fire, simple beers were like water. He thanked Sans for the new one and took his plate with him to lean against the back of the couch, eyes on the TV. The tattoo ‘incident’ was easily forgotten, the fire monster happy to note that Sans had dropped it. He guessed it was a rare thing for skeletons. Could they even get tattoos? He glanced at Sans' legs, or what he could see of them under the shorts. His bones looked smooth and soft. _No, wait, what?_

Grillby shook his head and rectified his thoughts. There wasn't much room for one on Sans' bones to begin with. So he wasn't sure how it would end up looking. Probably weird. With that in mind, he put his attention back on the movie, or, more precisely, on eating in front of the movie. He swallowed the contents on his plate rather fast and put it back down on the table. By the time he was done and drinking his beer, he had no idea what was going on in the film. His mind had been on business matters the whole time. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his index and thumb. “What's the... title?”

Sans craned his head over to look at DVD case on the floor. “uh…europa… something. ah, i’m sorry, these human movies are usually hit or miss, even with an interesting summary. you wanna pick a different one?” he asked, setting down his empty plate. 

The science in the film wasn’t that bad, it was just a bit slow overall. Maybe it got better? Either way, he was enjoying just relaxing on the couch with his friend. The only worry he had was that Grillby might not be feeling the same way. 

“No... Sorry,” Grillby signed almost as soon as Sans asked, not wanting to give him the wrong impression, “I was just thinking about work. Didn't really catch the beginning.” He relaxed into the couch in the same position he'd been in yesterday, legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles. “What's happening, then?”

Sans yawned and did a much-needed stretch before answering his question. “they finally landed on europa, that human saw some freaky lights, and now they are debating whether to leave the ship or not. sounds like a great plan.” He scoffed. So much effort just to try and find some cells. That seemed to be a common theme in human science, fiction or not. Meanwhile, those in reality had forgotten about actual monsters for millennia, despite them being one peek in a mountain away. 

He turned to Grillby. “there something going on at the bar?”

He nodded at the end of the explanation. The bartender wasn't really a science guy so these types of movies weren't the most attractive to him. That being said, the slow pacing made it possible for him to understand what was going on. 

Grillby looked at the beer in his hands at the question. “Some humans- new ones. They are... agitated.”

Sans’ eyes narrowed. He had heard something similar from Papyrus, but he hadn’t had the chance to ask about it at length yet. Besides, he’d been planning to go talk to Alphys tomorrow. 

Hearing it from Grillby put his soul on edge, though. “what’s that mean?” he asked carefully. 

Grillby finally took his eyes off the TV to watch his friend. He drank some beer before explaining what he meant. “I've got new regulars. They are... aggressive sometimes. Bar fights, but... I've noticed it's always against us. Maybe I'm just a bit paranoid though.” He tried to cover it up with a little light joke.

Sans wasn’t smiling. Why hadn’t Grillby told him about this yet? He opened his mouth to ask, but thought better of it. Instead, he rolled his shoulders and gave himself a moment to calm down. 

Eventually, Sans looked up, only speaking once Grillby met his eyes. “you’ll call me if anyone’s causing too much trouble, right?”

Grillby noticed Sans' sudden seriousness and couldn't help being surprised by it. Sans' request was odd, yet welcome. He hesitated before nodding. Should he tell Sans about the potential relocation? He chose not to for the moment. No need to stress him out even more, not on top of all his own problems. “Alright.”

Satisfied, Sans faced forward again. He knew Grillby could take care of himself but…these were humans they were dealing with. If they decided to get serious, sticking together was the least monsters would have to do. Besides, if Sans was planning to go back to the surface tomorrow, it was nice to have that bit of reassurance. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if…

He attempted, once again, to bring his attention back to the movie. Much easier said than done. What’s more, he could feel himself getting tired. Sans yawned again, resting his head against the sofa’s backrest.

Grillby knew Sans was protective of Papyrus, but he thought that was it. Just Papyrus, yes, because he was his only known relative. But it looked like this privilege also extended to him, and the elemental felt lighter at the thought. He looked back down at his friend and the way he yawned and slouched on the couch. It was almost cute, really. Screw the movie, he was going to use the time he had to talk to his friend. He had missed him and his humor. “Papyrus tire you out?”

It took a second for Sans to realize his friend was signing. Luckily, his heavily lidded eyes made their way over soon enough to catch what Grillby had said. He smiled. “mm, heheh, yeah... i missed it though.” A loud commotion from the movie had Sans turning it down. He then set the remote on the coffee table and settled further in the pillows, eyes closing. Grillby’s magic felt close and comforting, like he was covered with an electric blanket. His own (mostly recovered) magic hummed pleasantly in response. 

When Sans spoke again, it was quiet. “…and you too, buddy. to be honest, i don't know what i'd've done without the both of ya.”

The movie was still going, but Grillby really struggled to keep track of what was happening on screen. He didn't care, not when Sans was with him without the busy bar around them. Yes, it was only them actually, and he couldn't have been more happy about that fact. Why? The skeleton's soft sleepy magic definitely helped, encouraging Grillby to relax, something he definitely needed to do more. 

The taller monster watched Sans close his eyes and swallowed soundlessly. When he spoke again, he blinked from surprise despite having seen it coming. And as comforting as it was to know that, Grillby didn't really grasp where it was coming from. “... I haven't done... much? But I've missed... you too.” His texts had been obvious enough, but he felt it was important to say it one more time. And out loud. He spoke instead of signing, knowing it was no use because he was still watching Sans' closed orbits.

Sans chuckled lowly. “i don't remember anyone else literally hauling me out of my drunken pity party last night. don't sell yourself short... that's sorta my thing,” he said, opening his eyes long enough to give his friend a lazy wink. 

When Sans had first disappeared from the surface, he'd purposely avoided his brother when he would come knocking, teleporting to that place in Waterfall until he gave up. As much as he usually admired Papyrus' perseverance, all he had wanted at that time was space. In hindsight, Sans should have known that was a mistake. Being alone just made his self-destructive behavior come out in full force, fueled by his fear, and by the time it got really bad his poor brother didn't even know where he was. Sans had never thought himself capable of (or courageous enough to attempt) falling down before. Even if he had thought about it, he always came to the same conclusion: he couldn't leave Papyrus by himself, he had to protect him. ...But that night he had gotten soberingly close. Grillby just so happened to stumble upon him at the perfect time. 

Sans fell asleep. 

After that previous line of thought, however, it was fitful. His body jerked after a short dream and he subconsciously tried to situate himself more comfortably. When he felt something soft and warm on his face, he sighed and nuzzled further against it.

Grillby considered this information. It had been luck... If he hadn't decided to shoot Papyrus a text, he didn't know what would have happened. He was glad that he did. And that he came in time. Just thinking about Sans yesterday made him anxious again, the dirt and tears on his friend's usually cheerful face making his back tense. But Sans seemed better now. Well, he was clean, but Grillby knew it'd take more than that to cure whatever pains Sans had. 

He brought his attention back to the movie. It wasn't much more reassuring for him; it looked like the humans could lose their ship to the ocean anytime now. He visibly winced, feeling claustrophobic just at the thought of being in their place. Water was just... People always asked why he was making such a big deal about it, but Grillby wondered how they'd feel if they were surrounded by lava all the time. Full oceans of lava. Lava falling from the sky at random times. Lava flowing from taps- 

Grillby jumped. He hurriedly looked down and when he saw Sans nuzzling into his arm. Stars, he had been a little too into the movie. Maybe he should... move? Wake him up? But his friend's magic was so sweet and relaxed, it was making him sleepy too when it met his own. So Grillby did nothing, except slouch down on the couch even more, one hand on his stomach and the other one holding his soon empty beer. Apart from the movie and his own flames burning, everything was quiet. Grillby felt and heard Sans settle fully against him, but still didn't do anything to stop it. He liked Sans, and he also liked having someone close to him. 

It'd been some time... Just how long since his last relationship? Well... How long had it been since he'd left Hotland? He'd had some one-night stands and fooled around in Snowdin at first, but it was a small town, so that stopped pretty fast too. The flame sighed wistfully. He missed having someone near, and Sans... Well, it was too bad the guy wasn't into this kind of thing. Or maybe he was, but apart from that rumor about the ex-queen, Grillby had never heard of any risque gossip concerning the skeleton. He needed to ask him about that, one day.

**\---**

A quiet, lazy moan escaped Sans’ mouth as he woke. He refused to open his eyes, however, because then he’d be forced to admit it was time to get up. He tried to his bury face in his pillow, but it wasn’t quite as yielding as he’d been expecting. Ah well, Sans was still happy; it was unbelievably warm. 

It took a minute for that thought to process. When it did, he hesitantly cracked an eye open…and immediately felt magic rush to his face. Sans was half laying on, half spooning Grillby, who at the very least appeared to be asleep (judging by the even movement of his chest; he couldn’t see his face, though). He removed the arm that had been wrapped around the elemental’s stomach but then froze. There was no way he could get up without waking Grillby. His other arm was trapped in the cushions underneath the both of them. Gently, Sans set his arm back down, resigned to his fate.

Or maybe he just didn’t _want_ to move. This felt…good. Comfortable, close. What he was really scared of is what Grillby would think. Sans could just imagine how this had happened last night. He fell asleep right in the middle of their conversation (and the movie) like an ass, slid onto him…and then Grillby probably felt awkward, but obliged because that was _so_ like him. Always ready to please, even if it compromised his own wants. Soon, Grillby would wake up and feel that all over again. Yet, Sans still didn’t want to move. 

Sans glanced bitterly at the cable box. It was way too early for him to be awake. While he had planned doing several things today, the only one that was absolutely essential was meeting with Alphys, and that wasn’t until this afternoon. He had time. Slowly, he laid his head back on Grillby’s side. He’d make it up to him …for putting up with all his bullshit. Sans closed his eyes.

It had been some time now since the end of the movie. Sans had ended up sprawled over Grillby's side and the elemental had guiltily let it happen, trying very hard to ignore his culpability by watching TV. 

But eventually, he fell to the same enemy as Sans and his eyes closed. He allowed himself to fall asleep with his head against the backrest, face slightly tipped to the side towards Sans, all the while thinking he would just rest his eyes for a few minutes and go to bed after that. But when he did wake up again, it was past his usual bedtime - actually it was the middle of the night for him: almost 6am. 

Judging by the limp weight on his side, his friend was still deep into slumber too. He could feel his arm around his stomach and his head against the side of his chest. Sans was also half laying on his trapped right arm behind the skeleton's back, which explained the uncomfortable cramp in his shoulder. 

Sleepily, Grillby grunted as he put his free hand on Sans' elbow, securing the smaller monster's hold. Now that he was aware of the stiffness of his other arm, however, he was not very patient nor smooth about freeing it from under Sans' weight. Instead, he wrapped it around his friend's form (it was an almost perfect fit), elbow resting on his back and hand settling around the first thing he touched, which happened to be Sans' backside. He rubbed the black shorts up and down once or twice, just to get comfortable, and then used both holds to bring Sans closer with a sigh.

At the abrupt movement, Sans froze. He must have woken him. Eyes kept closed, he anxiously awaited Grillby’s reaction. But the elemental didn’t say anything; in fact, it seemed like he was just settling. Good. 

Sans was about to relax again when the arm under him suddenly pulled free. Considering his weight and their positions, it must have taken a fair amount of effort. Could Grillby really still be asleep after that? He didn’t have much time to brood over it, though, as the elemental’s hand moved along his back, then lower. It successfully silenced all thoughts except for one: Grillby was petting his ass. _What??_

He had to look up at that. However, all he could see when he did so was one fiery jawline. A small, breathy sound was forced from his mouth as that hand _gripped_ there and pulled them flush together. And it was really only then that their exact positions sank in. His pelvis was right against… Sans started to sweat with the effort of controlling his quickly building magic. He needed to move. He needed…he- oh _shit._ Sans shut his eyes tightly when he noticed the blue and yellow glow flashing on them along with the TV. 

Grillby froze. In his sleepy state, he had acted on pure impulse and hadn't thought about the possibility of Sans being awake, nor what it was he was grasping in his hand. Something he _did_ recognize, however, were magical body extensions- their firm outline and buzzy touches. So there was no mistaking what was pressing against his right hip. Plus, they were both humanoid monsters, so the chances of him being wrong about the nature of that particular shape were really nonexistent. 

... Well. That was one way to respond to his latest questions about Sans. It certainly wasn't that the guy _couldn't_. And yet... He wasn't pulling away, and was also obviously awake at this point. So it must have meant the only remaining option was that he was very quiet about both his conquests and needs. 

Grillby was a little lost, the grogginess of his mind and body not providing any help. He looked down at the top of Sans' skull and rubbed his elbow with the pad of his thumb, softly, trying to soothe Sans while he realized that he himself really didn't mind the situation. Oh Stars, and didn't that say a lot about him? His own magic started to stir leisurely in reaction to the touch of Sans' and Grillby wasn't even fighting it. He immediately felt bad about it; what if Sans was just too embarrassed or shy to pull away? 

He absolutely did not want to be that kind of jerk, so just as the thought came to his mind, the elemental took his hand off Sans' ass and replaced it higher on his back, trying to reign his magic back in.

Sans could feel the elemental’s magic racing. So, he _was_ awake then. And they were both just laying here, not saying a word. …It was too late to brush this whole thing off with a joke, wasn't it? Usually his timing was pretty great; not this time though. He might have to just accept this was going to be awkward no matter what he did and just get up. 

The direct touch on Sans’ arm coaxed him from his thoughts. Uninhibited by clothes, their magic shared easily, letting off a beautiful teal glow. It was captivating to watch, but also increasingly distracting. He could sense Grillby’s excitement through their connection.

_Stars._ Sans wanted him. 

Well, of course he did, that was nothing new. It didn't change the fact that his friend deserved better. Besides, Sans wasn't even sure if he was actually ready for any sort of romantic intimacy yet. Ignoring the fact that he had _just_ come out of the most recent depressive episode, Sans could count on one hand the number of times he’d ever even kissed. And although he got plenty of offers to fool around—he _did_ spend most of his free time at a bar, after all—that kind of thing always felt like more trouble than it was worth. Hell, nowadays he didn’t even bother masturbating. With Grillby he felt…different about it, though. And fuck him, he knew exactly why. It was for that very reason he couldn’t…start this. 

Hypocritically, he still felt disappointed when Grillby removed his hand. He decided to just bite the bullet then and move. It was for the best. Sans pushed up with his right arm and pulled the other out from underneath the elemental to sit up. …But that just caused Grillby to fall further onto his back. They were facing each other now, Sans leaning over him and Grillby’s smoldering, half-lidded eyes looking up at him. His own glowing eye trailed down to the elemental’s slightly parted lips. 

Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zay: *slowly realizing how much work it's gonna be posting all of this.. hhhhh...
> 
> anyways, here's some [awesome art by CAZ](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/235604) of tattooed Grillby!


	4. Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make ~~out~~ up and move on. Or at least try to.

As reserved as Grillby was, it did not mean he was incapable of reading signs of want. And Sans was obviously showing them. The mere fact that he hadn't got up, the now clearly identified start of an erection and his glowing eye dropping to his mouth... Given Grillby's previous experiences with other monsters, there were truly no misunderstandings possible concerning Sans' desires. 

_Yes,_ Grillby thought with no small amount of relief and satisfaction. He wanted Sans so much right now that he could only breathe out in relief when the skeleton looked at him this way. But was it his own lust? Or Sans' reflecting into his magic, making the flame burn even brighter as he let go of his arm to grasp his friend's side, fingers sinking into his clothes. Never mind. The results would be the same anyway. 

Sans was just so _good_. Kind, and above all, calm like he was centuries old wise, sometimes. Quiet yet still funny. Always faithfully there... At this moment, Grillby was having a hard time trying not to think about his client in romantic ways. 

Okay, that was bad. Like, a really, really bad train of thought to have right now. Sans was not... He was probably not up to anything more than one time actions for now. Presumably more in search of a way to relieve the huge stresses he'd endured the last few weeks than anything else. Grillby would take whatever Sans wished to give him. And if it was only a fleeting moment on his sofa, at night with both of them warm and sleepy, then he'd take it without complaint. It was still something, and now at least he knew what Sans' magic felt like when it was aroused. 

Time to make more memories to remember for later. Gently, as if to give Sans more time to back out if he still had doubts, Grillby brought his other hand up to Sans’ skull to touch his cheekbone as he straightened his back to level his gaze up with him. His palm was big enough to hold his cheek and still have the tip of his fingers reaching the side of his skull. 

Grillby instantly noticed that the same kind of magic Sans' body was made of worked here too: his fingers stopped _just_ before actually touching the white bone. Instead, he felt the sort of magnetic magic that surrounded Sans' whole body. It was weirdly soft. Apparently, where for Grillby his soul's power was _containing_ his flames inside a silhouette, for Sans the magic was all about _covering_ his body. His gaze traveled back to Sans' mouth and he had to admit he was a lot more dubious about how _this_ worked. Well, it was still worth a shot, and even if it didn't work, he was confident Sans would find a joke to relax them after that failed attempt. 

So, slightly tipping his head to the side, Grillby used his hands to pull Sans closer to him as he leaned to touch his fiery lips to Sans' teeth. Again, and fortunately this time, he was stopped by magic before touching the hard enamel. Even better, the familiar thrill of kissing someone went down his body and the elemental sighed softly, eyes closing as he savored the way Sans' magic was even sweeter here. 

Sans’ breath shuddered out of him as his face was caressed; it was so tender, just like he always imagined Grillby would be. His soul started to pound when he was urged to move closer. And he did, immediately.

It felt surreal at first, when their mouths met. Sans stilled as his groggy mind tried to catch up with what was happening. Grillby’s lips were simultaneously solid and shifting, and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation. Then he felt the elemental’s hot breath against him and it was like the floodgates opened. Sans pressed forward, swinging a leg over Grillby’s waist and gripping the shirt at his shoulders to pull him up and deepen the kiss. He whimpered lowly, like a wounded animal. Too much and not enough… Sans’ magic felt like it was going haywire. His mouth opened of its own accord, but then he hesitated, unsure how to proceed.

**__**_Fuck yes. Yes, yes yes yes._ This was the best reaction Grillby could have hoped for; this complete reciprocity. He hummed softly and let Sans' weight throw them back until he was resting against the couch again. He pressed his lips with more urgency against Sans’ mouth, kissing the static-y magic while letting go of his side to grip his face with both his hands, urging him closer, fighting the guy's own pull trying to haul him up. 

He felt his friend grasp his shirt and while he would usually complain about stretching the fabric, right now the thought didn't even cross his mind. Instead, he relished the sounds Sans was making, drinking them in. He conjured the tongue he didn't always use and licked just as Sans opened his teeth. The timing was off, but he paid it no mind, using his grip on Sans' head to bring him even closer so he could push his magmatic tongue inside the skeleton's mouth. And again, it was a relief to feel the cyan magic was also active here. He licked once and when he pulled out, he sucked Sans' upper 'lip' into his mouth. 

He put all thoughts aside for now, his only focus being on Sans, his mouth, and the shape of his magic flowing through his fingers directly into his own flames. He was slowly starting to lose control, the air around them growing hotter as his flames brightened from every revealed patch of his form.

A surprised moan was ripped from Sans’ throat when the elemental pushed his tongue in. His mind screamed at him that it should be _burning,_ but it didn’t hurt, despite the steam pouring from his mouth as their concentrated magic reacted. Shaking, he pressed his own tongue against Grillby’s. _So, so hot._ Subconsciously, he rocked the pooling magic at his hips against the elemental underneath him.

The sensations were quickly becoming overwhelming. And then Grillby bit his lip and he nearly dusted on the spot. _Shit,_ what were they doing? His eyes were shut so tightly it almost hurt. “g-grillby, grillby,” he panted against the other’s mouth, “i can’t-hhnn…”

To say Grillby was disappointed to hear Sans' voice was shameful but true, considering his words. It wasn't that he minded having the skeleton moaning his name (quite the contrary, in fact), but his halt was not what he had wanted to hear next. Fuck, no, it was _too_ good, and it had woken up a part of Grillby that he was so incredibly delighted to have back. He couldn't just end it right now. Despite Sans' protest, he pressed their lips together in one last, deep kiss before pulling away. 

Grillby didn't need to breathe from a nose or mouth, the oxygen fueling his being feeding him from everywhere. And yet, when he opened his eyes to look back up at Sans, he grunted out a long, frustrated breath from where his nose would have been if he had been human. His mouth was set in a firm line despite his efforts at containing his disappointment. 

Sans probably had his reasons. And he would understand, sure. He would. He had no other choice anyway, so he repeated that idea thrice mentally to really get it into his head. 

“... What do you mean?” he said eventually. Grillby thought about the rumors involving Toriel and his jealousy came back in full force.

Sans melted into that kiss, nearly losing his resolve. Luckily Grillby ended it before that happened. _How is he so good at that…Stars,_ he thought deliriously. Chancing a look, Sans was immediately taken aback by the heated expression on the elemental’s face and he sat up. Smoke coiled from above Grillby’s mouth, leading to eyes that were staring at him intensely. And his voice… 

He frowned slightly, trying to understand where that all came from. Sans had never seen him like this before. It made him feel…conflicted. How was he supposed to even think right now, let alone get out a coherent sentence? His mouth opened and closed several times as he struggled for words, but they didn’t come. Sans let out his own frustrated sigh and teleported off Grillby to stand at the foot of the couch. He shook his head and then turned away, all too aware of how he looked right now. He willed his magic to calm down.

What the hell? Grillby remembered being teleported by Sans, he hadn't felt anything. And yet, when the skeleton disappeared from his hands, he felt a rush of magic going through his fingers and into his flames. Like if a strong wind had flowed through his insides. 

Frowning, the elemental turned to where Sans was, scooting back to the edge of the couch as he straightened again, fists falling to rest on his thighs. He watched Sans' back, leaning to the side to try and get a better view of his face. “Sans?”

It took a while before Sans was able to break the silence. 

“hhheh… you’re one helluva kisser too.” He chuckled nervously and scratched at his neck. Once he was sure that the situation in his shorts had passed, he took a deep breath and walked back up to his…friend. White eyelights met coal black. 

“sorry,” (he winced internally; how many times had he said that since the barrier went down?), “i just got a bit… _overheated._ ” Sans offered him a smile.

No, not the jokes. It meant Sans was actively deflecting. It meant it was definitely not going to go further than this. Grillby breathed slowly with the effort of calming down, willing his collected self he had abandoned a few minutes ago to come back to him. It was more painful than he thought. It had felt right to let himself go in Sans' presence but his rejection was obvious. So there wasn't much he could do. 

He tried not to think about how... upsetting it was for him. Grillby pushed that hurt aside, instead looking back into Sans' now normal eyes. He kept his face neutral and nodded in understanding. “Me... too. I'm sorry.” He sighed without a sound and put his elbows on his thighs, using one hand to take off his glasses and the other to rub his face. “It's not like me..” ..To lose control like that without a good reason. But he'd had one. He had really thought that he could.The air around them cooled when he realized he had let that go too.

Ouch… not even a hint of a smile. Even if Sans threw shitty jokes his way, usually Grillby at least humored him out of politeness. Not this time. Sans looked down at the back of the elemental’s fiery head, considering his words. Despite their apologetic nature, Grillby seemed more disappointed than anything else. His flames were constricting and were much dimmer than before. But Sans wasn’t going to feel bad about his decision. It was the right one. Ignoring his other hold-ups… He just hadn’t been ready; his head wasn’t in the right place. 

Sans shoved his hands in his hoodie. He was too tired to deal with this. All he wanted was to curl back on the couch and for things to just go back to how they were before. Right… Was that even possible now?

Quietly, Sans asked, “should i go?”

Grillby's response was immediate this time. “No. No... It's fine,” he answered with much more calm and gentleness now, standing up and putting his glasses back on while offering Sans a small but genuine smile. He wasn't going to hold grudges. These kinds of things happened. 

Despite being disappointed and slightly hurt, Grillby was not a teenager and wasn't going to throw Sans out just because he was upset. It had, at least, served to clear some things up: like the fact that Sans _had_ such proclivities, but just not... with Grillby. Or probably already occupied with someone else. _Not the right moment? Something like that..._ The elemental didn't want to think about it anymore. 

He wasn't going to ask for clarification. He never did anyway. All Grillby could do was hope he had assumed correctly, so they could put this behind them as soon as possible and not be embarrassed around each other. 

The situation certainly was awkward now though, so he quickly went to work to clear out the coffee table of their empty plates and beers and bring them to the kitchen.

Figuring Grillby needed a moment, Sans didn’t interrupt when he started cleaning up. Back into service mode, huh? Old habits die hard. Sans sat on the couch, fidgeting with a loose thread in his hoodie pocket as he stared after Grillby’s retreating form. Now that things had calmed down a bit, his thoughts wandered. 

The first being: he missed that warmth already. Slowly, Sans reached a hand up to the magic at his neck, cheeks, then teeth. He could still feel a bit of lingering heat from the elemental’s fire and that fact sent a shudder down his spine. Yeah…that really happened. They made out. Sans didn’t want to acknowledge how giddy that made him feel. 

Secondly, the stickiness in his underwear was getting real annoying. Magic sure could get messy. Sans pulled at the boxers awkwardly. Guess later he could grab one of the extras Papyrus brought him. 

…Heh. It was almost like…his brother had been _expecting_ something to happen. 

Oooh, Paps was going to get one hell of a noogie later. His bro was cool, but also a brat. 

Third. Would it be weird to ask Grillby if they could just cuddle again? Ugh. Sans’ head fell back onto the couch and he yawned.

Grillby took his time in the kitchen, leaving their plates into the dishwasher as well as everything he had used to cook. He needed a moment before he could face Sans without feeling... weird again. So when he was done cleaning his kitchen, he went back to the living room and walked to the quiet TV to switch it off manually. And only when all this was done did the elemental look at his friend. Just as the skeleton yawned, which didn't help Grillby's mind forgetting he had kissed that mouth moments earlier. His palm rested on the top of the monitor only for the few moments he needed to take a breather. Then, he moved it in front of him and turned slightly more towards Sans. “I think I'll head to bed. Sorry again. I didn't mean to force you, or take advantage. Or anything like that.”

Sans watched the elemental silently as he returned to the living room, flames dim yet agitated. Grillby was being real quiet; just what was he thinking? Had he changed his mind? Was Sans going to get kicked out? Was this really going to ruin their friendship? Each possibility that ran through his mind made him more and more anxious. 

When Grillby finally spoke, Sans' eyes widened in surprised relief. “what? no. ...heh, _i_ was the one crawling all over ya," he cleared his throat, “but then i asked to stop and we did. s’all good.” He gave him a reassuring smile. Or at least he hoped it was; at the moment, he was also trying not to look disappointed by the fact that Grillby was leaving for the other room. Sans grabbed the blankets and pillows that had been pushed off the couch and began to remake his nest. He'd need all the warmth he could get to make up for that.

It was Grillby's turn to be relieved, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets as he nodded with an almost sheepish smile. 

After bidding each other goodnight, the two monsters went back to sleep, this time, separately. Grillby's back was relieved to relax on a real bed this time, but the elemental already missed Sans' touch. Well... It had been nice while it lasted, and it would make a good memory too. It sure changed the way Grillby thought about him now. 

Something in his mind had definitely shifted during the night, because when his skeleton friend left for the Surface the next day, the elemental was sad to see him go, in a... not entirely platonic way. He was more thinking about how to see him again outside his bar already. On a date. (A real one, that is.) He had to remind himself though that Sans was not up to whatever it was Grillby wanted. 

Plus, his responsibilities rapidly caught up to him after his days of lazing around; his business quickly occupied his mind fully yet again. Given the stabilization of the flood of human clients and the number of monsters moving out of Snowdin and into the city, it was officially safe for him to plan another restaurant. That took up a lot of Grillby's time during the following weeks. Picking a new place wasn't like renting an apartment and the elemental was too thoughtful and reasonable to do it without making sure it was the perfect one first. And then again, just to be extra-sure. 

Eventually, he found what he'd been looking for: an old cafe that had been closed for a long time, but with the best potential. It was located in the center of town, yet, in a small, pedestrian street, somewhere where the flood of people and other shops wouldn't make it _too_ busy. Just enough to run the way the other had the last few weeks. And with the amount of gold he had made lately the renovations wouldn't be a problem either. 

He was, in the end, pretty excited about the idea of moving. It was a challenge for sure, but the change of pace since the barrier had been broken had surprisingly only made Grillby more enthusiastic about breaking his routine. And most of his friends had already moved, so as much as he liked his old bar, he couldn't cling to it if it was empty of the people that had helped to make it what it was. 

Once he was sure about his choice, he officially told his friends about his plans. He was a little ashamed to realize he hadn't kept in real touch with Sans during that time, considering he knew the guy had had troubles of his own. Yet, in the end, his friend volunteered to help and Grillby couldn't have felt more... honored? Wasn't that a miracle: Sans agreeing to do physical tasks. 

Now that he had the bar, finding an apartment was easy. He was much less demanding for this and his standards were relatively basic. Or at least that was what he'd thought at first, but the sheer amount of possibilities in town (compared to what Snowdin had) quickly made Grillby picky. Eventually, and because he had already set the stage for it sometimes ago by visiting the town beforehand, he found the perfect duplex apartment. It was off-center but close enough to be able to walk to the bar. Even better, it had a small roof balcony accessible from the bedroom. And of course, the kitchen was already well equipped, which didn't help Grillby from not falling in love with it. It all compensated for the fact that it was on the top floor, so five stories without an elevator. 

Sans had looked at him like he'd grown mad. That only helped to reinforce his choice.

The past month seemed to be a never-ending flurry of talk talk talk, no action. And Sans was sick of it. First Papyrus, then Alphys, Asgore, Frisk, Toriel, that therapist… Each bringing up a variety of issues that he felt helpless to address.

For instance, ever since the barrier was destroyed, his sweet little brother had applied for jobs and even at a small college, and he constantly ran into resistance. Insults, flat out rejection, threats. Sans could tell they were beginning to wear at Papyrus’ confidence, no matter what he said. It made Sans see red. Besides having a ‘talk’ with those humans though, there wasn’t much Sans could do. Even the ones that changed their tune for a while eventually broke under the pressure from others. 

It was an echo of what was happening on a greater scale.

After a long and difficult conversation with Alphys, she offered him an official position at the lab. Talk about deja vu. This time though, he accepted it. On paper he’d be helping to integrate monster and human technology. But he had his eyes set on something much bigger. 

That day she had also brought Sans up to speed with what had been going on while he was away. And looking now, he could see it was only getting worse. There were anti-monster rallies and marches, both in and outside the city, escalating tension, even violence. Asgore and Frisk were working with human governments, from local to international, and supposedly there had been some degree of success. New bills, such as those that would afford monsters rights, were being considered in the courts. Human-led grassroots organizations began to spring up in response to the hate groups. But it wasn’t enough. Not yet.

Despite the hatred and _intent_ aimed their way, monsters could not retaliate. Not without threatening the progress they had made. Or war. They couldn’t retaliate... not even when monsters began to go missing. What’s worse, the human leaders had the gall to forbid monsters from going past a certain radius around the mountain. Most of it followed along a huge river, but some were even calling for a wall to be built. For “your own protection,” they’d said. Fucking hilarious. Sans’ skull felt like it was going to burst. 

Two weeks ago, Toriel and the kid lured him in with premade lunch packs and homemade pie. Then they’d cornered him and made him promise to talk to a damn therapist. Sans was no match for the onslaught of puppy-dog eyes, bad puns, and called-in backup (Papyrus) that they threw his way, and so he eventually gave in. How bad could it be, he’d thought.

Then he realized they set him up with a _human_ therapist. Sans laughed the first time he’d seen them. The human was small, barely taller than he was, and flinched at his looks and harsh snickering. He wouldn’t have been surprised if they fainted. Sans had been surprised then, when they quickly regained their composure and invited him in with a smile. Impressed, he’d given it a shot. Although there were some subjects Sans wouldn’t touch, he soon found opening up to be easier with each session. There was just something disarming about them.

Pretty much the only person he hadn’t talked to at length was Grillby. That wasn’t to say they hadn’t seen each other; in fact, Sans had started visiting the bar regularly again (and reestablished dominion over _his_ seat with the use of several whoopie cushions). There was small talk. But forget about discussing what happened during their ‘sleepover.’ Neither of them could ever muster up the courage to bring it up, so it just didn’t. Sans thought about that night often, though. He also thought about how Grillby had seemed very.. interested. In _that_ way. He couldn’t pretend it was a harmless one-sided crush anymore. Being near Grillby these days filled him with a cocktail of conflicting emotions. 

Yet, when the opportunity came up to lend his friend a hand, Sans jumped on it. Even if it involved the elemental moving surface-side. There was only one condition that he’d insisted upon: that Grillby only choose from locations on ‘their side’ of the city. With that out of the way, he and several other regulars happily devoted themselves to helping out their favorite bartender.

Besides, all the useless talk going on lately almost made him look forward to the manual labor. Almost. 

At the sudden blaring of human voices, Sans looked up from the parts he had sprawled out on the wooden floor. Welp, looked like Fisher finally got the cable hooked up. Except now the TV was stuck on some news channel and they still hadn’t found the remote. Sans groaned. “just turn it off. if i have to hear a monster being referred to as an _'endangered species'_ one more goddamn time i'm gonna lose it.” 

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus shouted from the kitchen he was currently working on cleaning. 

Sans then proceeded to stand up and sign every curse word he could remember to his audience, which at the moment consisted of Grillby, Brice, Fisher, and Beecie, the latter of which was rolling on the floor in a hysterical, drunken heap. His gestures were highly exaggerated and there was probably more than one sign in there that he’d made up, but it had the desired effect. 

“I HEARD THAT, SANS!” 

It wasn't that Grillby was not following politics. Their fate was literally in the hands of the ones who had trapped them underground. He had no choice but to do so. The thing was, he was guilty to admit he was one of the more quiet followers. In the end, despite the threat the humans were to them, Grillby knew he wasn't the one who was going to change all of it. He wasn't proud of that fact, especially standing next to monsters like Papyrus or Sans who, he knew, always had a role in the protection of their kind. Which one, Grillby had no idea, given how many mysteries surrounded the short skeleton. 

The result was that, in the end, he was helpless to whatever happened to their rights. That was how monarchy worked, and he trusted King Asgore who had always been fair in the past (for the public at least... sometimes Grillby still doubted the validity of what the ‘killing seven humans to collect their souls’ plan had been). So as a result, the elemental had decided to just keep going as if nothing was happening. Not by ignoring the threats and acting dumb and burying his head in the sand, but carrying on with his projects no matter what. There were times he felt like a coward because of this choice, and yet even in these moments he had no idea how to fight against the humans’ speciesism in any other way. 

He didn't mind Sans' condition for his moving either. It had been kind of reassuring, in a way, since he now lived in a part of town where monsters were at their biggest numbers. His building even hosted a small family of them from what used to be the monsters’ capital. 

With his mind full of business matters for the past month or so, there was a lot of catching up to do with his friends. He had already done so with Fisher and Beecie, during one of the nights they had spent helping him, but that was it, meaning he was eager for the bar to be on working condition so he could enjoy all of his friends' company again. 

The bartender was pretty relieved when Fisher had volunteered to set up the new TV for him. It was the perfect example of how outdated their Underground technology had been. Grillby probably could have figured it out eventually, but... setting up the actual bar had been enough work for him today. He'd spent the whole day putting it together with Sans, and he was really glad a fire monster could not sweat from effort. Though, the alternative wasn't that great for his entourage either. They'd had to open the windows to let out all the excessive smoke Grillby had been emitting during the process. 

Now though, as the evening had began and the sun started to set, the fresh air was too cold to be let in any longer. Most of the workers had left and so only Grillby and his most faithful regulars remained. The bartender was closing the windows and front door just as the TV started blaring. 

Rubbing the palm of his hands on the back of his black jeans to clear them of the dust his magic couldn't burn, the elemental walked up to where the others were, crossing his arms over his chest with an unamused frown. He had to agree with Sans: journalists on TV treated their kind with the exact same vocabulary they used for Earth animals. It was just one of the degrading things most humans had picked up... referring to monsters as what they knew them for, as monsters hiding under children's beds. It certainly didn't help for the progression of their rights, making Grillby again agree with Sans. They needed to turn off the TV. 

Fortunately, the skeleton was good at brushing things off with jokes. His signing could really use some work though. The flame chuckled at the comedic scene while Fisher fumbled with the plug for the TV before finally shutting it off. Red Bird came out of the future storage room to see what the sudden fuss was about. 

Once the humans’ voices were finally muted, Grillby walked to one of the unused chairs and sat down on it with a sigh, taking off his glasses to rub between his eyes. They were close to calling it a day now. Brice had to leave soon anyway, and the elemental was relatively tired himself. The look Red gave him once he adjusted his glasses back on was also pretty telling. He signed to them and whoever happened to catch his hands in time. "I think that will be enough for today. It's the weekend after all; wouldn't want someone to work too hard a Saturday night."

Papyrus came out, hands on his hips as he stood over his brother, unamused. “WELL, NOW I KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHAT TO GET FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY, SANS. A DICTIONARY! YOUR LINGUISTIC REPERTOIRE IS IN OBVIOUS NEED OF SOME IMPROVEMENT!” 

“hey, i read the book on hands… it was a real _page turner._ ” 

“NYEH!!! YOU DON’T EVEN SPEAK HANDS ANYMORE!!” 

“Hey, just when _is_ your birthday, Sansy~? We’ve never celebrated it!” Beecie asked and poked him in the side.

“the first.” he answered, face breaking ever so slightly in a grin. 

Papyrus just rolled his eyes and slumped into the nearest chair, obviously done. 

“Of April??” Red flapped over to join the others, “Why am I not surprised… We should plan out a party here for you some time! For now though, I agree with Grillby. I’m going to head on home. Anyone going my way?” 

“Mmm, might as well,” Fisher grunted as he pushed off the floor with his fins.

“Whhhaaaaat!” Beecie whined, “It’s not like y’all got anything better to do on a Friday night besides hang at the bar!” 

“she’s gotta point there.” Sans laughed along with the rest of them.

All except for one. “WELL I CERTAINLY DO!” Papyrus pouted. He then jumped to his feet and practically ran for the exit. Before leaving, however, he backtracked over to the elemental and shook his hands. “IT WAS A PLEASURE, AS ALWAYS MR. GRILLBY, TO SEE YOU. BUT I’VE GOT A NEW BOOK OF PUZZLES WITH MY NAME ON IT!! BECAUSE I WROTE MY NAME ON IT. AND I JUST KNOW ONE OF THOSE IS BOUND TO IMPRESS THE HUMANS AT THE GYM! THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME I WILL BE ONE THOROUGHLY EMPLOYED SKELETON! GOOD NIGHT!!” And with that, he was out the door.

Grillby watched his friends exchange with his usual quiet amusement. At the mention of spending more time in the still-in-process bar, however, Grillby scrunched up his nonexistent nose. He was about to retort with the fact that they hadn't even moved the dish boxes yet, and that they had nothing to drink from, when Papyrus beat him to it, standing up and running so fast he ruffled Red’s feathers in the process. 

He tried to follow the youngest’s stream of words, he really did. His charcoal eyes blinked as he fixed them on the tall skeleton's face while the guy was literally shaking his arms in their entirety. But he couldn't really make sense of what he said, except for that one thing about employment. As fast as he could considering the speed of Papyrus himself, he managed to sign a “Good luck. And thank you for the help.” just before he left. 

Grillby then turned his gaze towards Sans and did an almost imperceptible shrug, before addressing the whole audience again. “We can't really hang out here yet. But I promise you'll all get your much-deserved rewards once we're done.” As always, Red translated his hand signs to Fisher and Beecie. Or, well, tried to. 

“He says we can go to his place instead,” the bird said, always trying to interpret things the way they wanted even when other people in the audience (Sans and Brice) knew how off the guess actually was. 

Said hamster scoffed as he stretched his sore back by lifting his arms above his head. “Bull. Well, you do your stuff, I gotta leave anyway. See you guys tomorrow, right?” he offered as he walked the same path as Papyrus.

Sans smiled at the interaction. His brother always knew how to conjure up the most priceless expressions from Grillby. Sans might have _also_ just liked seeing the elemental being the one rattled up for a change.

As Brice left, Red and Fisher made to follow, but the latter stopped to address Grillby first. “Tomorrow I'll set up the speaker system in here for ya. ‘Til then,” Fisher said and waved goodbye. 

Beecie’s shoulders slumped as she watched her friends leave one by one. “Aww… you guys are no fun!” she called after them. A moment later, though, a smile made it’s way back on her face and she rolled over to where Sans was sitting on the floor. “Well… Would you walk me home at least, Sansy~?”

He looked down at her from over his shoulder with a quirked brow before putting his attention back to the task at hand. “yeah, yeah. i just wanna finish these first.” He and Grillby had already gotten most of the bar counters and shelves put together today, and then Sans had set to work on the stools. Six down, two to go. He did not want to still be doing this tomorrow. “you could help, y’know,” Sans said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

“Naaaaaaaah, you’ve got it. I’m just going to... lay here and watch you work. And hey! If it’s not your bedtime yet, I’ve got some stuff at home we can crack into... since Grillby’s holding out on us!” she stuck her tongue out at the elemental and giggled.

Sans just chuckled as he screwed in a leg. Honestly, he was glad she was still here. He hadn't been alone with Grillby since that night, and a buffer was very much appreciated. Besides, it wasn’t safe for monsters to walk the surface streets by themselves. He could take Grillby home and then her.

Grillby waved his friends goodbye before standing up again. Beecie had not really been any help since she came here, but she had had this cute way of cheering them up during the day that made it all okay. Like going out to buy them drinks and food. Plus, she did help with the kitchen at some point too. 

He smiled down at her when she showed him her tongue, slightly shaking his head. Inside though, he was not so fond of the idea of Sans drinking with the perpetually intoxicated bunny. Not because he was jealous, but more for the fact that he still remembered the Sans he had picked up from that old house. And with the realization that he was more attached to him than he thought... Well, he was just a bit protective. 

So he just hoped Sans' chuckle was a dismissive one and walked over to the other stool, picking up the pieces he needed to work on it so they could finally wrap this day up. He kneeled down and went to work, not letting Beecie's conversation distract him from his task. 

Soon enough, his work was done and he stood up again, rubbing one tired right wrist while straightening his back to stretch it. Beecie had moved to one of the new chairs, telling them all about her week, plus those of her friends and the royal guard dogs. As he listened, the bartender picked up the various tools they had used during the day to put them back in the box for tomorrow. 

“... and, anyway, I heard now they're finally gonna be able to move up like the rest of us. Great right? They're gonna hit the new bar too!” Beecie concluded before noticing Grillby. “... Oh! You done then?” she asked Sans but Grillby still nodded his head yes.

Sans hummed an affirmative that melded into a pleased sigh as he leaned back on his arms. They had really gotten a lot done today. The place should be ready to open in a day or two, and most of that would just be waiting for orders to come in. He was going to sleep well tonight. 

Once Grillby was finished locking the place up, he took the three of them outside the elemental’s apartment. Before Sans could bid him goodnight though, he heard a pained groan and when he turned, Beecie was doubled over and spilling her magical guts all over the entry mat. Ah. In hindsight, he probably should have taken them separately after all.

“When I said walk I meant actually walk!!” she cried from the floor once the worst of it had passed.

“since when do i actually walk anywhere?” Sans retorted, but placed a hand on her back sympathetically.

Beecie was probably not feeling up to laughing at Sans' jokes right now, as she simply grunted in answer to his (relatively true) statement. She did not recoil from his touch though, waiting for the uncomfortable moment to be over. She had experienced it before, but the teleportation had caught her completely off guard. 

Grillby, though, was standing up over them, deploring the loss of his new entry mat. Well... that was one way to christen the place. He opened the door to his apartment and left it open for the time he needed to go grab Beecie water.

“Thanks. Yeah, maybe I should've expected that... uh. Whoops. Sorry, big guy,” she apologized once she realized what she had chosen as a target. Grillby brushed the incident off with a gesture of his hand and instead motioned for the inside of the apartment behind him to know if she wanted to cool down in here for a minute before they left. It was her time to refuse. “Nah, thanks, but if I gotta take one more ride I'd rather do it ASAP, honestly.” 

The flame monster nodded. He smiled and bid them both goodnight, and when they were gone, threw the mat out in the building trash.

Grillby made sure to be up early the next morning, so he could walk to the bar when the sun was just rising. It was an amazing spectacle, being able to see it rise and set every day. He wasn't sure he would ever grow properly used to it, at least not the way humans were. It just filled him with such peace. It helped that the streets were quiet at this hour—louder than Snowdin, mind, but still. 

He would work on the place by himself for the beginning of the day. It was the weekend and his friends all had their own work to attend to Monday to Friday (even Sans, now). So, of course he wasn't asking for them to come help as early as- 

Grillby’s thoughts were snuffed out when he stepped around the corner onto his street. 

There was broken glass outside the bar.


	5. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a break-in shakes Grillby down to his core, it’s Sans turn to be there for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: panic attacks, disassociating 

_Shit._

From where Grillby was, it looked like someone had broken in. The elemental felt his core start to pulse in his chest and he jogged to the entrance, fire going white at the sight. Okay, _definitely broken into_. Grillby put a hand to his mouth. He... He absolutely had no idea what to do. These kinds of things just didn’t happen in the Underground; he wasn't prepared for seeing his new restaurant like this. 

His first instinct was to turn around and look over his shoulders to see if cameras could have recorded anything. The city did install those new cameras, right? So why the hell hadn't he been called about something happening? Another anxious thought started to rise in his mind. What if the authorities had just... ignored the alert, considering where it came from? Grillby didn't realize he was starting to panic, he just opened the remains of the door to get inside. 

And it was even worse inside. The bar had been literally flipped upside down and whoever had done it had obviously been aiming for pure, brutal destruction. Even the expensive TV had been broken instead of stolen. Most of the chairs were ruined too, and one of the tables was actually cut in half. What the hell?? How could you make all this mess without someone hearing it and calling the police?! 

He didn't want to think about why right now. His fire was crackling and burning off in strong waves of pure heat, rage starting to appear beneath the white shock. The storage room was mostly intact and he couldn't help but hope that was the case with the kitchen too. (They had finished it just yesterday! That was why Papyrus had been cleaning it up all afternoon!) He knew he had to call someone for help, but he needed to see the state of it first. Walking over a pile of broken wood (where was _this_ from?), he made his way there and- okay. It could have been worse, really. Or maybe Grillby had worked himself up so quickly he had been expecting the room to be in need of a complete repair. But it seemed like whoever had done this had run out of time here. Small mercies. 

Leaning against a wall, Grillby took out his phone and saw his hand trembling slightly. He breathed out all the air he had been holding out since he had seen the place and was surrounded by a black cloud before all the smoke disappeared. He needed to calm down. The initial shock and denial were mostly gone, but now he was starting to feel more upset than ever. Who to call? He... Stars, his mind supplied him with the answer just as the question arose. He would think about why later. Quickly, he went through his contacts list to find Sans' and hit the call button, holding the phone far enough away from his face it wouldn’t get burned and waited for Sans to pick up. 

_Come on, come on, please be awake…_

There was a noise… tinny and incessant. The alarm… Sans groaned, feeling for his phone on the side table, but all his fingers met were empty plastic packages and then air when they fell to the floor. Grudgingly, he cracked an eye open. It wasn’t there. Oh, yeah. He rooted around in his hoodie and soon found what he was looking for. Both of his eyes widened, however, when instead of his alarm he was greeted with the image of Grillby’s face. It was a picture he had snapped of the elemental years ago. Wait. Sans instantly sat up. He _never_ called. “grillby?” he answered, already sweating from trepidation.

Grillby gripped the phone in his hand hard enough it started to smoke. Two beats, three... _Come on Sans..._

Finally, his friend picked up. There was some shuffling coming from the other side before Grillby heard Sans’ deep baritone voice, groggy with sleep but alert nonetheless. “Sans- um, sorry but- there's been-” His own voice sounded foreign to him, shaky and drowned in flames. He cleared his throat before trying again, wondering if Sans could even understand him. “Someone broke into the bar. Can... can you come..?” He had no idea why he was asking him this at such an hour.

Sans had already teleported outside the place the second he heard ‘bar’. He’d almost lost a slipper in the transit and his jacket was barely hanging off of one shoulder, but none of that mattered. His thoughts were preoccupied entirely with Grillby. _He sounded so anxious._

Immediately, Sans’ gaze was drawn to the side of the building and his eyelights shuddered away. _‘ **FALL BACK DOWN’**_ was written in huge, ugly black letters over a backdrop of blood-red paint. He looked around but didn’t see anyone, monster nor human. “where are you?” Sans asked, voice forced into a quiet calm as he fixed his jacket and made his way towards what was left of the front door.

Grillby wasn't even thinking about the fact that Sans could teleport. He was leaning with his back against one of the intact ovens, having sat down so he didn't have to look at that disaster that was his restaurant. He was slow to answer, not really understanding why the question came so early. “... Oh, uh. I'm- I'm in the kitchen…” His fire was burning blue at the core, the tips still white. He was having a hard time grasping much of anything.

Nearly everything was broken. Sans didn’t let himself think any more about it right now though. Glass crunched underfoot as he pushed past toppled furniture, both his eyes and thoughts focused solely on reaching the back of the bar. Smoke was seeping from the swinging door there. 

Sans stayed on the line until he saw Grillby, at which point he promptly shoved it in his pocket and made his way over. The color of the elemental’s flames weren’t even what worried him the most. Sans had never seen him look so...withdrawn. And that was in spite of all the oxygen up here.

Grillby hadn’t noticed him yet, so he slowed his pace as he approached. In the back of his mind, Sans registered the fact that the temperature in the room was increasing at a somewhat alarming rate. Well... luckily he was just magic and bone. “grillby?” he asked quietly. Sans came to a stop at the elemental’s feet.

Since he was receiving no more answers from Sans' side, Grillby had let his hand drop to his raised knee. His other leg was stretched in front of him, eyes fixated on the shiny tip of his dark brown shoe...until he saw the screen of his phone shine with the fact that Sans had hung up. He frowned, but then suddenly heard a voice next to him. When he looked up, he didn't really know what to do. He blinked slowly as the real world started to come back to him and made to stand up, but stopped halfway. “Oh... h _e_ l _lo.”_ His voice was cracking for all the wrong reasons so he let go of his phone to sign. 

Grillby wasn’t even really looking at him. He was staring _through_ him, eyes glossy like he’d been crying or was about to. Sans stepped in between his legs and placed his hands on either side of Grillby’s face. His grip was solid, yet gentle. “i’m gonna figure out who’s responsible for this, ok?” He’d sit outside this building every night if that’s what it was going to take. It hurt his soul seeing his friend like this.

When Grillby didn’t answer, Sans let out a shaky exhale and dropped down to his knees. He then pulled him against his chest, one hand on the back of Grillby’s head, the other arm against his back. Sans surged his magic forward through their connection. “and.. we’ll fix this place up again in no time, ok grillby? don’tchu worry,” he said. Sans’ eyes shut as he focused on keeping his voice steady.

Grillby's eyes closed on their own accord as soon as Sans touched his face. It was just what he needed, a comforting and grounding gesture. Plus, it was from Sans; he recognized the magic. He leaned into one of those hands, trying to fight back what he felt burning in his eyes. God, but he was so relieved he had chosen to call him instead of anyone else. 

When Sans dropped to his level, Grillby let out a broken sigh and wrapped his arms around the short skeleton. He sobbed without sound. Magmatic tears started to roll down his cheeks and his magic latched into Sans' own almost violently, clinging to it. He had missed it so much, and he wasn't controlling anything, so he had no idea what Sans would be receiving on his side. It was hard to care though. So he let his friend hold him, feeding off the magic he was giving him.

Sans gasped at the pure need coming off the elemental; it was crashing into him like waves. This couldn’t _all_ be caused by the break-in, could it? Either way, Sans wasn’t going anywhere. Especially not when he could feel Grillby shuddering against him. Sans tightened his grip on the back of the other’s shirt and weathered the storm.

Minutes passed. And he was _seething._ How could anybody do this to _Grillby?_ He was one of the most kind and giving people Sans had ever met. ...Heh. That was probably why. The cowards that did this probably had visited the bar underground and knew even if they were caught, Grillby wouldn’t fight them. 

A sniffing noise from the elemental brought his attention back to the present. Tentatively, he began to run his fingers through the flames underneath his hand. The magic had weightiness to it here, almost like hair but not quite. Sans smiled a little. The fire still didn’t hurt. He didn’t know if that was a thing Grillby _could_ do purposefully, or if the elemental just had amazing control over it all. Sans was grateful though; he had no idea how to deal with situations like this solely with words.

Eventually, Grillby's magic began to stabilize. It was still holding onto Sans', but less frantically now. He sniffed and felt fingers caress the flames that shaped his head. Reluctantly, he loosened his grip around Sans and leaned back slightly. His glasses slid back in place but were still a little crooked to the side. His friend's shirt and hoodie were all messy because of his tears, but at least it hadn't burned the fabric. It would just be warm to the touch. 

He looked up into Sans' eyelights and tried for a smile. “Sorry,” he whispered without really letting go yet. This was a disaster. He was glad Sans was trying to cheer him up but... They had to redo almost everything.

Sans brought the hand that had been on his friend’s back to his face to straighten his glasses. He seemed to remember himself then, though, and moved both hands to Grillby’s shoulders. “you got nothing to apologize for,” Sans said. 

Grillby still had that pained expression on his face; the elemental’s lopsided smile did nothing to cover it up. Sans never wanted to see him like this again. He squeezed his shoulders a bit. “hey. knock knock.”

When Grillby heard the beginning of a joke, he couldn't help but let out a rush of air, face turning to the side. “Sans…” He shook his head but felt the corner of his mouth twitch. This guy was impossible.

A genuine grin began to play at the corners of Sans’ mouth. He just waited expectantly.

Grillby quickly gave in with a fake sigh, the reluctance to the joke obviously forced for good measure. “... Fine. Who's there?”

There we go. Grillby could be such a good sport, even at a time like this. “when where.”

Usually, Grillby tried to guess what the joke could be in advance, but right now he just wanted to let his friend do his thing. “When where who?” he humored him again, his voice still raspy.

“now, my place, me ‘n you,” Sans winked, “we can even have ourselves another sleepover. whaddya say?” Honestly, he just wanted to get Grillby out of here, someplace safe and not reeking of malice. After that, he could figure out what they were going to do about all this bullshit.

Grillby had been planning on being surprised and telling Sans to get out of his bar like he usually did. He really had. Instead, he just laughed again, both amused and fond. “It's six.”

“and? sleeping is only _one_ of the things you do at a sleepover. says so right in pap’s dating manual.” Sans leaned over to take one of the elemental’s fiery hands in his and squeezed it in a question.

Back to familiar ground. Grillby had wondered if Sans’ usual play-flirting would ever make a reappearance again after that night, and the fact that it did somehow comforted him. He squeezed Sans' hand back in response and agreed wholeheartedly with a nod. “I'm not cooking,” he specified.

Sans hummed in consideration as he looked the fire elemental up and down. “not what it looks like to me.” Before Grillby could think too hard about that particularly bad joke, Sans used their clasped hands to help him to his feet. “but that’s ok; we’ve got your favorite snacks,” he added with a grin before teleporting them home.

Once there, Sans gently pushed his friend onto the couch and then let go of his hand. “be right back,” he assured him before leaving to the kitchen.

Barely a minute passed when Papyrus burst through the front door. “OH MY GOD, I JUST HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU ALRIGHT??” he panted, obviously having run over from somewhere, yet made a beeline straight for Grillby. 

Sans appeared in the kitchen doorway, sliding his phone back in his pocket and shaking his head in amusement. As he made his way over, said snacks in hand, Papyrus was fretting over the elemental. “whaddya think, bro? does he _check_ out?”

“NYEH!! HUSH. HIS HEALTH POINTS MAY BE FINE BUT HIS _HUG POINTS_ ARE DANGEROUSLY LOW!” he struck a cool pose, “GRILLBY!! ALLOW ME, PREMIER EXPERT ON AFFECTION, TO ASSIST YOU!”

The skeleton brothers’ house was cold in comparison to the furnace he had turned the kitchen into. At least the difference helped Grillby realize he needed to regain control of himself. He focused on that while Sans left the room, letting out a small sigh when he settled more comfortably into the sofa. 

He was starting to feel his magic relax when he was startled into a messy unshaped mess of flames by the arrival of Papyrus. Despite his best efforts, the youngest yelling didn't help Grillby's concentration and he was having a hard time getting back to his humanoid self. His voice was distorted and deep, like it was dripping letters, and there was a fuzzy crackle on top of it all. It was hard to talk like this, and even harder than usual to be understood, but he couldn't sign yet either. “Hel...Lo PapYR..us” He watched the tall skeleton pose and even though it couldn't be seen, he was smiling, touched by the kind offer. “Mmayy-be...LAater?”

Papyrus retracted his arms as he took in the elemental’s wavering form, yet was completely undeterred. “AH.. I SEE. NOW, THIS DOESN’T HAPPEN OFTEN, BUT IT APPEARS I MAY HAVE MISUNDERSTOOD… IT IS IN FACT YOUR _HUNGER POINTS_ THAT ARE LOW!” he exclaimed, though perhaps a bit quieter.

“i got just the thing.” Sans waved the lunchables ‘enticingly.’ 

“NYEH, NO! MISTER GRILLBY SURELY HAS BETTER TASTE THAN THAT! WHAT HE NEEDS IS SOME OF MY DELICIOUS AND NUTRITIOUS COMFORT PASTA!!”

Sans watched his brother run off fondly before sitting on the coffee table across from Grillby. He didn’t say anything, figuring the guy could use a moment, but couldn’t quite hide the concern wilting his features. He looked away and picked at the plastic on one of the packages.

At some point, Grillby chose to ignore the brothers’ shenanigans. He needed to relax, but Papyrus’ yelling and their constant brotherly bickering were not exactly calming right now. And let's not get started with the fact that he had no appetite, especially _not_ for what was being offered, and above all, _definitely not_ at six in the morning. 

No, what he needed was coffee, maybe some more contact with Sans, and to not be thinking about how his bar got destroyed as a possible warning. After some time during which he was too focused on himself to see Sans being awkward in front of him, the fire monster managed to get back to his normal, humanoid shape. He looked down at his hands before leaning his face into them to rub at his tense magic with a deep yet inaudible sigh.

Sans knew for a fact his brother had run off to the kitchen so they could have some privacy. (It would have only taken a minute or two to heat up one of the dozens of containers in the fridge.) Papyrus was so cool. But Sans didn't really know what to say; he sure as hell didn’t want to make him feel worse… and Grillby was looking pretty miserable. He sighed too.

Might as well just get on with it. 

“i uh,” he eventually started, voice subdued, “i let the others know. there’ll be someone over there watching the place, but we don’t have to do anything ‘til you’re ready.” Such as reporting it to the human police, like Asgore wanted to do. To get it ‘officially’ on record. Yeah, sure, it may be useful for the insurance, but other than that Sans didn’t see much of a point. The cops already knew. They just didn’t give a shit. There were many human laws that conveniently didn’t apply to monsters yet, including those concerning hate crimes.

All Sans wanted to do was get that security system he was working on with Alphys up and running. This was exactly the kind of shit it was supposed to prevent. At least now there’d be no excuses for it not being a top priority. 

The elemental looked up at the sound of Sans' voice. He nodded carefully, thanking him silently with a small gesture of his left hand. Sans was right; he probably needed to start doing something about this mess. Having people watching for now was a good thing but Grillby did not want his friends to spend their weekends on this. 

What he needed was to regain control of the situation. It was unusual for him to be in such a passive state and he realized it was the reason he was feeling so horrible. Especially considering his whole being was made around the idea of control: magic containing his fire, regulating the temperature of the room he was in... The reason he was quickly growing more and more upset was because he'd had no idea what to do for the past hour. 

He guessed he should have called his insurance first, before even calling Sans. It was just a new concept to many monsters and the reflex wasn't natural yet. It was not going to be easy, considering they were humans and his speech issues, but they'd have to deal with it. He was _not_ in the mood to put up with the pettiness of humanity right now. 

That's how Grillby ended up excusing himself to make his call on the back porch. When he came back half an hour later, he already looked less downhearted than before, informing Sans he needed to go to the police station. He was not looking forward to that particular task, but wouldn't ask his friend to put up with it either. “I do not know if it will be done before lunch,” he signed, “but I can keep you updated…”

When Grillby left the room the first time, Sans had to physically grip the table to prevent himself from following after him like an abandoned dog. Grillby needed to regain a sense of control, and that was best done by himself. Sans knew this. But knowing things objectively was a lot different than accepting them.

He was tired.

At some point, Sans registered his brother setting three heaping plates of pasta on the table beside him before sitting down on the couch. Papyrus fidgeted with his gloves. Neither of them said anything.

Then Sans thought he heard the elemental raise his voice. Most monsters had a hard time understanding him, let alone humans. Did he need to translate? Were they giving him trouble? Or, what if there was a human outside on the porch trying to start something?

Sans marched himself back over to the couch when he realized he was already halfway to the door. His thoughts were spiraling irrationally; he knew this too. He **checked** outside. The only soul he could sense there was Grillby’s. This calmed him enough to settle against the arm of the sofa. Papyrus put a hand on his shoulder. 

He had nodded off for a bit when Grillby returned, but the click of the door woke him fast enough that he could follow the elemental’s signing. “ok.” Sans tried to school his expression. He didn’t want him with the police alone. “you need a lift?” he tried.

It made Grillby uncomfortable, refusing the food Papyrus had obviously worked on to cheer him up. He thanked him and apologized for the mess. Brushing the flames on top of his head with one hand, he pocketed his phone and walked up to the couch. 

Grillby didn't show it, but he was relieved by Sans' offer. He wouldn't have asked but didn't want to go alone either. Just because of the simple fact that he had a hard time being understood, the conversation he'd just had over the phone had proved that point. “Yes, I would appreciate it.”

Sans grinned up at him, which was even more so than usual considering Grillby was currently floating towards the ceiling.

Papyrus’ groan was muffled by the hands over his face. He shook his head. “SANS. PUT YOUR FRIEND DOWN BEFORE HE CHANGES HIS MIND.” 

“hey, i was just trying to _raise_ his spirits.” 

“HOW CAN YOU STILL BE SUCH A NUMBSKULL AT A TIME LIKE THIS??” 

” _uplifting,_ ain't it?” 

The corner of Papyrus’ mouth twitched. “...I APOLOGIZE GRILLBY BUT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM YOURSELF. I’M LEAVING. AND I’M TAKING THE PASTA TOO!” 

“aw paps, don’t go…” he wiped away a fake tear under his glowing eye, “i’m _soar-y._ ” 

Papyrus noisily gathered the plates in his arms, not even caring when some of the noodles fell to the floor, and stomped away.

Grillby normally would have laughed but he was more concerned by the fact that his feet were no longer touching the floor. There was an embarrassing, surprised fire sound (fortunately most monsters didn't know it was one) and the elemental almost flailed his arms by reflex trying not to tip over. He fought it just in time. Sans didn't need any more satisfaction for his jokes. 

Papyrus distracted him from that when he left in that dramatic way of his. Grillby, meanwhile, was trying to understand how the hell the floating thing worked. Once they were both alone again, he almost giggled, a small smile spreading on his fiery lips, and looked down at Sans. “I would have thought you felt short enough already,” he signed.

Sans barked out a laugh and lowered his hand, bringing Grillby slowly back onto his feet. “that’s a _low_ blow.” Seeing Grillby smile and joke back almost made him feel like his soul was going to start floating off next.

“welp, if you’re done feeling all _high_ and mighty, let’s get this over with.” 

In the following hours, Grillby was grateful they had the opportunity to joke around before. The process of reporting the break-in was slow and laborious, plus, despite his best efforts, the fire monster had a hard time ignoring the hostile looks and replies from the humans. He was so, _so_ relieved Sans was there too. It made it all a little easier, knowing his friend was with him. And if sometimes Sans mistranslated his words to say what he wanted instead, well... He knew it was out of concern, and that the skeleton was doing it to help him, so he let it slide easily. 

After what felt like an eternity they both were able to leave the station. Grillby made one last call to his insurance, and finally he was done. He couldn't help but sigh as they stepped out of the building. And yet... There was still a whole bar waiting for an inspection of what would have to be redone or replaced. Grillby was just not feeling up to it today. He looked down at Sans and signed, “Well, that was…” He sighed again and pretended he didn't know how to sign the word. “Should we go back?”

Sans felt like dust walking. It was all he could do to nod at his friend’s question. Briefly, he debated half-joking about Grillby carrying him home, but his desire to just get away from any more humans overrode his exhaustion. Only one more teleport. 

Once back in the living room, he collapsed onto the couch face-first. His phone was still buzzing every ten seconds or so… like it had been ever since Papyrus went off on his secret mission to the bar with the others. When Sans told him to go take pictures of the damage for them, he _hadn’t_ meant ‘send over a hundred to me one at a time.’ This must have been his _pun_ ishment for earlier. Sans grinned into the cushions. 

To be fair, some of it had been updates on their progress. Word traveled fast (but not as fast as Undyne), so a sizable group of monsters showed up to help clean the place up. The last message Sans had bothered to read had been a nearly incomprehensible paragraph in all caps. All he got out of it was that some humans began to volunteer after the local news came over to cover the story. Papyrus had been on TV. Neat. 

His phone buzzed again. But turning off the notifications was too much effort.

At some point Grillby had also started receiving texts. He was glad his friends knew not to call; his voice had been out for a while now despite Sans' help. 

Back at their house, he watched his short friend plop onto the sofa and smiled fondly. He was tired himself, so he didn't want to imagine the state Sans was in. The guy didn't have much stamina to begin with and it must have been a lot more exercise than he was used to. A nap was well-deserved. Grillby knew how to make that time useful for himself.

As he walked past the couch, the fire elemental leaned over slightly to gently rub Sans' shoulders, for no other reason than that he wanted to. Grillby then left to let him sleep, going into the kitchen to see if there were enough ingredients to bake something. After some searching, he eventually found the eggs and flour, and so while Sans napped, Grillby did his own relaxation method.

Sans woke to the smell of something warm and sweet. Had he fallen asleep at Tori’s? That delirious thought was thrown out as soon as he turned his head to the side to look. A tower of socks leaned against the TV stand, topped with the beginnings of a new post-it-note argument. He was home.

Mystery solved, Sans closed his eyes again and stretched. He still felt tired, but now it was back at the usual level. “is something baking? or is it just you?” he called out lazily to Grillby, wherever he was.

Grillby wasn't actually very far from Sans. He was sitting in the armchair next to the couch where he had shamefully watched Sans wake up. The cake was in the oven, and since he hadn't found anything to make it a fancy one, he thought a simple chocolate cake would still be a nice comfort to have. 

Turning down the TV, the fire elemental lightly tapped his feet on the floor to make himself known. “A cake. Feeling better?”

Sans glanced towards the sound and was happy to see that his friend looked a lot better too. His orange flames were swaying gently towards the ceiling, nearly back to their usual volume. His form was clear. 

Figured. Of course he would make something. “i am now. is it my birthday?” Sans replied. Waking up to Grillby _and_ his cooking? He could get used to this. When he was finally able to sit himself up, Sans motioned his friend over to to the couch beside him.

Grillby obeyed without question. It was a spot closer to Sans, and the couch was more comfortable than the armchair. When he sat down, however, he regretted it immediately. The huge fart noise startled him and made his own fire pop in response. 

Swiftly, he put his hand under his bottom to take the cushion out and throw it back at Sans. “No cake for you.” He had originally planned on thanking him for his help today, but too bad. 

The look on Grillby’s face made Sans laugh so hard he was barely able to dodge the floppy projectile. Hey, he hadn’t burned it this time—definitely in a better mood then. “don’t get _frosting_ with me,” Sans held up his hands innocently, “must have been some other weirdo.”

Grillby willed himself not to laugh or smile. No need to show he had found the pun amusing, not when he was supposed to feel a little crossed. “I will ask Papyrus not to prank guests next time.”

Sans smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see _that_ conversation. It reminded him though... Sans caught up on the messages and pictures he’d received, making sure to angle the phone away from any wandering, coal-black eyes. Most of the cleaning had been finished. Now they were just waiting for the windows to get replaced and prepping for tomorrow. Sans had gotten the easy job: distracting Grillby. 

He’d put on a movie to avoid the news (this time a horrible comedy; and by horrible he meant great) until his brother finally showed up and joined them. Grillby almost seemed relieved by the family film Papyrus picked next. By the end of the day, Sans couldn't tell if he knew what was going on or not; his brother wasn't exactly subtle with his excitement. But the bar was never brought up, so that seemed good enough. 

After breakfast the next day, Sans took the three of them there. He avoided the side of the building, but by the looks of things that had been unnecessary. It was like nothing happened. In fact, the place was practically shining with all the intent that had been poured into it. Dozens of people, monsters and humans alike, cheered when they arrived. That news crew even showed up again. Sans turned to watch his friend. 

Grillby had mixed feelings regarding crowds. On the one hand, it was part of his business to have a lot of people around him and he did love that about his job. But on the other hand, he could get antsy when all eyes were on him at the same time. The bartender persona was an easy one; he had no issues socializing with people, but he was no Mettaton either. So when they arrived at the bar, he stopped in his tracks and tried not to freak out. Fortunately, his mind was soon preoccupied with a more important fact: if the people here were so cheerful, then that meant... He took a look inside of the bar and quickly understood. 

The elemental's flames started curling in all directions, making various shapes as they changed to a deeper red. He looked at the crowd and then back at Sans, which was a mistake. The grin on the skeleton's face made his soul burst. He was part of all this. Just when he’d thought the guy couldn't get any more... Never mind. 

During the next hour, Grillby made sure to thank every monster and human involved in the surprise clean up, and show everyone how grateful he was by the gesture. He even exchanged a few words with the journalists. He was almost embarrassed he couldn't offer everyone a drink, but promised they would get one on opening day. 

It was such a relief to see the bar like this. Sure, it was still missing some furniture, but it didn't look like someone had come here to destroy his work and it made it easier to forget it had happened. At the end of it all, once everyone had left, he was even starting to make a new list of things to get at the shops.

After seeing Grillby’s reaction, Sans realized just how grateful he was to that little news crew for filming it. So much so that he’d actually went over and talked to them some himself. ( _Little_ turned out to be an understatement. Apparently they weren’t from a TV station at all, but instead were a group of ‘independent and progressive online news streamers.’ Huh. Either way, Sans got a link to where those videos would be put up and he was happy.) He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen the elemental blush that hard. 


	6. In Which We Channel Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little outside interference goes a long way. _WARNING:_ things are starting to get dangerously cheesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAZ: RE the last author's note… Yeah, I thought about it and realized just how little we’ve posted of this so far and, well. You guys are gonna have stuff to read, at least!

Sans had stepped out for a while after Grillby got swept up by Red, Fisher, and the rest, but managed to come back in time to snag what was left of the impromptu potluck. Papyrus had brought spaghetti of course, and Toriel made some casserole for the volunteers; they weren’t the only ones though. Currently, Sans was poking at a Surface dish with his fork. He had only grabbed it because 1) the kid had vouched for it and 2) there was ketchup slathered all over it. Still, it was some unidentifiable meaty thing, which was more than a little intimidating. “hey grillbz, you tried human food yet?” he asked, looking up from his plate. The most he had ever tested out was their alcohol, which had been an...interesting experience.

Grillby looked up from his list and turned his eyes in Sans' direction. He had lost sight of his friend earlier and was glad to see he'd come back. “A few,” he signed while walking over to see what Sans was about to eat. 

From what he had tried so far, there wasn't a lot of non-magical food he could stomach. Either because he burned it, or because it burned him. Human food had too much water, and he was already eating in an unhealthy way for a fire elemental. When was the last time he’d even had wood? Too long ago. 

And anyway. Just because Sans could eat this thing, didn't mean it was healthy or even particularly tasty. Quite the opposite in fact, knowing the skeleton.

Heh, Grillby didn’t seem very impressed. He probably shouldn’t bother. Human food seemed like such a hassle; both to make and to...process. Their house had a bathroom, right? Sans was pretty sure at the moment it was being used as another bone-attack storage closet. He probably wouldn’t be able to find the toilet in there if he tried. 

Then again, he _was_ curious. Sans brought a forkful up to his mouth slowly as he eyed it over. Nothing popped out as offensive. In fact, it smelled similar to the burgers Grillby made. The real greasy ones. After an internal shrug, Sans stuck his tongue out to lick a dollop of ketchup off the top. 

Huh. The taste was similar to what he was used to, but it... lingered. Even after he swallowed. Encouraged, he tried the piece on the fork. It...wasn’t bad? Sans took a few more bites to make sure. Yeah, it was actually pretty damn good; though the dish probably would have been better hot. 

That made him wonder. “you gonna put any on the menu here?” Sans asked between bites. A pleasant, filling sensation was beginning to build around his soul. It was comforting, like being covered by a heavy blanket. He’d love to try this sorta thing from Grillby.

Grillby watched Sans test the meal out, still as a statue (as much as a fire monster could be). He'd had to drag his eyes away from that tongue. 

“Probably,” he answered shortly. It was almost offensive that they knew how to make a decent dish. He figured he would have to switch some of his menu items, one day. It wasn't like he hadn’t already started cooking with human ingredients anyway, to test things out.

Sans hummed with a raised brow. He wasn’t sure what he’d done, but Grillby seemed annoyed. Guess that was his cue. He stood up and stretched. “anyways, i oughta head on out. before i do though… i gotcha something.” Sans reached inside his jacket and pulled out a rolled-up doormat. He let it unfurl and then held it up so his friend could see. Burnt onto the otherwise unremarkable beige fabric were the words **'home is where the _hearth_ is.' **Sans started babbling almost immediately. “y’know, to make up for the other night. sorry if it’s hard to read. my handwriting isn’t the best, plus marker didn’t work so i had to use my lil’ blowtorch,” he shrugged almost bashfully, “...but i think it just adds to the effect, don’tchu?”

Grillby recognized the welcome mat as soon as he saw it. At first, he didn't know how to react, and the awkwardness lingered even after Sans started his rushed explanations. It was cute, and allowed Grillby the time he needed to compose himself. The bartender took the gift from Sans' hands and held it in front of him to see the words. He snickered. The many puns that came along with Sans' presence had slowly destroyed his sense of humor, it would seem. 

He looked at the handwriting next. It could have been the blow torch, but he could make out a kind of familiar form in the letters. It was weird, but the general lowercase fitted Sans, even if Grillby couldn't explain why. 

He realized he had been holding the gift without a word. Since his hands were occupied and his voice was still out, he offered Sans a smile and a nod to show his appreciation, before rolling up the mat to set it on the nearby chair on top of the list he had been working on earlier. “You didn't have to. You've done... a lot, already.” It was his way of trying to convey how grateful and almost ashamed he was of all that help he'd been receiving.

“ah, well, y’know…” Sans said, shrugging again before scratching at his neck, “you’re a good guy. kinda want ya to stick around.” 

Sticking around was definitely in Grillby's plans. That was good, then. 

Since Sans couldn't see him sign (because he was stubbornly not looking at Grillby), he reached out to rub his shoulder, head tilted toward him.

Sans looked up at that, color dusting his cheeks from having been startled out of his ruminations. His eyes followed along the hand at his shoulder to Grillby’s warm face. As the seconds ticked by, Sans’ thoughts came rearing back. He should say something. But what? Bye? “...” His mouth wasn’t cooperating. He bit his tongue.

Grillby took his hand off once he had Sans attention back. He signed slowly. “Thank you for the gift.” He hadn't said so yet. He really liked the pun, despite the fact that it was one he'd heard plenty of times from him before, back when they were Underground.

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and went back to staring at the floor. This time he made sure to keep Grillby’s hands in his periphery though. “...glad you like it. see ya tomorrow, then?” he managed to reply. Jeez, what’d come over him?

“Don't you have work?” He had no idea what Sans' plan was for the week. Grillby would be working on the new place (most likely buying more furniture, sadly) and the bar wasn't open yet. He briefly wondered if this was an invitation of any kind.

“i… yeah,” he scuffed at the floorboards, “not like that’s ever stopped me before. ‘less you don’t want me to?” Sans had just assumed his friend would want more help around here, but maybe what he really needed was some space? Considering what happened the other day, that was probably it. Ugh, he felt like an idiot. 

Grillby was silent for a few beats after Sans asked, trying to understand what kind of miscommunication was going on again. They hadn't seen each other in a long time before Sans agreed to help out. Grillby may be busy, but he could make time for his friend. Unquestionably. He started to wonder what exactly Sans got out of spending his time with him, but quickly chose not to continue down that path. “Of course not. You can come by whenever you like.”

After a nod and an abrupt goodbye, Sans teleported to the lab. Since it was the weekend, it was quiet, especially in the little dark corner of the upper floor that was his ‘office.’ He slumped into the desk chair. Welp, that was awkward. The worst part was that Sans couldn't pinpoint what exactly had set it off. Turning his face from where it had been resting on his palm, he leaned over to turn on the computer. At least he had something to distract himself with. 

The next day was spent much the same way, but instead of his personal project, he helped (and stayed out of the way) where he could to get the first of the security cameras finished up. After the designs were finished, he’d struggled with how to make himself useful. There was only so much he knew how to do during programming and design—that was more Alphys’ thing—but once _one_ was finished it would be simple enough for him to follow the blueprints and help make more. Before that, though, would be the testing, and there _he_ would be the lead. They’d need to try it out in various locations, some more ...sensitive than others. Teleportation sure was handy. 

Sans could’ve popped by Grillby’s during his before and after lunch breaks, but never ended up going. Something always seemed to come up that needed his attention. 

Or at least that’s what he told himself. 

Grillby, meanwhile, had been busy buying back chairs and tables, as well as what he needed to repair the rest. Once everything was bought and delivered to the new place, Grillby allowed himself a break and moved on to accounting instead. Despite the large amount of gold he had started with, this was quite the setback. Well, that and maybe the fact that he'd bought an apartment bigger than he should have. He really needed to open soon. 

By the time his regulars usually started popping in to visit, Grillby was back at manual work. He was also checking the time and pretending not to, because as the night began to set, there was still no sign of the short skeleton. After a couple more hours and still nothing, Grillby was tired and ready to call it a day and get home, so he texted Sans. 

**7:21: I'm almost done at the bar for the day.**

Sans jerked in his chair, almost causing it to tip over from where he had it leaning against the wall; he must have dozed off. Alphys had been in the middle of troubleshooting the system, so it wasn’t surprising. All he’d really been doing was throwing out ideas for the source of the problem, handing her the occasional tool, and distracting her with the much more occasional joke. 

Too lazy to change his position, Sans struggled to pull out his phone from part of the jacket he was sitting on. Judging by the time it was probably Papyrus asking what they were going to do for dinner. Sans always told him the same thing: you pick. It always ended up being spaghetti. 

When he finally freed his phone though, Sans cringed at the sender ID. And the nerves that had begun to settle suddenly came springing back to life. He stared at the screen for a while, debating what (if anything) he was going to reply with right now. Sans just settled with the first thing that came to mind. 

**7:23: Oh yeah sorry**

**7:23: Lost track of time**

“Who’s that?” Alphys asked, peering up over the open panel at him with interest.

Sans dragged his expression back to his neutral grin. “..just papyrus.”

That was quickly wiped off his face, however, when she pulled down the chair leg. Sans yelped at the unexpected loss of balance and dropped his phone in favor of catching himself. Alphys swiped the spinning device from the floor and grinned when she saw for herself. “It’s not often I get to actually catch you lying..! Ooooh!!” she giggled, “Do you have a… a date?” Her tail was swishing side to side as she looked up at him with sparkling eyes. 

He stared back, struck silent. _Sans_ didn’t even know why he lied. “...”

“And with the hot bartender too..? How did I not see it before now?? It’s so totally obvious!”

Sans groaned. “alph...c’mon, we don’t- we’re not…” He gave up, face thoroughly flushed. 

She spared him. Standing up, Alphys walked over and handed back the phone. “Can I ask.. why?” 

He looked down at the screen. “it’s complicated.”

“Oh, uh… I know how that goes,” she said and patted his shoulder, “But do you like him?”

Sans rolled his eyes. “well, _yeah.”_

That made her laugh. “Hey, even admitting that kind of thing was hard for me!! You’re already halfway there! ...If it’s any consolation, Undyne and I were in a similar situation not too long ago. Uh, yeah, you know. But look at us now!” Her expression softened. “It really did help finally uh… ‘YELLING OUR FEELINGS AT EACH OTHER!’ as she put it.”

That wasn’t the problem. He knew how they both felt; that night a month or whatever ago was enough to confirm as much. Maybe not enough to know the depth of those feelings; enough to know they could definitely start something. But...

All Sans did was nod, so she continued. “What are you thinking right now?” They’d already talked about the resets, though admittedly not in this context. Still, what else could be bothering him?

He had said it so many times to himself it wasn’t difficult to say it out loud. “he deserves better.” Sans shrugged.

Oh. “You know.. your brother would probably call you a numbskull. Undyne would say, ‘That’s not for YOU to decide!’” Alphys’ expression took a bittersweet turn. “I uh... I would say I still... feel like that. Even months later. But you know, every day we can try and make ourselves a little better… More worthy.” 

“...you’re a sap,” Sans eventually said, his smile turned more genuine.

“If I am, s-so are you!” 

“yup.”

Alphys gave him a half-hearted whack on the arm with her tail. “Well, go on, send him another message! Your last one makes you sound like a… a jerk!!”

“yup.”

Alphys just huffed and grabbed the phone a second time. This ship was about to be made canon. 

**7:27: im free now**

**7:28: how bout i come over and walk you home to make it up to ya? ;)**

Sans peered over her shoulder and just laughed. She wrote out his accent. Not to mention the winky face. “classy, alph.”

Alphys giggled along with him. “Are you impressed? Frisk says I'm a master at roleplay by now!”

“you’re a master at somethin’... a master at making things awkward,” he replied deadpan. 

She whacked at him again. “By the look of _things,_ it already was! I just made it more in-interesting!!” 

He had to give her that. However, the lack of a reply grated on his mind with each passing minute, despite Alphys’ efforts to distract him with running a few scripts.

Grillby had went back to work. It was much slower without anyone helping him out, but he was relishing in the silence and absence of people for once. When he heard Sans' reply, he was in the process of cleaning the mess he had made putting stuff together. Once finished, he looked at it and frowned, a little confused by the change of tone. 

**7:35: Sure.**

Grillby stared at the text. Even by mediums other than voice he could not bring himself to be the talkative type. He was struggling to find something else to say and ended up just leaving it. Belatedly, he actually thought of something a minute later and went back to his phone hoping it wasn't too late. 

**7:36: Are we actually walking ?**

“This first camera should be ready for testing tomorrow,” she said as they were beginning to pack up, “Wednesday, if this bug keeps- oooH! He replied! Let me see!” 

“heh, ok, ok—watch the tail!” It just about hit him across the face as she scampered over to his side. Sans set down the toolbox and pulled his phone out.

_“‘Sure,’”_ Alphys repeated slowly, “...There’s no emojis, I can’t read this. Is he… mad?” 

“grillby? nah. this is probably the most excited i’ve ever seen ‘im.” Sans chuckled at her bewildered expression.

“...W-Well...then I guess you’ve got a date! Go on!” Despite the fact that he was just going to teleport, Alphys was pushing him out the door anyway. 

“only my third week here and you’re already trying to get rid of me,” he said, voice pained. 

“Stop stalling!” she screeched before slamming the door in his face. 

“love you too, alph.” 

His cell buzzed with another message and he huffed out a laugh. When Sans looked back up, Grillby was standing near a booth, still preoccupied with his phone. “only if you’re carrying me up the stairs,” he replied.

Grillby looked up at the sound of Sans' voice. He was still surprised by his spontaneous appearances now that they were above ground and Sans was using his magic to move around more. And less discretely than before. 

As he pocketed his phone, Grillby adjusted his glasses in front of his eyes with his thumb and index. He shook his head, smiling, and walked over to him. Most of the lights were already out and his new front-window shutters closed; he just had to lock the front door. “Hello Sans, he signed, “How was your day?”

“ok. bit busy. ‘n yours?” Sans answered while he shot his brother a text saying he’d be home late. 

Once Grillby finished locking up, he glanced over at him. “uh, by the way, alphys…” Should he even bother trying to explain those texts? Eh. Sans started walking down the sidewalk, hands casually stuffed in his hoodie. “..she said the security system will be ready soon.” 

Grillby had merely shrugged at his question, gesturing at the progression of the bar. 

Now, he could tell that wasn't what the skeleton had originally been planning on saying, but it was still good news for him, so he just hoped whatever Sans had wished to tell him wasn't too bad. He had a few questions himself. He was growing tired of Sans constantly avoiding looking at him (like right now) when he wasn't actively trying to escape his presence. 

“Please, give her my thanks,” he got Sans’ attention and signed. Once the bar was closed, the fire monster stuffed his keys into one of his dark coat pockets—which he was only wearing for aesthetic purposes—and waited for Sans to do his thing, curiously following him for now.

“mmhm.” Sans kept at his slow, leisurely pace, enjoying the quiet and cool evening air. At least until he noticed the elemental's tense posture. It’s like the guy was just waiting for the teleport to come. Sans looked up, smirking over his shoulder at Grillby’s expectant face. “relax, g. i wouldn't take you on any shortcuts without asking ...or are you already regretting choosing an apartment on the top floor?” he tsked, “i told you…”

Grillby blinked. He wasn't sure Sans wouldn't. In fact, it _definitely_ sounded like something he would do for a prank. “My apartment is fine,” he replied stubbornly. He had grown to like it very much up there. The view was nice and he had fresher air. “And I am _not_ carrying you up the stairs, Sans.” His hands were very clear in the darkness of the night. Grillby was actually starting to attract bugs and was also pretending not to notice. It would take time to get used to this.

“y’know, for supposedly being my friend, you’re not being very _supportive_ right now.” The pout Sans had been trying to maintain didn’t last long, as almost immediately he chuckled at his own pun (and Grillby’s face). What could he say, he was in a good mood. And the elemental trying not to look annoyed at the bugs only amused him further. Sans figured he and those things had a lot in common.

Grillby rolled his eyes and swatted at the ones flying around his face. Some of them caught fire and fell burning on the sidewalk. The night was clear and there were no signs of clouds, which meant they could take their time without Grillby having to worry about rain. 

Sans seemed better, so Grillby wasn't sure it was the right time to ask his questions. It was rare enough to see Sans these days, and he didn't want to ruin it. But at the same time, he couldn't wait forever to know where they stood. After a long moment of silence on his part, during which he listened to Sans joke, he finally took his hands out of his pockets and started to sign. “I'd like to talk about some things if you don't mind. Whenever you're free to.”

The grin on Sans’ face wavered. “aw, c’mon grillbz, can’t a guy mooch dinner off someone without reciprocating anymore?” The bottom of the apartment building made its way into view as they walked. As they got closer though, he was preoccupied stewing over what Grillby could possibly be referring to by ‘things.’ Did he want to define this weird _thing_ between them? Or end it? Try and go back to normal? Sans couldn’t decide what was worse. 

Grillby immediately felt guilty for making Sans' mood fall. He didn't want to make his friend stressed or uncomfortable, which was also one more reason why they needed to get their situation cleared up. He stopped in front of the building door, turning to his friend. “Just tell me when you're free.” There was a pause. “I'm guessing you don't want to walk upstairs?”

Well, that was a given. Sans was already feeling the tug of exhaustion at his soul that could only ever be dealt with by a good nap. Or food. Preferably both. He looked up at the taller monster and nodded. “do you want me to…” he started. 

There was no answer from Grillby. He was looking down at Sans, patient and silent, waiting for the end of his question. Not being the talkative type meant trying to finish others' sentences was not on his agenda.

“...uh, take us up there?” 

Grillby looked up to the top of the building where his apartment was. He shrugged but nodded and raised his hands again. “How about a drink?” He proposed in exchange.

Sans perked up at that. “deal,” he said, and blinked them into the apartment. He even took them straight to the kitchen to save them some time. Once there, he leaned against one of the counters, lingering behind Grillby in curiosity over what he’d pull out. 

Grillby shivered once in his apartment. The teleportation magic usually did nothing to him, but this time he had felt the same strange wind rush through his insides like that time when Sans had disappeared from his arms without warning. He recovered quickly though, and went to his drink cabinet to search for something that would suit Sans' tastes. There was a new bottle of mulled wine he hadn't had the chance to try yet. 

Grillby took the bottle out and started to slowly warm it up with his magic. Soon, a strong smell of orange and spices started to spread out of it and he poured them both a full wine glass, handing Sans his own.

Sans took it gladly, instantly bringing the glass up to his face. He could tell without even trying it yet that it was human alcohol. It felt heavy in his hands, and the scents coming off of it felt like they were sinking into his bones. “fancy.” He chuckled a little. Then, sticking out his pinky for effect, he held the glass back out to clink it against Grillby’s. 

When he took the first drink, he hummed pleasantly at the taste. It was fruity and sweet, and the warmth almost immediately felt like it enveloped his soul. It was good. He’d have to watch how much he drank.

Grillby smiled. Sans’ reaction confirmed it was one of the sweeter ones. He took a sniff then and hummed. The spices didn't seem that strong, which was another downside in his opinion. He liked punchy, bitter drinks. 

He invited Sans to sit on the other side of the bar counter, placing the bottle in between them. “Sneaky stuff. Tastes like grape juice but knocks you out half an hour later.”

“ok. well, when i’m on my ass in thirty minutes, we both know who’s fault it was,” Sans replied with a wink and took another sip. 

Grillby was rubbing the stem of the glass with his index, his other hand resting by the bottle. He still hadn't drank any yet. “I'll take full responsibility.”

Sans swallowed what was in his mouth heavily, well aware that the warm flush growing on his cheeks was a bit too much to be attributed solely to the wine. “y’know, you may‘ve got everyone else fooled with that kind ‘n unassuming bartender schtick, but not me. you're a bad influence,” he accused with a finger, but the grin he’d had on never left his face. 

Grillby quirked an eyebrow in amusement. He was still a bartender. His goal was to sell drinks. Of course he would encourage one to have them. Even though he knew what Sans was referring too, he certainly wasn't pushing monsters and humans to drink to _that_ point either. 

Finally, he had some himself, if only to keep postponing the moment he would crack and ruin the mood with his questions. When he put his drink back down, he had chugged more than half of it and was staring at the dark red mixture.

Sans watched fondly as the elemental’s flames burst with vitality. Once Grillby finished, though, he could tell something was on his mind. Uh oh. The skeleton monster leaned forward. “you want back in my good books? howzabout some dinner then? i’m _all bones_ over here.”

Grillby looked up at the sound of Sans' chair. He straightened his back and hot air flowed from above his mouth at the pun. Sans had trapped him. He couldn't refuse to cook, and especially not for him. “...Fine.” He smiled, exasperated. He got up and took his glass with him, going only a few meters away to find something to make in the fridge. He started to work quietly, still thinking.

While Grillby did his thing, Sans pulled out his phone. There weren’t that many messages to respond to. In fact, besides his shrink confirming their next appointment, the ones from Papyrus and Alphys were both hinting at basically the same thing, so he ignored them with an embarrassed huff. Sans scrolled through Undernet after that. 

It wasn’t long until his glass was empty, and he was definitely starting to feel it. 

Grillby liked the silence while he made them both dinner. It was almost intimate and peaceful, if he forgot about the fact that they were both looking for distractions. As he was cooking the steak, he walked back to the bar and warmed the wine again, pouring them both another glass. He sipped his while baking potatoes, relying on his trained magic to basically do most of the work for him. After a short while, thanks to said magic, he placed both their plates on the counter and sat down again with a sigh. When it wasn't about work... Grillby could get real lazy.

Sans sat up, giddy when the plate slid between his hands. The smells must have had him channeling Greater Dog because he almost drooled. And as soon as Grillby sat down, he dug in. _Ugh, stars…_ He hummed with pleasure. Nothing could beat that damn elemental’s cooking. It didn’t even look like he’d tried either. Sans could feel both his exhaustion and nerves melt away almost instantly, in a way no human food could do. It just wasn’t fair.

Grillby leaned with his elbow on the counter, resting his cheek in his hand as he watched his friend devour the meal. After a beat, he straightened back up to drink and started on his own plate, albeit in a much slower manner. His second glass was soon empty again, so he didn't hesitate to serve himself another one. He then held the bottle above Sans', silently asking if he wanted another one too. When Sans shook his head, Grillby shrugged and put the bottle back down, chugging half of his own glass again before he went back to his dinner. He was done rather fast, and already felt a little better with a soul full of magic. 

He pushed his plate to the side, leaning on the counter with both elbows and his arms crossed to look down at Sans.

The initial plan had been to drag dinner out as long as possible, but that had pretty much been thrown out the window with the first bite. Before Sans knew it, both their plates were clean. And now there was nothing between him and Grillby’s heated scrutiny. He felt a bead of sweat start to build at his temple. “...thanks,” Sans said, finally breaking the silence. 

Grillby raised a hand from his forearm and made a hand motion that meant it was nothing. He cooked dinner all the time. He was also going to spare Sans, because he looked distraught. “If you don't mind... I really need to get something off my chest.”

“please tell me you're talking ‘bout your shirt.”

That actually stopped Grillby in his tracks. He blinked hard, mouth opening and closing a couple times before he could answer. “...Uh.” He ended up huffing out a small laugh. “That... kind of has something to do with it, in a way, I guess.”

Sans grinned back, but it was uneasy. He’d said that without thinking and now the direction of the conversation was making his cheeks flush all over again. He should just let Grillby talk. “yeah? ..ok, give it to me.”

“Are you seeing someone?” He asked slowly, his eyes fixed on Sans' dark sockets. He could take yes as an answer, he convinced himself. It would be hard, considering Sans had been openly flirting, but... at least he would know.

Sans had to bite his tongue to stop himself from making a pun. He figured he owed Grillby that much, to be serious. At least for a minute or two. He shook his head.

Grillby let out a relieved sigh he did not try to hide. There was no need to, considering the nature of his questions. “And... that night, when we were together. Can I ask what happened?”

Sans stared at his fingers, which were drumming against the countertop. “..i uh-” He cleared his throat abruptly and finished off the rest of his wine before trying again. “i was thinking too hard.” He made himself meet his friend’s eyes. “..look, grillbz, i like you. i don’t want ya to get caught up in something you’re gonna regret. you deserve happiness. ...and i don’t know if i can give that to you.” By the end of his admission, Sans voice had gone quiet, his eyelights dim. 

A beat passed before Grillby replied. “That is... considerate.” He was both relieved and saddened by the other's answer. That was why Sans had been so opposed to the idea? “But that's for me to decide. And... I'd like to try with you.” Maybe it would work. Maybe it wouldn't (he didn't want to think about that possibility), but Grillby wasn't one to pass up on an opportunity.

Sans chuckled softly to himself at the echo of Alphys’ words. She always gave good advice...maybe he should listen to it for once? 

He looked back up and studied Grillby’s face. The flames framing it were dancing with excitement, their tips tinged with white. It was hard to see his mouth, as it was set in a line, but his coal eyes burned with intensity. He looked determined.

Sans couldn’t deny that he wanted to try too. He had for years. After a while, he shrugged. “ok." 

Sans looked a little too nonchalant for Grillby's taste. His shoulders were down, his body closed off like he was trying to avoid the conversation and didn't care. Grillby swallowed through the lump in his throat, not really convinced by his answer. “Ok...?” It wasn't even really a reply.

Would he ever be able to move past the threat of resets? Yeah, Sans had his project, but so far there hadn’t been any progress. And yeah, he had talked to Frisk about it. He loved the kid, he really did. He trusted them mostly. But he just… He hated not being in control. And what would happen once they were gone? Who would have that power then? Would it go back to...the one before? The anomaly who had played with their lives hundreds and hundreds of times? Like it was fucking nothing? Frisk wouldn’t tell him who it was.

Sans startled himself out of his thoughts when he sniffed. “i _want_ to try…” he said, voice barely above a whisper, and reached for his hand.

Grillby knew something was up the instant he saw Sans' eyelights disappear. His soul ached and stood up then, moving around the bar to get closer to his friend. He took that smaller hand in his, grip firm and secure, and wrapped his other arm around Sans' shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Without thinking about it, he leaned down and kissed the top of his skull. The touch made his lips tingle. 

Sans held onto him like he was a lifeline, shuddering as the elemental’s warm, soothing magic flowed through him. When his soul settled enough, he mumbled against Grillby’s chest, “sorry.”

Grillby rubbed his shoulder, caressing the side of his hand with his thumb. He had no idea where this had come from and was feeling slightly worried about it. “...No need,” he said quietly, voice still hard to understand.

They stayed like that a few moments, eyes closed as their magic gently mingled. Eventually, Sans loosened his grip and pushed Grillby back with his free hand, enough so that he could look from the bartender’s (previously pristine, now slightly stained) shirt up to his face. 

No matter what, Grillby was always there for him. Kindly, compassionately. Despite how difficult Sans could be. All he wanted was to be able to show how grateful he was; maybe even return the favor. Slowly, he slid his hand up to hold his friend’s cheek and, after a second of hesitation, coaxed him down into a kiss.

Grillby gladly followed. He pressed his mouth softly against Sans', happy to feel the mix of cyan magic again after so long. Then he gently nipped at those ‘lips,’ eyes closing again behind his glasses. Grillby still had questions, but it already felt like he would have more time to ask them, now.

Sans felt a stray tear slide down his cheek, but he didn’t bother wiping it away. Instead, he let go of Grillby’s hand to bring both of his around the other’s neck, pulling him closer. When Sans felt the elemental’s fangs press into his bottom lip, a spike of heat shot straight through him and he gasped. He looked at Grillby with one half-lidded, glowing eye.

Grillby took Sans' cheek in his now free hand, and immediately jumped when he felt the burning of the wet tear on his palm. He opened his eyes again and quickly leaned back down to apologize with a small kiss on the side of Sans' mouth.

Sans’ hands quickly found their way to Grillby’s hips after they had been forced away when he jumped, and he thumbed at the magic he could feel between the fabric. _“grillby,”_ he said lowly, eyes fluttering closed again when he stepped between his legs.

Grillby was a little confused by the whole situation, but his main focus was still on comforting Sans from whatever had happened. And now that he could use his hands and lips, he was even more glad to do so. He heard his name from the skeleton's low baritone and shivered in his hands, his own fingers rubbing Sans’ back and neck softly. Grillby kissed the side of his face, reaching out with his magic. “...What's wrong?” From his perspective, Sans seemed troubled again.

“this,” Sans nearly growled, tugging at Grillby’s shirt. Memories of that one night were flooding his skull and he wanted that again. He wanted more. More of Grillby’s blinding magic against him, snuffing out every thought except for what was happening right now. “please.” 

Grillby almost panicked before he understood what Sans meant. It was not the fact that they were touching, but more that they weren't touching _enough._ He hesitated. Sans was close to pleading, but. Grillby didn't want to rush things. The elemental sighed, feeling conflicted. "...Sans.” He had never really pronounced his name with his own voice before, but he liked the feeling as it rolled off his tongue.

Sans groaned at the sound, the grip he had on Grillby’s hips tightening. He kissed where he could, which happened to be the side of the other’s neck. “guess it’s my turn to ask. what’s wrong?” he said against his magic. 

Grillby bit his own lips with one fang. “...I have to.. understand,” he explained with a rough voice, trying his best to speak clearly. He wasn't sure he knew exactly what, though. He just wished he could see what was going on inside Sans' head.

“what’s there to get? i want you.” He said it with as much conviction as he could muster, desperate to continue. But the reality of the fact was that Sans was woefully inexperienced with this sort of thing and his confidence was dwindling every second they talked.

Feeling Sans' quiet despair, the fire elemental willed his doubts away. His friend obviously needed him right now. Grillby let out a soft sigh. “...Alright.” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and back, pushing against Sans' clothes to feel the magic surrounding his body press back. “But.. that's not all I want.” He said this because he wasn't sure Sans understood. Grillby was dead serious about it. He cared for him and he wanted to be able to do so openly.

“yeah,” Sans mumbled against him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the other’s comforting magic, but it was painfully obvious by now that this was a dance he didn't know the steps to. Not that he knew how to dance at all. He sighed.

Grillby was still feeling this weird pressure on his soul, like he knew he should feel relieved but couldn't bring himself to be. He let go of Sans' back and took his face in both his hands, forcing the other to look at him. Grillby opened his mouth. It was obvious he was going to ask a question again; Sans' answers were so cryptic and he was desperate for clarity. But at the last moment, he remembered he was also not supposed to ask so much. That he was the quiet listener. 

So he kissed him instead, giving Sans what he was after. One of his hands slid down to his chest and caressed his torso from behind his shirt.

Sans had braced himself, for what exactly he wasn't sure. It definitely hadn't been for the elemental to press his hot mouth against his again. He moaned in surprise, hands and legs curling around the taller monster. He melted into the kiss, but couldn't get that look Grillby had given him out of his head. This time it was Sans’ turn to interrupt. “wait,” he pushed him back some, panting, “we don't have to do anything.. if you don't want to.”

Grillby couldn't help but chuckle when he felt Sans push him away. They kept interrupting each other and the situation started to turn comical. He said nothing and simply looked down at Sans, smirking but fond.

Sans laughed a little too and looked away. When he turned back, he was smiling, but it had an edge to it. “heh, sorry. i’m not good at-” he gestured vaguely between them “-this.” 

Grillby shrugged to show he didn't really care. If anything, it was kind of cute. He reluctantly let go of his face to sign. “Do you feel better?”

“whaddya mean?”

Sans was hyper-aware of the fact he was practically hanging off of Grillby with his legs, even more so that his pelvis was flush against him, but had no idea if moving would make it more or less awkward. Ah.. deja vu.

Grillby was starting to lose his patience. But maybe Sans wasn't even doing it on purpose? That was... even worse, somehow. “You were crying.”

Sans let out a rush of air as he leaned back onto the counter with his elbows. His legs fell away from Grillby’s waist. “mm.. yup. told ya i was bad at this,” he shrugged, “but i’m good now, ok?”

That seemed to appease Grillby somewhat. His flames went back to their usual speed, and if he noticed Sans letting go of his waist or the fact that he had been hanging on to him, he said nothing about it. He had been too preoccupied with his friend's (date's ?) state to actually act on it.

Sans sighed internally in relief; at least that mess had been avoided. “so... now what?” He couldn’t help but notice Grillby was still hovering over him, was still between his legs.

Grillby seemed to remember himself just then too, and the flames on his hands jumped in embarrassment. He stepped back and moved around the counter to start stacking up their plates. He paused to ask. “Stay a bit?”

That was.. probably for the best, but Sans couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment he felt as Grillby walked away. He shivered as his magic adjusted to the loss, then spun around on the stool to face him. “yeah. ok.”

He watched him silently for a few seconds before smiling. “hey grillbz, y’know a good plate pun?” Sans bit his tongue to keep from blurting out the rest.

Grillby was filling the dishwasher when he looked behind his shoulder, raising an already unimpressed eyebrow while he waited for Sans to deliver the punchline. But he was acting. He wanted to hear it. Damn Sans.

“no? how ‘bout _dish_ one?”

There was a pause during which Grillby was debating whether to give Sans the satisfaction of a laugh. He decided not to, and scoffed quietly, but by the time he was closing the dishwasher and walking back to the counter, he was still smiling anyway. This one was just too bad. He shook his head and leaned with his elbows on the bar, watching Sans with a fond expression.

Sans laughed enough for the both of them. While some of it may have been due to the alcohol or the fact he hadn't slept in several hours, either way, he'd needed it. Back on familiar ground, he sighed happily and reached out to squeeze Grillby's hand. “you still like me?”

Grillby looked down at their hands and watched their magic mix together. He rubbed at Sans' joints with his thumb and shrugged. “...I don’t know,” he whispered, “I'll have to _sink_ about it.”

Sans stared at him, struck speechless. His free hand rose to cover his face, and almost immediately his shoulders began to shake with the effort to stave off the delirious mirth from earlier. But it was a lost cause. He started to chortle uncontrollably and let his hand drop.

Once he was finally able to get his breathing under control, he looked up at Grillby. Sans’ eyes were shining, the lights’ shapes mirroring that of his soul. “don't bother, firefly. after _that_ there's no getting rid of me.”

Grillby didn't know what was best: Sans' laughter, his bright, expressive eyes, or the pet name. He laughed out loud, shoulders shaking. He should have expected something like this from the skeleton but for some reason, he hadn't. Sometimes Grillby was too naive. “ _Firefly?_ ” It was hard to even sign.

“heheh, yeah.” The only warning Grillby got was a blue-yellow flash before he was floating up and over the counter and into the shorter monster’s lap. “fitting, huh?” Although rather precarious on the stool, Sans held him easily enough. He was still chuckling too, but now it was muffled against Grillby’s neck as he nuzzled into it.

_Again?!_ Grillby internally shouted, exasperated yet amused. This was obviously not a position Grillby was used to, judging by the sudden firm grasp around Sans' shoulders. His other hand went to grip the edge of the counter behind his back. “FuNnYy,” he gasped aloud without really meaning it, and grinned against the top of Sans’ head. 

Firefly... If there was one thing he hated on the Surface, it was the bugs. They were always all over him and had the habit of leaving small soot marks on his clothes.

Sans laughed again at the elemental’s reaction and lifted his head up so they were eye-level. “ _i_ thought so. what, you don’t like it? i could call you.. grillbabe? ..no, _grillbae_ instead. how ‘bout that?”

Grillby leaned back and looked down at him, tilting his head to the side. He was smiling, that much was obvious, his mouth more defined than before. If only Sans knew ‘Grillby’ was already a nickname. 

But that was one of his best-guarded secrets. And considering Sans' humor, he would try to keep it that way for as long as possible. Grillby gave a look over his shoulder, making sure he wasn't too far from the counter before he let go of the edge to sign. “I think, at this rate, this is going to be your shortest relationship yet,” he chuckled, “But it'll suit you, at least.”

**__**_Oh,_ he was getting good. “welp, guess i better make the most of it then.” Tightening his grip on Grillby’s back and legs, Sans leaned forward and planted a huge, obnoxiously loud kiss on his cheek. 


	7. OK Sultry!Boyfriend, Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night, the two share a surprisingly cozy morning. Work eventually gets done, more fangirling happens, and Grillby asks a question.

**10:09pm: Your brother is spending the night here. You don't have to worry about him.**

**10:09pm: WOW! HE’S TOO LAZY TO TELEPORT? OR EVEN TO TEXT ME HIMSELF?? YOU MUST HAVE REALLY BURNT HIM OUT!! (WINK.)**  
**10:10pm: THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW!**

\---

Vaguely, Sans was aware of light shining over his closed sockets and an alarm going off. He groaned quietly and tried to shield his face, but no matter where he moved his head it wouldn’t dim. So much for those new curtains he bought. After a few seconds, Sans made a half-assed attempt to try to feel around for his phone but couldn’t find it. He’d have to get up.

Nah.

He was way too warm and comfortable. It’d shut up after a while.

Grillby never bothered with curtains or shutters. He could look at the sun without feeling any kind of pain, after all. 

Sunlight didn't annoy him, but that awful noise... and so early in the morning. It needed to stop _now_. Grunting, he squeezed the form inside his arms. His fire had spread in his sleep, taking up half the bed. “Mmf,” he warned whoever was in charge of the alarm with a mumbled gurgle, the sound akin to bubbling lava.

Sans cracked an eye open at the sound and tried not to jump. First off, this wasn’t his room. Secondly, flames almost completely covered the bed.. and him. (Well, that solved the mystery of where all the light had been coming from.) Third. He had stayed over last night after they’d drank and…

Right. He sat up some to grab his phone off the nightstand and silence it, then turned back to try and figure out where Grillby’s face was. After a few seconds, he gave up and just fixed his gaze on the fire near one of the pillows. “..hey.”

Oblivious, Grillby only sighed happily once the alarm was finally muted. The flames slowly started coming back to him as he woke up until eventually his eyelids lifted and two black spots appeared above his pillow. Grillby was as close as a night worker as one could get and really hated waking up early, but for Sans he'd make the effort. 

Grillby smiled and reached with one hand to touch whatever was closest to him. A knee. Good enough. “...Hello. Do you.. have work?”

Sans relaxed at the elemental’s touch and his soft, crackling voice. “yup,” he answered and laid back down beside him. 

This was..nice. 

Having just woken up, Grillby hadn't been aware Sans was at all anxious or nervous. His mouth and fangs were also revealed as he smiled, eyes following Sans' moves. “...That’s too bad. Sleep well?” He moved a newly formed hand to rest it on his waist. He liked waking up next to Sans, as it turned out. At least he got to talk to him before he left. For a moment, as he fell asleep last night, he had wondered if he would wake up alone.

“heh… yeah,” Sans replied, smiling himself. That was one hell of an understatement. Sans was much more of a catnap kind of person, but he’d slept through the whole night without waking up once. And he could probably still sleep more. Mmm. Now that was an idea. He drew up a leg and laid it over Grillby's. 

Alphys would call once she needed him.

Grillby had the feeling he knew where this was going. He opened his mouth to say something responsible, but only ended up yawning instead. He had changed for the night, now wearing only soft pajama pants. And because there were limits to his indulgence, he had also taken off Sans' shoes and hoodie while the other slept.

\---

The next time Sans woke up it was like night and day compared to the first. There were no alarms blaring, no confusion; he knew exactly where he was and who he was with. He sighed contently and opened his eyes. Grillby was still asleep. Not much time must have passed, however, because his form was still relatively consolidated. Just the ends of his limbs had started to go again, the errant flames catching harmlessly on the sheets and, well, him.

Speaking of, Sans felt some at his waist. He looked down. His shirt had ridden up a bit from Grillby’s hand resting there, and now his fire was playing at the hem. It tickled, so he gently brushed it off, and it was only then that Sans realized he wasn’t wearing his hoodie anymore. Annoyance flashed through him, but it was gone almost as fast as it sprung up. Grillby didn’t mean anything by it. Sans just hated going without one when he didn’t have to. His jackets made him feel less... vulnerable. Less like he had 1 HP (or maybe a bit more on a good day). It was hard to be mad when their magic felt so nice touching, though.

It had been a long time since he could just… be close to someone like this. Not have to worry about how long was too long to shake someone's hand or hold a hug. Sans sat up a bit on his elbow and looked his friend(?) over. Grillby looked peaceful enough; honestly, it was hard to tell when he was asleep. What Sans’ gaze was mostly drawn to was that tattoo. This was the first time he was able to get a good look at it ~~without being distracted, at least.~~ His eyes were soon joined by his fingers as he traced over the intricate banding. The elemental felt different here, rough almost like sandpaper. Sans wondered again how Grillby had gotten it and what those patterns meant if anything.

Grillby woke up to the touch on one of the most sensitive parts of his body. (His magic there was thinner, permanently damaged, and furthermore it was imbued with the one belonging to the monster that had tattooed him. Hence the darker color and different texture.) There was no need to open his eyes to know what was happening, so when he did, he was not surprised to come face to face with the skeleton. He didn't seem to be looking directly at him, though. Grillby remained silent, briefly wondering if Sans wasn't going to get into trouble at work. But he was friends with his superior, right? Or was that a colleague? Well, still... 

Grillby was silent. Even his fire, really. He watched Sans study the marks on his chest and tried not to get ahead of himself by imagining waking up like this every morning.

Eventually, Sans noticed him looking and pulled his hand away, leaning his chin on his arms over the elemental’s chest instead. Considering how Grillby reacted the first time, he thought better of asking.

“hey,” Sans said again, smiling. 

Grillby put his nearly formed arm on Sans' back, bending his knee to plant a foot on the bed. “...You're not working, then.” It was far from being an accusation. It was obvious he was really enjoying the moment.

Shrugging was a bit awkward in this position but Sans made it work. “alphys is probably still fixing something. no big deal if i head in a bit late.” Or, a few hours late in this case. Eh. 

Sans just didn’t want to leave. It almost felt like.. if he did, then whatever spell was currently lingering over them might be broken. He didn’t want things to get weird again. 

Grillby was rubbing patterns on the back of Sans' shirt. He realized then that he had never met this Alphys, and worse, that he didn't know what they were working on together, or even what Sans' job _was._ “What are you-” he paused, searching for the word. They were scientists, right? He knew at least this much. “-making?”

Sans hummed. “well, y'know... the priority for alphys ‘n me right now is the security system. the first one’s almost finished and then we’ll be able to test it out. not only will the cameras alert us to and record anything suspicious, but they should also be undetectable by the humans. not that it really makes much of a difference ‘round here. the few security cameras of theirs i saw this side of the city weren’t even turned on. apparently this area’s too poor to bother. anyways...” he trailed off, shrugging again.

That wasn’t the only thing he was working on, but now wasn’t the time to get into it.

“one of the first we set up will be outside your bar. should also see about installing break-in alerts...”

Grillby listened very carefully as Sans spoke. Even his hand had stopped moving. They were working on something rather important, then. The case of his bar hadn't been the first one. Grillby liked the idea of having monster-only security. It was the least they could do to protect themselves. 

Grillby wrapped both his arms around Sans, pulling him close until he was almost on top of him. “Thank you.”

Sans nodded, though in this position it came out more of a nuzzle against Grillby’s neck. After a moment, he leaned up on his hands, which were now on either side of Grillby’s shoulders. “i wasn’t the only worried. after the break-in, people were ringing the embassy _and_ the lab off the hook telling us to get our asses in gear, heh. you mean a lot to the monster’s of snowdin.” And he could only see that number growing once the new bar was opened. Monsters needed a place like that. Good food, a listening ear, camaraderie with good people. An escape. 

Sans still needed to find out who had done it. 

Grillby was caressing Sans’ side absently. He smiled a little at the statement, but was also surprised. He hadn't ever really considered that. He knew people had liked the bar—he served pretty good food and even better drinks; no need to be coy about it—but monsters actually being concerned about _him?_ That was so strange Grillby briefly wondered if they hadn't done so only for the bar itself. Well. Even if it was a little bit of both, it was something he could still be proud of. 

"..I suppose," he replied and moved one hand to the back of Sans' skull. His voice was soft but it sounded like he was having less and less trouble using it over time.

Sans looked like he was about to say something else, but the sound of his cell receiving several texts in a row cut him off. That must be Alphys. He sighed and looked back down at Grillby with a little smile. “knock knock.” 

Grillby shook his head, raising an eyebrow. He'd heard the phone and could guess it was about time Sans left. At least he didn't have to hide his disappointment anymore. “Who's there?”

Sans dropped down to touch their foreheads together, grin now tugging at both corners of his mouth. “howard.”

Grillby felt his cheeks heat and moved both hands to the sides of Sans' skull so he'd have to stay right there to deliver his punchline. He probably already deserved it for the quality of the joke to come. “...Howard who?”

“ _howard you_ like a big kiss ‘fore i go?” he asked, not bothering to stifle his giggling.

Grillby couldn’t help laughing along with him. Nor could he help pulling Sans down for said kiss.

They _laughed into_ more than kissed each others’ mouths at first, but the heated contact settled them soon enough. Sans slid his arms behind the other’s neck, sucking Grillby’s bottom lip between his and biting down slightly. (An echo of last night, at least until they had called it off because of the drinks.) 

That move sent heat straight between Grillby's hips and his laughter died down quick. He sighed with pleasure, one arm wrapping around Sans’ back to press him closer. 

A rumble of satisfaction fell from Sans’ mouth and he snaked his tongue between the elemental’s fangs, seeking his out.

Grillby let out a little whine this time, conjuring his magmatic tongue just as he opened his mouth so he could run it against Sans'. Their magic started to connect deeply then, making his fire curl towards the white bones above him.

Sans could already feel his magic pooling eagerly between his legs. Without thinking about it, he started to grind against Grillby, but caught himself soon enough. He pushed up some on his hands again, only barely breaking the kiss. _“stars..”_ He panted. 

Grillby followed Sans' mouth, breathing in the same air. He gently rubbed his lips against his but it was no longer a kiss and more of a caress. “Sans…” He sighed and opened his eyes again. “You'll tell me... when you're free to come by next..?”

All Sans could do was nod. He’d do anything Grillby said with that voice, that look in his eyes..

Grillby lay his head back down on his pillow. If he didn't do it now, he wasn't sure he could let him go. He brought both hands up to Sans’ face again to caress it tenderly.

Sans swallowed and closed his eyes, nuzzling into one of those warm hands. He was thinking the same thing. When he opened them again, he was on his feet by the dresser, feeling cold already. He didn’t think he would ever be able to get up if he didn’t pull the bandaid off quick like that. 

Quietly, he slipped on his jacket and shoes, then walked over to the end table for his phone. “..later, grillbz.”

The flame got the feeling he would need to get used to Sans disappearing from his arms without warning. He winced at the now-familiar wave of magic rushing through his core, but didn't let it stop him from offering Sans a smile before he left. 

\--- 

The rest of the week was uneventful. He didn't hear from Sans as much as he was expecting but tried not to let his worrying get to him. Although.. he hadn't been as clear of his intentions as he had meant when Sans was with him. He hoped the skeleton understood. 

On the plus side, thanks to his friends' help, the progress of the bar was already past the point of where it had been before the vandalism. All the furniture and decorations in the front area were in place and all that remained was to finish taking care of the kitchen and storage rooms (where Grillby was a bit more persnickety, to say the least). 

It was Friday when Brice and Grillby worked on moving the heavy stoves and ovens around, following the blueprint he had prepared for the room. They had already spent the first half of the day getting the windows and doors set up with alarms and now the effort was making the hamster monster sweaty and Grillby white from both the physical work _and_ trying not to asphyxiate his employee.

It wasn’t that Sans was _trying_ to avoid him. Ok, maybe Wednesday he had kind of ignored Grillby. But that was only because there was a lot on his mind and that whole day he’d had to deal with Alphys and the others teasing him about looking feverish. He knew they were happy for him but it still felt weird. His love life had never been a topic of conversation before, so he was sorely low on relevant puns to distract them with.

Plus, after these last couple days, the only thing Sans wanted to do once work at the lab was finished was crawl into bed. The testing and installing of the new security system had Sans teleporting both people and equipment all over the city. The last thing he’d wanted to do was move around kitchen appliances.

Now, it was Friday evening. So far they had already installed cameras in the lab and at the embassy. Next was Grillby’s. Technically their workday was already over, but Sans wanted to do it as soon as possible and Alphys happily volunteered to help.

Once they gathered all that they would need in their arms, Sans took them directly to the front of the bar. There was no one in the main room, but the tell-tale smoke pouring from the kitchen door told them they weren’t alone. “delivery!” Sans called out as they started to unload.

A quiet grunt was all they got as a response before Brice exited the kitchen a few seconds later. He had rolled up his already short t-shirt sleeves to his shoulders. “Ho, hey. Grillby's in the back. What's up?”

Alphys waved shyly from where she stood behind Sans. 

“hey, brice,” he replied, setting things out on one of the tables, “we’re just here to install a camera real quick. could’ya grab him for me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Brice nodded absently. It looked like he hadn't even noticed Alphys was here, his mind still on the work they had left to do. He left for the kitchen again. Grillby was in the process of taking his shirt off after opening the windows when Brice gave him a nod toward the main room. 

The Grillby that came out of the door was bright and clad only in slightly scuffed trousers. His body obviously couldn't sweat, so having more fire exposed directly to the air was the only alternative for Grillby to compensate for the excessive use of magic. His flames were smooth, his humanoid shape more pronounced than ever. Upon seeing Sans, Grillby immediately lit up and approached the two of them with a wave in greeting. He looked at the equipment on his table but soon got his eyes back on the skeleton, the shadow of a smile on his lips. “This must be Alphys?” he signed.

Sans had been in the middle of untangling some cables when he heard a squeak come from Alphys. When he turned to look at her, her mouth was hanging open, and when he followed her gaze, so did his. _Damn._

Luckily for him, he’d seen Grillby shirtless before, or else he might’ve dusted right then. Poor Alphys though. He had to be strong...for both of them dorks. “yup!” he replied, clapping her hard on the shoulder, “my good ol’ pal, alphys: the smartest person i know. meet grillby, the hottest person i know.”

“H-h-hello,” she managed, though she was looking just about everywhere _but_ the elemental and was blushing almost as hard as Sans. 

The frown that had been kindling on Grillby’s face disappeared when he understood what the issue was; that is to say, when Sans used his favorite 'hot' pun. He looked down at his chest and green flashed through his cheeks in embarrassment. He still gave Alphys a welcome wave of his hand before he started signing again. “Sorry, it is either this or me stealing all of the oxygen in the room.” Since Alphys didn't seem to understand sign language, he winked and teased, “Not that you two seem to mind.”

Alphys had seen Grillby before, of course, when she visited the old bar once. But she had sat in a booth in the corner and really only interacted with Brice, if you could call it that. She had never seen the bartender close up though...or shirtless. _Oh god, this was just like that scene in OK Sultry!Boyfr-_

“grillbz says it’s great to meet ya,” Sans assured her, cheeks even darker, then turned to the elemental himself, “..now, we were thinking ‘bout installing the camera in the middle of this room, right under by that light there, ‘less you would prefer it someplace else? later on we can add another.”

Grillby looked at the cameras, considering. After rubbing his chin, he uncrossed his arms just as Brice came out of the kitchen again, Grillby's shirt in one hand. 

He handed it to the elemental who signed: “How visible is it? I don’t mind, but being watched 24/7 discourages clientele, I imagine.”

“it ain’t that big. nobody should notice it ‘less they’re looking for it specifically,” Sans replied. 

Alphys seemed to catch on to what was being discussed and piped up, “B-but we could remove one of the bulbs in that light and.. and place the camera in there for extra precaution. O-or we could hide it behind a plant, or find a two-sided mirror i-if you want to get dramatic.” She giggled. “There are a lot of options!”

Grillby was listening as slipped on his shirt. He adjusted and buttoned his sleeves before responding. “The bulb option sounds great. You two worked fast.” It was weird, talking to both of them and especially Sans in a kind of... professional way? 

Sans silently mourned the loss as his boyfriend(?) dressed, but he supposed it _would_ help them concentrate. Once they were finished here though...

He decided then that this job needed to be done as soon as possible. Sans nodded. “you gotta ladder? or are we gonna have to sit on those big shoulders ‘a yours?” Technically he could use his magic for that, but Sans was already feeling exhausted and he still had to take the equipment and Alphys back to the lab afterwards. 

Grillby smiled to one side as Brice rolled his eyes and went to fetch the ladder they hadn't even properly put away yet. Grillby buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants before he rolled up his sleeves to really get to helping them. “Let's just hope it's high enough for you two. My back's already enough of a mess.” 

Turned out there wasn't much he could do except steady the ladder and hand the correct tools and devices when necessary. Brice left in the middle of their work, his day already way past done. Once again, Grillby was so glad for the extra help.

“Got it!!” Alphys’ muffled voice sounded from the floor above. 

Sans let his arm drop and relaxed, standing normally on the ladder instead of on the tips of his toes; though he still had a tight grip on Grillby’s hand. As irrational as it was for a monster with gravity magic like him, he was not great with heights. Yeah, yeah, insert short joke here.

Luckily, it hadn’t been that difficult to run another cable along the ones already there for the light. This being an older building you never know what to expect. Even better, their cameras transmitted wirelessly, so they didn’t have to bother setting up a DVR at each location. They were basically plug-and-play once assembled. Now that they got in in place, all they really had to do was connect it to the system from the lab. 

He screwed the cover back into place over the bulbs. There. Since there were several bulbs it’d be harder to tell the camera was here, and even then, you could write it off as one that just burnt out. 

Sans shakily dropped to his knees in an attempt to get down off the ladder.

Grillby held Sans during the whole process, whenever he didn't have to hand him tools, caressing his with his thumb. It was part reassurance and part that he simply wished to touch him. 

Once they were done and upon seeing Sans kneeling down, he offered his help by reaching out to him with both hands ready to take him by the sides. He smiled up at him with a softness that hadn't been there before.

Sans blushed at the offer, though whether it was out of embarrassment or being genuinely touched he wasn’t sure. Both? Nevertheless, it was easily accepted. He practically fell in his arms. “ugh, thanks,” he mumbled into Grillby’s shoulder and sighed in relief. 

Grillby tried not to grunt too loud, but his back _was_ in pain and if anything Sans had gained weight since the last time he'd carried him. Still, he discreetly nuzzled and kissed his cheek before stepping away from the ladder and putting him back down on solid ground. 

Ever the gentleman, he then went to propose his help to Alphys in the same way, though this time he certainly wasn't showing as much affection.

Once Sans collected the equipment from the main room, he followed after him, both color and a smile still apparent on his face. 

“N-n-no, that’s okay! Thanks anyways!!” he heard Alphys squeak from the dusty attic before he turned the corner and saw her shambling down its ladder. A few of the tools she had been holding clattered to the floor. 

Sans chuckled and patted Grillby on the leg as he walked past. He gathered the fallen tools in his arms. “you all ready, alph?” 

“Uh..I think so.” She dusted herself off and peered around for any stray equipment. Once satisfied, she nervously made her way in front of Grillby. “It was...it was n-nice meeting you!! If you ever need to.. to access the recordings, j-just let me know. I’ll add you on Undernet!!” she said and held out the hand not full of tech. 

Grillby almost smiled at the shy refusal, but decided to take mercy on the lizard monster and let them both collect their things. 

He still clasped her hand with a firm and strong grip for someone who wasn't even solid, before signing a slow _thank you_ , hoping the meaning would get across despite the language barrier. However, before they left, there was still one thing. He quickly grabbed the skeleton by the shoulder to try and stop him from teleporting right away. “Sans. Can I ask you something before you go?”

The skeleton’s eyelights veered to the side. “uh, is it quick? or can it wait 'til after we finish with the camera-?” 

“I-I can do that myself Sans, don’t worry about it!” Alphys immediately interjected, “I just need to be dropped off.”

Grillby glanced towards Alphys, then decided to clear off the misunderstanding before it even happened. “I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go out... tomorrow?”

Sans nearly dropped what he was holding, face flaring up again. “oh.” 

Alphys couldn’t read what the elemental signed but Sans’ reaction told her all she needed to know. A claw clasped over her mouth as she watched the exchange with rapt attention.

“ok. um. do you… uh, where?”

Grillby tried to reassure him. “Usually, I go for dinner, but we can do whatever you prefer. Like a movie, or... I guess dinner at my place again is an option, too.”

Sans wasn’t entirely sure why he was so flustered. They’d had dates before right? ...Did those really count though? He had no idea. Either way, neither of them had flat out _asked_ before and it honestly caught him off-guard. “dinner. yeah, that’s..” 

“Oh!! Sans, have you tried out your telescope up here yet? These past several days have been pretty clear!” Alphys suggested, tail waving behind her. 

He gave her a look, but shrugged. “not much,” he replied, then turned to Grillby, “that’s an option too, i guess.”

Grillby had totally forgotten about the telescope. He brightened, curious and eager to know more about Sans' hobby. Mostly because he knew it was important to him. “I'll bring the drinks.” He nodded.

Sans couldn’t help but smile at Grillby’s reaction. Ever since they arrived on the surface, his telescope had been collecting dust in storage. He’d brought it out maybe once or twice, but never for very long. His feelings on this subject were...complicated. But maybe trying with Grillby would be different. Had been with everything else so far. 

“that mean i’m bringing snacks?” He chuckled a little. 

Grillby's shoulders fell in mock disappointment. “I'll also make dinner, obviously.” He paused, remembering something Sans had told him about how he'd get to see his.. telescope on the third date. Or was it the fourth...? Nevermind. “But sure, bring your snacks too.”

“heh, careful what you ask for,” Sans replied and stuck out his tongue cheekily before continuing, “alright, how ‘bout i swing by ‘round seven then?”

Grillby nodded, chuckling at the childish act. “I'll be at my flat,” he assured him, glad to have the answer he had hoped for. “Please tell Alphys thanks again.”

“sure thing. i'll see ya then.”

As soon as they were back at the lab, Alphys dropped everything unceremoniously on a desk and squealed. “You two are so adorable together!! Sans!!! I’m so happy for you!” Once she got home, fanfic _had_ to be written. She hadn’t felt this inspired in months!

“jeez, alph,” Sans felt his face heating up again and turned to set down what had been in his arms as well, “we haven’t even gone on a real date yet.” _No, you’ve just swapped spit and humped him like a dog_ , his mind supplied. Alphys gave him a look like that was somehow exactly what she was thinking too. He started talking again before she could say anything else. “..anyways, we really appreciate it: your quick work on the cameras and now helping install it.. you’re a good friend.” 

Alphys’ expression made a complete 180, brow furrowing between shining eyes, so instead of saying anything she pulled him into a crushing hug.

_“stars,”_ Sans wheezed. Since when was she so strong??? He struggled to return it, his friendly patting on her back soon turning into tapping out.

Eventually, she showed him mercy. “Now go home and get some rest, I’ll finish up here. And wear something n-nice for tomorrow, or at least clean! Don’t make me send Mettaton over to dress you up!!” 

Sans made a face. “yeah, yeah. see ya monday.” He left just late enough to hear Alphys telling him that she expects a full report. Once in his room, Sans sighed, but indulged in a private smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to read more from us, be sure to check out the KingKaard fic we just started posting!


	8. Dating Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sans and Grillby wait for the stars to come out, a few other things end up coming out too.

It was less than two weeks before the bar opened; yet, Grillby’s thoughts were preoccupied with the upcoming date. What sweater should he wear? Maybe he could leave the umbrella home just this once. What food should he prepare that Sans would really enjoy? Oftentimes, it seemed like that monster could eat anything with pleasure, but fortunately, years of cooking for this particular client had taught Grillby a few things about what his _actual_ preferences were. 

Saturday afternoon, he stopped at the local monster mart to get the things he needed to make homemade sausages and buns. He wouldn't go as far as making hotdogs the way _Sans_ did—he had a reputation to keep—but he still hoped his date would appreciate the effort. There was a wicker basket on his counter and Grillby was filling it out as the hours passed by. Drinks, glasses, the meal, and plenty of condiments. While he worked, he looked over his shoulder to the window. Fall had begun to settle and the fire monster wasn't used to weather change yet. There were clouds off in the distance. He gave his large, unwieldy umbrella a side glance.

That same day, Sans killed the hours by hanging out with his brother: beefing up his resume, watching TV together, dodging flying bones when Papyrus finally noticed the puns he had written in it, sampling a new recipe of his, trying to think up a new adjective to describe the taste… 

At one point Sans did have to step out for his appointment, but they really didn’t talk about that much besides his health. In fact, they finished early. Today he was feeling good and the doc could tell.

When the sun started to go down, Sans took a quick shower and then scoured his closet for something.. acceptable. Most of it was filled with wadded-up clothes he had already worn before but weren't dirty enough for him to bother cleaning yet. Best avoid that pile. After a minute of frustrated searching and consideration, he noticed the dark hoodie hanging in the very back. Sans pulled it out and chuckled. It was one he’d been given not long after they had arrived on the surface. He could appreciate it more now. While the hoodie didn’t zip up, it did have ‘THE ROTATION OF THE EARTH REALLY MAKES MY DAY’ written on the front. Perfect.

He put it, some clean shorts, and a pair of shoes on and called that good. Then, Sans grabbed a few lunchables and threw them into a blanket before slinging the whole thing over his shoulder like a bindle and heading for the storage. He bid his brother a good night on the way out. 

Sans’ telescope was still in its dusty corner. He wrapped an arm around the middle of its case and then teleported outside Grillby’s door, using the edge of it to knock.

The door opened to Grillby taking off the apron he had been wearing. It was similar to the one he wore at the bar, but more worn out and stitched back in places; it had seen better days. “...Hello.” Smiling, the fire monster offered to take either the box or the... blanket? from Sans so he could get inside without struggling.

“hey, yourself,” Sans replied, grinning back. He let Grillby take the blanket with a shrug and walked inside. “still looks fine out. you got much more to do?”

Grillby bent down to give him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth before closing the door behind him. “I'm done,” he said, then signed the rest, “I just need to get dressed.” Under the apron, Grillby was wearing a black turtleneck sweater that fit perfectly. He went to put Sans' blanket inside the basket.

Sans just nodded, a dopey look on his face and his weight leaning against the case. 

Once the apron was back in the kitchen and his jacket on, Grillby took the basket and went to stand next to his date. “Are... we.. teleporting?” he rasped as softly as possible.

The shorter monster stood up straight again when Grillby approached. Ugh, he looked so good. For about the hundredth time, Sans wondered what he saw in a lumpy skeleton like him. 

“yeah. i mean, ‘less you wanna walk for a few hours,” he teased. _Please don’t._

Grillby shook his head with an amused smile and put his hand on the smaller monster’s shoulder. He caressed the bones through the clothes with his thumb. “Ready.”

When they reappeared, they were on a small part of grassy flatland near the top of Mount Ebott. It was a good area; Sans had scoped it out before. The light from the city was minimal out here and the trees on the mountain were low enough on it that they didn’t obscure much. Sans thanked the stars the sky was still relatively clear. He gently lay the case down and gazed out west. They were catching the tail end of the sunset.

Grillby closed his eyes when he felt the rush of magic transport them elsewhere. When he opened them again, he gasped softly at the view. Looking around, he observed the trees and the sky above them before whistling, impressed.

The moon shone half-full from the southeast. Sans could already see some of the brighter stars starting to appear too, but he figured they should probably wait a while longer. He squeezed Grillby’s hand and nodded toward the basket. “so, what did ya make?”

Grillby smiled in a mysterious way, setting said basket down on the grass before signing. “Why don’t you tell me where you got this first,” he teased lightly, pulling at the dark fabric of Sans' hoodie. Of course he had noticed the change.

“ah, this thing? it was a gift from toriel. she got it at this lil’ mt. ebott gift shop.” He paused. “that was sorta during a bad time—y’know—so i never wore it. then i kinda forgot about it. i gotta thank her properly. it's nice.”

Grillby guessed he'd have to thank the former queen for giving his boyfriend the opportunity to wear new clothes for once. It looked as if Sans had made an effort for their date and Grillby was touched. He sat down next to their stuff, looking up at the sky. “...I didn't know.. you.. were that close to her.”

Sans shrugged and plopped down beside him. “yeah, well, ‘were’ is the operative word there. i’ve kinda been a shit friend. ...all she ever wanted was what was best for me, like she does for everyone, but i just threw it back in her face.” He was silent for a while, picking at the grass before speaking up again. “we got each other through a lotta rough spots, shared a lotta jokes... y’know, there was even a time i thought about asking her out or something. heh, can you imagine? a boss monster with a 1 HP skeleton like me? ..but we’ve got different priorities. different needs.”

The quiet afterwards made him realize just how much he had been babbling. Probably didn’t help that he had been talking to his shrink not that long ago. And here they were under the stars trying to have a nice date. Sans finally looked up at his boyfriend and offered him a smile. “i apollogize, i didn’t mean to get so sirius. if it’s any constellation, i couldn’t be happier with who i’m sitting next to right now,” he said, nudging Grillby in the side. 

There was something that caught Grillby off guard, so much more than the fact the rumors about Toriel and Sans hadn't been _that_ far of a stretch. 

He interrupted Sans' move by taking his smaller wrist in his hand, his grip soft but still firm and tight enough to keep him in place. He was looking down at him in quiet shock, his flames slow. “You... You have 1 HP...?” That couldn't be right. Had he misheard? Papyrus was, what? 700, 800? Well it was rude to ask, especially for fire monsters (stupid, old social rules), but he had always thought Sans was close to his brother. Was... Was he sick? And Grillby didn't even know?

The smile fell right off Sans’ face. “w-what, i thought you- you never **checked**?” Not once, in all the years they had known each other? Now that he thought about it, Sans couldn’t remember ever feeling anything. He almost felt like laughing. The pity that usually came along with that discovery was the last thing Sans wanted to deal with right now.

Grillby frowned slightly and shook his head. “It's rude to just-” He released Sans' wrist, hating upsetting him when he had been trying to lift up the mood. That seemed to happen a lot. “Nevermind, I'm…” He didn't know what to say.

Sans let out a rush of air and scratched the back of his neck. Well, this was not going how he’d imagined so far. Several awkward seconds passed between them before he reached out his hand to pat at Grillby’s leg. “it’s alright. i guess.. that’s something i _should’ve_ brought up a long time ago, but. well, y’know how much i _love_ talking ‘bout my problems.” He laughed derisively, staring at the grass again.

Grillby was feeling conflicted. On the one hand, there was the fact that Sans had just used the word _problem_ , meaning his health _was_ an actual issue, and on the other... he hadn't wanted their date to start like this, at all. If anything, he had meant to thank him for all he'd done for Grillby lately, not pity his state. 

He took Sans' hand into his and leaned down to kiss the top of his skull, hoping to distract him. “... Yes. Later. I made you hotdogs.” It was an awkward change of subject but he hoped it'd do the job. He also hoped he’d be able to think about literally anything else for the rest of the evening. Sans didn’t seem that worried about it, Grillby reminded himself. And then reminded himself again. And again.

“pff, really?” Sans gladly went along, though he wasn’t looking forward to whenever ‘later’ came up. The start of a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He picked up a nearby stick, and when he looked back up at the elemental, he waved it a bit. “that mean i get to roast 'em over your head?” 

Grillby stared at the stick. It started to scorch in Sans' hand.

The skeleton dropped it immediately, shaking his hand like he'd been burned (he hadn't). “alright, alright!” he said, pouting. The act wasn't held for very long though before that mischievous look came back. “guess i'll have to entertain us some other way. you wanna hear a space joke?” Sans had brushed up on several before this date. Casually, he started taking off a shoe.

Grillby let go of his hand to reach for the beers he had stacked inside the basket. He also took out Sans' blanket—was that... food, inside of it? he hadn't noticed before—to search for the bottle-opener. When he turned back towards Sans, he had both bottles in his hands but an almost worried expression at the sight of him taking off his shoe.

“did you know black holes are most commonly found in-” he held out his foot at Grillby, “-black socks.” Sans wiggled his toes underneath his own dark, ratty sock and grinned.

“brought that blanket to lay it out, by the way,” he added after giving the joke the time it deserved.

Grillby recoiled from the foot in his face. It took awhile for the joke to register and when it did, he had to chuckle, discrediting the glare he had been aiming at Sans. He handed him the bottle, though he wasn't sure he deserved it. 

Once the blanket was spread out on the grass, Grillby sat back down, this time a bit closer. “I hope I won't... ruin it,” the elemental said, looking up at the sky. His fire was lightning the area around them and that would only increase once the night settled.

Sans gladly took the beer, immediately bringing it to his mouth before scooting onto the blanket. After his drink, he took his last shoe off and threw it in the general direction of the other one. He hated the feel of closed shoes.

“you could try to tone it down a bit once we’re done eating, but the stars are plenty bright this far out here. we’ll see enough,” he said.

Grillby stretched one leg out in front of him, bending the other knee and resting his elbow on top of it. He nodded. “The sky looks... nice?”

Sans gave him an amused look at that, then glanced upwards himself. It was getting dark fast; you could even start to make out the milky way. It was beautiful. Still... Sans felt that now familiar pang of anxiety as he looked up at that vast expanse. If he were to use his powers here, there’d be nothing stopping him from falling into it. Sans swallowed and stared down at his clenched fist instead, trying to think about anything else to drown out those intrusive thoughts. 

Grillby wasn’t saying anything. Guess it was time to break out the snacks. Sans grabbed for the pizza lunch packs in the basket, tossing one in his companion’s lap before opening his own. As always, the first thing he did was rip open the sauce packet and squeeze the contents into his mouth.

Grillby stared at the food on his lap. And he was only willing to call it that because he knew it wasn't poison. Although it _could_ probably get some monsters sick. He took a long swig of his beer before putting it down beside him and tearing the package open. 

He stopped halfway through his task but it wasn't even because of the food. He was looking at the sky again, turning the sauce packet between his thumb and forefinger over and over, pensive. “...I just realized. How old.. are you?” Usually, monsters from different species replied with the human equivalent; an old habit for unoriginal monsters. He supposed it was also an easier scale considering the wide variety of them all.

Sans laid down on his side and elbow, leaning his head on a hand. “honestly? no idea.” He started on the pepperoni, dropping them into his mouth like grapes. “my guess’d be somewhere between twenty-five, thirty,” he added after swallowing.

Grillby started to tense when the skeleton first replied, but Sans' guess reassured him before he started to panic. He would have hated to learn now that he was somehow under twenty, considering what they had already done together. 

He hummed. Not knowing one's own age wasn't all that weird. Rare, but not unheard of. He turned to look at him, chuckling at the way he was eating, and took a quiet sip before continuing. “How old... does that make Papyrus?”

“well, i told him that he was born in ‘95, so let’s just go with that. you?”

Grillby made an exaggerated sigh of despair. “I turned thirty-two... A few months ago.”

“what’re you sighing about?” Sans laughed and shoved him good-naturedly. “i ever tell you i like older monsters?” He winked.

Grillby laughed too, his lips stretching into an amused smile. “Oh, do you now?”

“i’ve been told it’s obvious.” Sans took a drink, pondering that thought before his eyes caught Grillby’s untouched lunchable. “heheh. go on, try it.” 

Grillby stuck his tongue out as he finished opening the box. Without looking up, he admitted, “Honestly.. before ..this? I thought you weren't into anyone.” 

Going off the picture, he guessed he had to make it look like a pizza, despite how Sans was doing it. He did just that but couldn't help using his magic to cook it some. Taking a bite, it was curious to note that it wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Maybe because it didn't have much taste to begin with.

“yeah, not usually enough to bother acting on it. apparently my pining isn't very subtle, though.” Which annoyed Sans. That didn’t really work with his aloof image, after all, which was very important. Yep. 

He ate the remaining shreds of cheese in his pack like popcorn while he watched his all-time biggest crush assemble the snack. Grillby made the cutest, most perfect looking mini pizza. Sans was not surprised in the least. He chuckled and rolled over until he lay beside him, dropping an arm over his lap. “back underground, the gossip ‘bout you was that you were quite the quiet cassanova,” he said, the words muffled by his side. 

Grillby was already halfway done with his pizza when Sans scooted closer. He put a hand on his back and smirked back down at him. “You know me… I like to keep busy.” Not like he had done anything of the sort in years. As much as he felt like his thirties were to blame, he hadn’t even had the inclination for a while. He liked where he was now.

Sans closed his eyes and hummed. This was actually...extremely comfortable. The smell of crisp autumn air and pine, the soft, soothing crackle of Grillby’s fire and voice, his warm body. It was all Sans could do to stay awake. 

Suddenly, he breathed in and sat up a bit. No. He was _not_ gonna fall asleep in the middle of this date. He rubbed at his eyes.

Grillby reached for the basket again. “Perhaps, some actual food.. would do you good.”

Sans sat up the rest of the way. “yeah, y'know what, we're starting to have a real’ _frank_ relationship.”

Grillby had pulled the basket closer to him and was searching for what he needed to make them both dinner. He turned his head back towards his boyfriend and put his index in the middle of Sans' mouth. “You don't have to try to be... funny.. to get dinner from me. Please?” he pleaded in mock despair. But it was no use pretending to be annoyed by Sans' jokes anymore. He had laughed at too many of them now. Maybe he could still try to deny it in front of other people? Eh, unlikely.

Sans gave the elemental’s finger a kiss before talking again. “sorry, firefly, you asked for this.” He gestured at himself. “now you gotta accept the punishment.” 

Grillby flushed as he went back to preparing their food. He used the magic that had sprung up to cook the sausages, eyes fixed on his task. “That, you are,” he agreed fondly.

“heheh, speaking of…” Sans cleared his throat to try and compose himself before scooting closer. “you oughta sell hot dogs…’cause you- _pfff_ \- you know how to make a weiner stand.” As soon as he finished, he fell into a fit of laughter.

Grillby paused. Then he snickered until it started to shake his shoulders. Because he wasn't paying attention anymore, the hotdog in his hand started actually burning and he startled. “Shit- _Sans,_ snkr- _damnit_.” He rarely cursed.

That just made Sans laugh harder, causing tears to streak down his face. “ooh, oh _stars,_ ” he wheezed and fell on his back again, clutching at his stomach. That might have been the most priceless reaction he’d gotten from Grillby yet.

Grillby quickly retrieved his flames back into his body, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Of course, only someone like Sans could make him lose control like a child. He couldn't stop laughing either, abandoning his cooking for now and looking over his shoulder at Sans' wiggling form. 

A few minutes later he set their cooked (and overcooked) meals on the plates nearby and leaned back with his hands spread out behind him, sighing dramatically.

It took awhile for Sans to get his breathing under control; a single look at Grillby would set him off again. Eventually, though, he calmed down enough to meet his eyes. “aww, i’m sorry,” Sans wiped at his cheeks quickly with a sleeve before holding out his arms, “hug? promise i don't have any whoopee cushions hiding in my hoodie.”

Grillby looked back at Sans over his shoulder. The specificity meant he probably _had_ those damn things stored here somewhere, waiting for the right moment. Still, he adjusted his glasses and just went for it, wrapping his arms under Sans' as he finished turning around. 

True to his word, the only sound that followed the added weight was a pleased hum from Sans. While he _had_ thought about trying out the nifty little fart machine in his pocket, the close proximity immediately distracted him. He clung onto Grillby, burying his face in his neck. “mmm. you smell good.”

Once Grillby felt he was safe from gross pranks, he let himself relax a bit more. “Well, that's a first,” he admitted, eyes half closing at the contact. Sans felt cool even through the clothes.

“what? are you admitting you usually smell like grease? don’t let my bro hear that.” He chuckled, hands running underneath Grillby’s clothes and over the heated magic of his back.

Grillby exhaled something close to a purr when he felt Sans' cool hands smooth over the flames of his spine. “I meant- eh..” It wasn’t worth it; he went limp against the shorter monster. “Don't you like it?”

“mmm.. grease and smoked meat? got that right. truly, a guy after my own soul,” Sans replied with a smile in his voice.

By the way Grillby was moving, he could tell he wanted more than just caresses. The magic flames pulled at his hands needily. Sans’ arms were too short to reach much though. So, with a grunt, he coaxed his boyfriend onto his stomach and then straddled his hips. “why’ve you never mentioned your back bothering ya?” he asked. He brought his hands to the fire above the hem of Grillby’s pants and pressed down with the heel of his palms, working them towards his spine.

Whatever complaints Grillby had about moving were gone as soon as Sans started on his back. What came out of his mouth was closer to a moan when the pressure of those skeletons hands passed over the node of tension on his lower back. He fisted the blanket in one hand, trying not to overreact _too_ much by stifling his next grunt. “Just- it's from this week. I pulled something ..because of that damn fridge.”

Whatever qualms Sans might have had about doing something that required effort were easily drowned out by the noises Grillby was making. _Yeah, more of that, please,_ Sans thought. He pushed his palms up along the sides of the elemental’s spine, moving his turtleneck out of the way to reveal more of those flames. Then he brought his hands back down. Sans focused on that knot he felt, using his thumbs to try and work it out. They tingled as the magic was forced to share quickly under the pressure. 

“save that kinda thing for when more people are over, ya brat. and y’know i don’t mind lending _a hand_ ,” he replied with a chuckle.

Sadly the relief wasn't easily offered; at some point, Grillby's grunts turned from pleasure to pain, and that damn knot was just _determined_ to stay there. The elemental leaned on his forearm, pressing his forehead against his fisted hand as he closed his eyes and just willed his magic to stop being so stubborn and just relax already. 

Meanwhile, conversing was an easy way to ignore these inconveniences. “I know for a fact that you _do_ mind.” 

Sans leaned down to give him a quick kiss on his shoulder blade. “not with the right motivation.” Paired with those noises, seeing the elemental gripping the blanket and laid out underneath him like this was doing all kinds of things for him. He should probably feel bad about ogling his boyfriend when he just needed a bit of help, but… that was too much effort. 

It was more than an understatement to say that healing magic was not his forte. Still, Sans attempted to channel some through his fingers. Even if it did nothing, it couldn’t hurt to try.

Grillby had been a stressed kid and teen, and so was used to these knots of flames popping up. He knew his back would relent eventually if Sans kept this up long enough. All _he_ had to do was wait and enjoy. 

And yes, only a couple minutes passed before he finally felt the pressure suddenly snap under those bony fingers. _“Mmnh!”_ Grillby wasn't sure what Sans had done exactly, but he let go of the blanket, crossing his arms in front of him so he could rest his cheek on them, sighing softly while the rest of the stiffness went away slowly. “ _Ahhh-_ you got it.”

Sans face was flushed with magic, both from surprise (that’d worked?) and embarrassment. Grillby’s stiffness might have gone away, but the same could not be said for him. He sat up more on his knees and less on his boyfriend’s ass. “uh.. glad to help,” Sans said before shuffling off.

Grillby could not hide his sound of disappointment when he felt Sans moving away. But to be honest, he had been sitting on his ass the whole time and Grillby wasn't going to pretend he hadn't felt what his moans and grunts had done to the smaller monster. 

He swiftly rolled onto his back, one hand adjusting his glasses while he used the other to push himself up enough so he could kiss Sans on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“no problem.” Sans shrugged quickly and plopped back down on the blanket. Since his gaze had been lowered, he noticed the previously forgotten meal. The good thing about monster food was that it didn’t spoil, and when cooked with fire magic, stayed warm for a while. “so...hot dogs?” 

Grillby snickered and couldn't help seizing his revenge when he saw the opportunity handed to him. Since they were sitting almost side by side again, he leaned over Sans to whisper close to his temple. "Well... _you_ tell me,” he replied with a low voice before he went to grab the plate.

“yeah, yeah..” Sans muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest with his arms and dropping his face on them. Bastard knew just how much of an effect he had on him. Still, Sans wasn’t one to pass up if there were bad jokes being made. He turned his head to the side and grinned up at Grillby. “whaddya expect with your hot buns underneath me?”

After reheating the plate and food magically, the fire elemental put it in front of them, an amused smile on his lips. “I don't know... stuffing?” came his innocent reply as he scrounged in the basket.

“pfft!” Sans pulled his hood over his head and hid in his arms again. He didn’t stop talking though. “just like that? ..well, i hope you came prepared then. i do love a good topping.”

**__**_“Okay!”_ Grillby guffawed, “You win.”


	9. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans rediscovers his love for the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there y’all ✊❤ Anyways, got a juicy one for ya this time. Hope you enjoy!

It was a good thing Grillby _had_ come prepared. He’d brought a different brand of ketchup than the one used at the bar, though, so maybe not Sans' favorite. Still, he handed it to him as he took the burnt hotdog from the plate. It wasn't even a real sacrifice. If anything, it'd be healthier for him to eat like this.

After plopping down in his boyfriend’s lap, Sans took the offered dog and proceeded to squirt about a quarter of the bottle onto it. The first bite made him shudder happily. You just can’t beat the simple things. His mouth was still full when he spoke, “wadder sausage’zz got nuthin’ on dish.” 

“I hate to break it to you, but…” Grillby bent down to whisper next to his skull, “Water sausages are not food.” As he straightened again, he shrugged a shoulder before rectifying. “...Not in the classical sense, at least.” 

“don’t tell that to all the people i sold ‘em to.” Not one person ever complained though. Must have been because he was so charming. Definitely.

Sans took a drink and then grabbed another hot dog off the plate, giving it the same treatment as the first. He could probably just do this forever: sitting in his boyfriend’s lap, eating his food, talking about whatever. At some point though, they should probably get to the reason they came up here in the first place. Subconsciously, one of his hands gripped at Grillby’s pant leg as he looked up. It was dark now. The Milky Way was fully visible, stretching brilliantly across the sky. His head fell back against Grillby’s chest as he followed it.

At some point Grillby had ended up crossing his long legs for Sans to sit on so they could both get comfortable. He was done eating for now, simply enjoying yet another beer before they all got too warm to drink. 

The fire monster wrapped his arms around Sans, careful with the bottle still in his hand, and rested his chin on top of his skull. He was looking up at the stars too, but his knowledge was so limited all he could do was stare at the splendid view. “...So? How does it work up there?” He questioned. His free hand came to rest on top of the one clutching his jeans.

Sans laughed quietly and relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms. “that’s a big question.” Nevertheless, Sans started up on Astronomy 101, internally betting how long it would take before Grillby stopped him. He was pleasantly surprised to be wrong. As he spoke, his soul calmed, coming to match the rhythm of the elemental’s he felt against his back. He intertwined their fingers. Sans felt safe like this. And the more he explained the scale of the universe, big bang theory, the birth of stars, the solar system, orbits… the more he found himself falling back in love with it all. 

“there,” Sans said after some time, pointing above the southwestern horizon, “see that brighter one above those two trees? that’s saturn. we’ll be able to see its rings through my telescope.” He was torn. On the one hand, he didn’t want to leave Grillby’s warm embrace, but on the other, he was excited to set it up and actually use it after all these months.

Grillby was trying his best to follow, but there were concepts he felt he would never be able to grasp completely. He looked at each star and tried to see the differences, but apart from slight color differences and placements he had trouble. 

It wasn't much of an issue, though. In the end, all he cared about was how passionate Sans looked. Because _this,_ he could read: the unabashed grin, his eyelights sparkling and jumping around, his soul speeding up… He never thought he'd see the day when Sans didn't sound mostly dry and impersonal. Grillby felt his own soul vibrating in an echo of Sans', wanting to be part of whatever excitement was going on. 

When Sans pointed at yet another star—this one he had already heard the name of before—he squeezed the skeleton in his arms. “Show me?”

Sans nodded. Before he got up though, he turned to plant a kiss on Grillby’s jaw. “dim the lights, firefly,” he reminded and then crawled off his lap and towards the case. 

He began to set the telescope up facing the direction he had pointed. Once all the pieces were attached, Sans looked through the lens. Bit fuzzy. A few adjustments later though, it was ready. He focused on Saturn. Although small, you could still easily make out the rings. He turned back to Grillby and couldn't help but bounce a bit. “got it! c’mere and take a look!” He waved him over.

Grillby used the time he had while Sans put together his telescope to clear out the mess they'd made eating, and most of his downed beers. Wait... He'd drank a whole pack already? He hadn't even noticed. He didn't even feel tipsy but decided he should stop there. 

Once everything was cleared out, he closed his eyes and focused on his fire, trying to calm them down. Yet, he wasn't able to do much before Sans was calling and waving him over. He got up, walked over to him. (And crouched down on one knee again, because damn that thing was low). But after looking at Sans' face, he didn't feel like denying him anything ever again. His boyfriend looked more lively than he'd seen him in _years_ , almost as excited as a child and it made his own soul flutter with tenderness. There were _stars_ in his _eyes_ , for god’s sake! 

“Alright, alright.” He ended up just dropping down on his ass next to him without his usual elegance, sighing happily as he looked at where the telescope was aimed. “Can I use my glasses with this?” he asked when he looked back at Sans.

Sans smiled. “you near-sighted?” he asked, coming to stand behind him. He ran his hand through the flames on Grillby’s head.

Grillby felt like this was the beginning of another bad joke but he answered anyway. “Mmhm.” There was a shiver running up his fire and his flames curled around Sans' fingers like they were trying to pull him closer.

But no joke came. Instead, his voice dropped, quiet and soft. “why don’tcha take ‘em off. and see that knob on the side there? you can adjust it ‘til it’s in focus for you. good as any glasses. ..try clockwise first.” 

Curious, Grillby lifted his glasses off and onto his forehead. They were an enchanted item, so they didn't fall. He looked into the lens and tried the knob, slowly turning until he saw the image change. 

It took a minute, but he managed to get a view of the planet. It was... not as extraordinary as he had imagined. Maybe he had let Sans build it up to something too grandiose in his mind. Still, it was impressive. He looked up at the white dot in the sky again so he could compare the two. “...How far away is it?”

Sans let out a breathy chuckle. “around this time a year? ..more than one ‘n a half billion kilometers away,” he answered quietly, staring at that little spot of light. It was a constant struggle, trying to wrap his mind around these numbers. 

Eventually, he tore his gaze from the sky back down to his boyfriend. “you can look around.” He smiled and placed Grillby’s hand on the telescope, encouraging him to move it. “find something you like and show me.”

Grillby blinked. He was so impressed by the number; it was impossible to understand just how much that was. He looked at Saturn then back at Sans. He was a little blurry from here, but the skeleton didn't look like he was joking. Considering how infinitely vast the sky was... Grillby almost felt insignificant. 

He moved the telescope around, doing his best to focus the lens, searching for something... He ended up following a path of particularly bright spots until he found an agglomeration of them, bright and surrounded by what, to him, looked like a ghostly fog. “What is that?” he asked softly, scooting to the side so Sans could look too.

Sans watched closely where the telescope was moved, internally trying to guess what Grillby was going to stop it on, as much of a crapshoot as that was. Maybe a globular cluster or nebula; that area was full of them. He wasn’t going to try and guess any more specific than that; Sans only had a few memorized so far, and most were further away. 

At Grillby’s question, he excitedly looked in the eyepiece and focused it as best he could. Although it was still fuzzy, he could tell it was a nebulous cloud. “..oh, i know this one! it’s uh.. ok, well it’s in sagittarius so… damn, one sec,” he muttered and pulled out his phone (already filtered red). He swiped through an app for a bit until finally, Sans held his phone triumphantly at the elemental. The image was much clearer. One of these days he really needed to get a better telescope. “m8! good eye, you found part of the lagoon nebula,” he took another quick look, “you can see the big star cluster in it too, herschel 36.” 

They spent a while like that, taking turns exploring along the milky way. Sans was having such a great time, he forgot about everything going on in the city below. He took Grillby on a tour of some of his favorite autumn Messier objects: 27, 57, 13, 45, and finally, 31. “take a look at this,” Sans said after refocusing the lens to where Grillby preferred. He ushered him over with a hand at his back, “m31, the andromeda galaxy. about two and a half _million_ light-years away.” He sounded dazed. 

Grillby was enjoying himself as well. He'd had no idea there were so many discoveries already made about space. Mostly though, Sans' enthusiasm was rubbing off on him. Whenever he wasn't looking at the sky, his eyes were glued on his boyfriend. He looked... No, he _didn't_ look like anything Grillby had seen in Sans before. His smile was genuine, his eyes shining and it seemed like something—scratch that, _many_ things—had been lifted off his shoulders, at least for this short moment. 

“...Million light years? Makes no sense,” he muttered to himself as he viewed the galaxy with renewed interest. Apart from what Sans had told him about each object, he couldn't pretend to say he saw a lot of differences between all of them. “So this one's your favorite?” he asked while trying to adjust the telescope further. It wasn't easy considering his eyes and the lens capacity.

Sans laughed as he dropped down onto the blanket. “oh jeez, that’s hard to say.” He stretched out on his back, a hand under his head as he looked up at the sky. More like impossible. Everything up there was beautiful in its own right. Sans looked back at the elemental with a playful smirk. “will admit though, i’m particularly fond of stars. you know i can't resist a hot mess of fire.”

Grillby shook his head and let go of the telescope, scooting closer to his boyfriend until he was sitting next to him. He leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I like you too.”

Sans felt his cheeks flush with magic. “heh, jeez..” he repeated, “how’d i get so lucky?”

Grillby had straightened back up and was using his turtleneck to clean his glasses, but he turned his head back towards Sans at the question. “Lucky?”

Any incredulity on Grillby’s side was missed, as Sans was busy fiddling with a loose thread on his shorts. A couple of times he started to say something but stopped. Eventually though, he forced it out. “hey, uh.. so. me ‘n you. we’re.. _together_ now, right? uh, i mean.. i know it’s my fault; i’m no good at talking about this sorta thing. but i just wanna know where we.. officially stand.” As the words came tumbling out of his mouth like bones from an opened closet, he blushed harder. His gaze was still fixed on the thread.

Grillby put his glasses back on and laid down on his back next to Sans, head turned towards him. He smiled, apologetic. “...No, you're fine. I guess I could have been clearer.. last time.” He looked down enough to locate Sans' hand and took it in his own. “Of course we're together. It was what I wanted to tell you, before you got me... distracted.”

Sans laughed quietly. Well, he definitely wasn’t going to apologize for that. 

He squeezed his hand and spoke, “boyfriends.” He’d felt it before, thought it.. but saying it out loud was different. Exciting. Still, the word felt..inadequate on his tongue. For now though he’d take it. Sans looked back up and his mouth quirked shyly into a smile. 

Grillby chuckled. It sounded like Sans had the same feelings about the word as he did. He turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his _boyfriend_ and smiling back with amused eyes. “...Bit immature, but I guess so.” And how weird was that? Sans was his boyfriend and he was Sans'. Of all the things that could happen to him on the Surface, he would have never guessed going out with his best patron would be one of them.

Casually, Sans moved the hand under his head into his hoodie and slid closer against him. _“oh, do you mean..”_ he started, voice low and suggestive, “like this?” He said the last bit normally and at the same time as Sans raised a leg, he clicked the device in his pocket. A satisfyingly loud and slightly wet sounding fart noise ripped through the night air around them. 

Sans had a shit-eating grin on his face, biting his lip hard to keep from bursting out laughing and missing Grillby’s reaction. 

First, Grillby had started leaning forward, but that was quickly cut off when he flinched at the offending sound, eyes wide. It took half a second for him to understand it was fake, but a disgusted wince had already made its way on his face and he rolled away on his back. Grillby rubbed at his face with both hands, fingers going over his eyelids and he let out a pained groan. “Nevermind, I take it all back,” he mumbled against his palms, using them to try and hide the goofy smile stretching his lips. Why was he laughing? He shouldn't encourage Sans' grossest jokes, he really shouldn't. “You ruined it, you ruined the moment.” It was supposed to be a reproach but his voice was strained with giggles.

The sound of his laughter made the shorter monster’s soul flutter. Sans had to see more of that smile. Quickly, he scrambled to his hands and knees and crawled over Grillby to straddle his waist. Then he moved the elemental’s hands and pinned them to either side of his flaming head. He leaned down. “face it, grillbz, ya got the same sense of humor i do. nothing highbrow about you,” Sans said fondly and pressed their mouths together. Finally. 

Except Grillby was laughing against Sans' mouth, smile stretched wide to the point where his mouth was melting from one lip to another. He giggled without sound, body shaking with laughter before he shook his head. “I'll deny it,” he warned Sans in between. 

He would deny it to keep his reputation amongst his friends, but he knew it was true. Sure, he had these posh attitudes and tastes, yet, he had revolted against all his family's plans, got tattooed, and opened a bar that sold burgers and fries. He certainly wasn't like his sister and brother, but he would never admit he laughed at every fart joke either. Fire elemental pride.

Sans chuckled and kissed the side of his face near where an ear would be. “it’s ok. i’m fine keeping that dirty lil’ secret between us.” 

A gust of wind blew up the edges of the blanket around them and he glanced up. Clouds were slowly starting to roll in. Looked like they’d still have a while of clear sky above them if they wanted to stay longer though. 

Grillby’s eyes snapped to the same place when his flames were ruffled by the wind. He was burning brighter, wilder because of it, but that wasn’t the only reason. He tore his gaze away from the sky and back to the monster above him. “How about you kiss me again, hm?” He wasn’t going to let his paranoia end this date early.

And Sans was all too happy to provide a distraction. He grinned and pulled down Grillby’s turtleneck, pressing his mouth against the elemental’s throat. He could feel the magic pulsing hotly against his tongue. _Oh,_ he’d missed this. Sans sucked the fire there into his mouth, working it until he could almost feel the magic vibrating between his lips. Then he leaned back to survey his work. The mark shown in stark contrast against the surrounding red, pulsing in angry, glowing flares of greenish-blue.

He gave the mark a peck before briefly scraping over it softly with his teeth. “can always take this party someplace else if we have to,” Sans murmured, starting to kiss up his jaw to his mouth.

Grillby was so surprised by the gesture (he hadn't received a hickey in years), it took a while to register what was happening, and by the time it did, his claws were already digging into Sans’ jacket. He shivered as his magic started to react, mixing deeper where he was touching him. 

Grillby slid his free hand to the back of his skull, pulling him closer so he could deepen the kiss. 

**__**_Shit._ Well, if this evening didn’t turn a certain way. Desire curled in Sans’ belly, tempting him to continue. The clouds were still a ways off. They might not even be _rain_ clouds. But. But... Every time they parted for breath, Grillby’s eyes would dart back to the sky. “you wanna leave now, then?” Sans asked, feeling drunk after that last kiss. 

Grillby’s hum turned into a whine before he gave in. “...I'm sorry, it's just....”

“don’t worry ‘bout it,” Sans said, grunting as he pushed off of him and to his feet, “‘sides, i’d rather leave now before uh..things get too _heated_ , heh.” The shorter monster held out his hand. 

Grillby smirked and smoothed out his clothes after taking Sans' hand. He pulled at his sleeves and rolled his shoulders almost like he didn't realize he was even doing it. “Are you fine with my place? Or did you... plan on getting home tonight...?”

“plans can change,” Sans replied with a casual shrug. But his soul was beating like a jackhammer in his chest. He honestly hadn’t expected the night to go so well, let alone maybe lead to... Quickly, Sans shoved his feet into his still tied shoes and then started packing up the telescope, doing his best not to drop any of the parts with his shaking hands.

Upon seeing Sans' anxiousness, Grillby slowed down in his own packing, inspecting the bottle he had just grabbed instead. “There's no rush. I was just asking.” He didn't want to pressure Sans into anything he didn't feel like doing. This date had been very nice so far and if it ended this way, Grillby would still be happy.

Sans looked back at him with a faux-pained expression. “no rush? grillbz, c’mon, i’m getting _blue balls_ over here.” His face cracked into a dorky grin as Grillby rolled his eyes. 

Sans laughed at his own joke as he wadded the blanket in a ball and stuffed it in the basket. Really, all he cared about was getting back to Grillby’s place as soon as possible. He walked over to the case and hefted it against his shoulder before turning back to him. “ready?” he asked, eyes shining.

Grillby had the packed basket in one hand and his umbrella in the other. He nodded.

Despite how excited Sans was, he took a moment to give the sky one last look for the night. They really had to do this again sometime. 

When he looked back down, they were in the middle of Grillby’s living room. Sans gently set the telescope down and then leaned against the arm of the couch to shuck off his shoes.

Grillby was starting to get used to this type of transport. It was extremely handy, he had to admit. He went to the kitchen to at least put away what needed to be. He soon left the rest on the counter and walked back into the living room, sitting next to Sans on the sofa. “That was.. fun.”

“yeah?” Sans looked up from his phone, having given his brother a heads up, and smiled warmly at Grillby. He was so relieved that he had seemed to enjoy the stargazing. Even more so, that _he himself_ had been able to enjoy it too. For a while there, he thought maybe he’d just have to stick with staring at crystals. Finally being able to talk about space and use his telescope properly after all those months made his soul feel light. He had no doubt it was because of Grillby’s comforting presence.

Sans leaned down from his perch atop the sofa arm to press a kiss to the elemental’s temple.

“Well, I knew you liked space, but-” Grillby was interrupted by that small kiss. His magic burned hotter around his cheeks, and this time he didn't try to hide his sheepish smile. Weirdly enough, being on the receiving end of absent-minded affection always made his soul flutter. Usually, he wasn't, which might be the reason why. (Maybe it was because he was a tall monster, or maybe because he was fire and people were usually uneasy about touching him?) “-not that much.” 

Sans put his phone back in his pocket before sliding off the arm, coming to kneel over Grillby’s lap. “know what i like more?” he asked, voice pitched low. The effect was somewhat ruined though, both by the cheesy line itself and the bite at his lip as he smiled.

Grillby put both hands on Sans' hips, feeling like he knew where this was going but blushing anyway. “Hm?”

Sans had sort of been hoping his boyfriend would’ve just rolled his eyes again and saved him from the embarrassment of making a horrible joke. No such luck. Worse, Sans found he couldn't even think of one. So, he leaned forward to hide his face in Grillby’s neck. “...well.. y’know: how hot you are, the way you smell..” He laughed breathily, the memories fresh on his mind. He wanted to always remember today. Sans hoped (he had to), more than ever, that things would keep going. No resets. He couldn’t… 

Sans lightly shook his head, determined to focus on the present, and continued. “the way my soul feels whenever i see you, when we’re close…” He pulled down the fabric to kiss that mark again. “the feel of your magic against mine, that addicting sensation when they mix,” Sans said in a voice just above a whisper. He nipped at it before soothing the mark over with a press of his cool tongue.

All Grillby had been expecting was some cringe-worthy line, not for Sans to start... opening up like that. Because even coupled with his sweet gestures, kisses, and caresses, this felt like more than just flirting. Sans was hiding his face, talking with an honesty that made Grillby's soul pulse with renewed vigor. 

It was reassuring to know, first off. He had thought he was the one already a little too invested. Secondly, Grillby couldn't help flushing at all the praise, his fire hissing and crackling loudly. He shivered, from the words or the attention at his neck he couldn't tell, and moved one hand under Sans' hoodie. He thumbed at the waist of his shorts with the other and let Sans' low baritone make his eyes flutter closed, lips parting slightly. At the same time, he tilted his fiery head to the side, silently inviting more of those kisses.

A low, throaty sound of satisfaction blew over that mark, which was wet with Sans’ magic. The skeleton monster shoved his free hand through Grillby’s hair-like fire, tangling his fingers in it and pulling, just a little. Enough so his head angled back and Sans could easily drag his teeth over to where he could feel that hot rush of magic _just_ under the surface. He bit and sucked at the flame there before laving over it with his tongue. Then he did it again, under his jaw, on the other side of his neck… Sans was giddy with the little noises and shudders he coaxed from Grillby, let alone the gratification he felt marking him up like this. 

Eventually, his mouth made its way to the elemental’s parted lips. Sans’ hand let go of the turtleneck in favor of moving higher, thumbing over a bruised spot under his chin as they kissed. It deepened when he shifted closer. He groaned at the teasing friction when his hips rocked forward against Grillby. 

There was already a hard bulge in Grillby's pants when the fire monster pulled Sans closer using the grip on his hips. He couldn't help it and didn't particularly _want to_ either, not with the attention he had been receiving. 

A deep groan resonated inside his mouth as he kissed Sans back, licking over his magic lips with his hot, shifting magmatic tongue. He considered grabbing Sans by the jaw to tilt his head to the side but he needed both hands to press the shorter monster against him. So instead, the elemental inclined his own face to the side, pushing his tongue inside Sans' mouth as he started moving his own hips too, rubbing firmly against him.

Sans sighed in pleasure around the steam as the elemental’s tongue slid against his. He’d never get over that feeling. Searing and tingling, almost too much but addictive like hot peppers. 

Another feeling he couldn’t get enough of: Grillby’s cock rubbing along his ass. That was real nice. Sans moved the hand at Grillby’s neck lower, petting over the turtleneck and down his chest, until he reached his own shorts. It seemed like his magic had mostly decided on a form now. He freed his dick from the waistband and moaned his relief into Grillby’s mouth as he gave himself a few quick pulls. “uhmn, what..what’d’ya want?” he asked, voice tremulous.

Grillby suddenly moved. He let go of Sans' hips and wrapped his arms all around his waist and back instead, pulling him flush against his chest and bending over him to press his face between his shoulder, inhaling strongly as he did so. Sans' hand and cock were trapped in between their respective stomachs for now, but he undulated his hips slowly, thrusting against his lover almost desperately. Once satisfied, he loosened his hold so Sans could move his hand again, and kissed up his neck to the side of his jaw. The cold of the skeleton’s magic made his lips almost numb. 

Using his arms still around his smaller boyfriend, he flipped him so he was laying on his back on the couch, Grillby still mostly on top of him. He was too tall to fit without bending at least one leg, the other, still with an untied shoe on, touching the floor. 

Eyes now open, Grillby saw steam come from where his lips were melting at his throat. He let go to check that there was no damage (the 1HP deal was still in the back of his mind) and breathed out his reply with hot and dry air. “...I want to suck you off.” If it was even possible. Grillby was a huge fan of oral sex, especially giving, but it was tricky to make it work with most monsters. His mouth wasn't technically _moist_ , and neither was his tongue. “If I can.”

Sans’ left eye flashed in excitement as he was manhandled, but it and the other soon fell closed from the attention at his neck. _Fuck._ This was really happening. He-

He forgot he’d even asked anything until he heard Grillby’s reply. Sans almost choked. “o- _oh, stars,_ please do.” Not like he’d been fantasizing about that for years now or anything.

Pleased, Grillby smiled, though he knew it could very well not work at all. It was worth a try, and if not for Sans, then because it had been too long since he had sucked a dick. He missed the rush that always came with it. 

Leaning on one forearm, Grillby moved to nip at Sans' upper lip, his other hand trailing downward until he was gripping over Sans’ hand. Feeling brave, he winked down at him. “..Let's just hope this works.”

That being said, he scooted backward and sat on his shin. He was looking at Sans and pushing at his hip, asking him to sit up too. His couch wasn't that long and he had sprawled Sans all over it. 

Eagerly, Sans returned the kiss, but it wasn’t long until he had to pull away again. A breath shuddered out of him when he felt the grasp of that hot hand. _God,_ he hoped it worked too.

At his boyfriend’s insistence, he scrambled into a sitting position immediately and backed up until he felt the other arm of the couch. He tried to meet Grillby’s gaze. “hey, uh, one thing. s’alright if my shorts stay on?” 

Grillby was in the process of taking off his glasses when Sans asked, and he paused to meet his eyes. It didn’t take many ‘sleepovers’ to figure out Sans had a thing about being naked. No matter, they didn’t need to undress for this. Grillby placed his folded glasses on the coffee table and then settled low on the sofa between Sans’ legs. His hands were drawn to those thighs, flush with magic. He caressed them with both hands, rubbing and pressing his thumbs against them. “..Of course.”

Relief battled with the pounding in Sans’ chest. “thanks, man.” His voice nearly cracked.

Grillby almost smirked as he lowered his mouth to that swirling blue. He gave a tentative lick with the tip of his tongue, watching Sans as best he could without glasses to make sure this wasn't causing any discomfort. He himself felt a bit of wetness on his tongue, but it wasn't burning him. Yet?

Those light teasing touches up Sans’ legs almost made him whine. Luckily though, Grillby didn’t waste much time getting to it. Sans held his breath and watched, enraptured, as the elemental’s mouth inched closer to his highly condensed magic until finally-

His breath hitched as he jerked slightly at the sensation. That tingling again like when they kissed, but even more intense this time. Sans was so excited his magic was threatening to slip, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Shifting unintentionally was normal for the... inexperienced, but hopefully Grillby wouldn’t be too put off if the shape were to change a bit. At the very least, it would slick things up nice. ...Then again, his magic was already ‘wet,’ maybe this would be too much for the fire monster? He had no idea. 

Grillby wasn't sure if that reaction was a good one or not. He decided to play it safe and wrap his hand around the base of Sans' cock. “This okay?” he asked, pulling softly.

Not trusting his voice, Sans nodded instead. 

Feeling more at ease, Grillby focused back on the task _at hand_. He smiled to the side at the joke. Sans would probably have liked it. But Grillby was already taking that blue tip between his lips. He licked the underside and sucked once, eyes closed. 

A low, quiet moan escaped Sans’ mouth as his head fell back against the couch. This made him have to strain to keep watching, but he wasn’t just... _not_ going to. Grillby looked too damn good. And this already felt amazing. Sans' hands twitched where they were hovering over his lap.

Hearing that moan was all Grillby needed to really get started. He let go of Sans' hip and took his hand instead, guiding it to the fire on top of his head. Then, he slipped that palm up under Sans' hoodie, caressing his soft stomach as he closed his eye again and swallowed more of him, tongue exploring the texture of Sans’ magic there. He felt wetness where it was pressed against his palate, but it still wasn't painful.

Sans took up the offer eagerly, tangling both his hands into that fire. Lightly, he scratched over the elemental’s head in an attempt to reciprocate somehow.

“ _oooooh_...hhh..” His breaths were starting to become quicker and more shallow as Grillby worked his magic. Heh.. “ _shit,_ g." The feel of that tongue was like nothing else. It was like it was melting around him, but somehow felt firm at the same time. Stinging and smooth like the best whiskey. The dual sensations were making him sweat.

Grillby let out a small appreciative sound at the scratches on his head. He leaned back a bit, letting go of Sans' dick to grasp the base with his hand instead. Despite them having been friends for a long time and now more, he still felt a little insecure about showing how much he enjoyed doing this. So instead of nuzzling the length like he wanted to, he just gave broad, wide licks to the top and underside of Sans' cock. With his hand still on the skeleton's hip, he made sure Sans didn't move before he tilted his dick to the side, kissing down the magic until he was suckling ever so carefully on a spot above his thumb. His lips and tongue were shivering with the chill.

The teasing was making Sans’ breathing erratic. Without thinking, his fingers started to pull, but he quickly stopped himself. “uhnn.. please,” he begged hoarsely.

Hearing the quiet plea and deciding he could have his fun another time, Grillby raised his head again and took Sans' cock back into his mouth, deeper than last time. He started sucking while moving his head, minding his teeth. With one hand on Sans' thigh and the other working the base of his cock, it was easy to guide and encourage Sans to thrust into his mouth.

**__**_“f-fuck!”_ Sans shouted, eyes snapping shut and grip reflexively tightening in those flames as the elemental took him in earnest. Sweat was dripping down his temple. “mmm, you’re so...so good-” Sans praised deliriously as his hips slowly began to move. The closer he got, the more his brain-to-mouth filter slipped, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. “..fuckin’ perfect mouth. nnh, babe...”

Grillby hummed happily, sending vibrations down Sans' magic and shivering himself from how good it felt. His legs shifted, thighs rubbing together and eliciting another content mewl from deep inside his throat.

As he pressed his head forward again, the fire elemental pulled Sans closer, swallowing more of his cock until he felt the tip press against the back of his throat. He exhaled softly, steam escaping and slowly reaching Sans' skull before disappearing.

Sans panted in time with the beating of his soul. He could feel it pushing insistently at his chest, but he ignored it. Easy enough to do with that mouth on him. God, his previous ..encounters were nothing like being with Grillby. How was he so good at this? 

Speaking of.. While that humming had been a pleasant surprise, it was nothing compared to the shock he felt when his lover somehow took him deeper. Sans cried out, cursing incoherently as he came suddenly. All he could do at first was focus on sucking in breaths after the pleasure wracked through him. Finally though, Sans regained his faculties enough to realize what happened. He sat up instantly, cheeks colored with shame as he pet at Grillby's face. “sh..shit, i'm sorry, i-”

Grillby couldn't really say he had seen it coming. He was startled by the sudden shout above him and fortunately, his first reflex was to move his head back a touch, enough so that when Sans came, it didn't hit his throat. Still, as the cum spurted on his tongue and palate, he was reminded why he’d have maybe preferred it down his throat directly after all. The taste was always too bitter, even for someone used to strong flavors like him. 

When Sans came back to himself, Grillby had already completely pulled out, sucked him clean in the process, and was currently debating on if he had enough motivation to go spit it out in the kitchen. Turned out he was too lazy; swallowing was much less effort. He did so without a sound and shifted on his elbows when Sans started petting his face, which made the fire monster chuckle and smile, eyes now open. “...It's fine,” he croaked softly before crawling up to kiss him on the cheek, one hand going down palm at the now somewhat soft erection in his jeans. “I'm just glad it worked.”

Still not convinced, Sans thumbed over the elemental’s cheek, eyes searching his. “so..it didn't burn or anything? i wasn’t sure if… ugh, i’m an idiot,” he muttered the last bit under his breath, using his other hand to rub over his left eye. 

Grillby shrugged. Mistakes happened, and it looked like Sans was punishing himself enough on his own. He looked down into those eyelights and smiled. “..Caught me off-guard, but I am unharmed.”

That was good to know, Sans supposed. After nodding, he brought Grillby’s face down to kiss him softly before pulling back with a little smile. “so… any idea how the hell i’m supposed to return _that_ kinda favor?” Pointedly, he slid his hand over Grillby’s, intertwining their fingers and rubbing him through his pants.

Grillby closed his eyes, sighing softly. His head dropped until his forehead was resting against Sans' and his hips ground slowly against their hands, back arched to get that sweet friction. “Anything, really,” he breathed out rather unhelpfully.

A quiet chuckle escaped Sans’ lips and he rolled his eyes. “well, let’s see ya first of all.” To say that he was curious was quite the understatement. Sans fumbled a bit with the button, then the zipper, but he was urging Grillby’s pants down soon enough.

The elemental was still only half-erect but the attention shifting to his dick was bringing magic back to it. He let go of Sans' hand and put it next to his head on the armrest, moving until he was sitting on his boyfriend's lap, cock freed from his pants and resting against Sans' belly. While he supposed he was on the above-average scale (unless he shifted it), it was nothing all that special to him. 

“oh…” Sans sighed, transfixed by the dancing, colorful flames. Now, c’mon... this was just getting unfair. Dicks weren't supposed to be pretty. God. After a moment, he swallowed and looked back up at Grillby. “ok. ..um, well, i could go down on ya too. i’m no expert though. ...or, uh.. we could try…” Sans trailed off to chew at his lip. He flushed blue as his mind drifted to earlier: the feel of Grillby’s arms wrapped around him like a vice, that cock rubbing against him slowly, yet insistently... His magic coiled low and throbbed at the thought.

Grillby's mouth quirked up at the last of Sans' propositions. “...Have you ever..?” he asked, trying to hide how much the idea excited him. Sans looked embarrassed enough, no need to add more pressure on him.

Dragged from his thoughts by the sound of Grillby’s low voice, the shorter monster blinked up at him. “mmm...not exactly,” Sans replied and licked his lips before clarifying, “just uh. giving.” 

Grillby sat back on his shins as he reached for his glasses on the coffee table. “Well... I'm fine with either, as long as it's on my bed.” He gave Sans a meaningful look.

A sudden grin was the only warning Grillby got before Sans grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the side, rolling them both off the couch. Before they hit the floor, though, they landed on his bed. Sans was kneeling over him. “all right, hot stuff. i wanna try it. so, you gotta preference?” he asked, gesturing to his pelvis. His shorts were glowing from the inside like he’d stuffed a beacon down there.

Grillby was still gripping Sans’ jacket from the ‘fall’. He smacked his ass in vengeance, trying to pout, but he was also kneading the magic he could feel underneath the fabric. He shook his head distractedly.

Sans growled and moved Grillby’s other hand to his ass too. Then he nodded. Light glowed dimly from his half-lidded eyes as his magic shifted almost effortlessly. Fuck, he wanted this bad. 

That thought was more than confirmed when he slid a few fingers between his spread legs. He was practically dripping. Not only that, but Sans barely even felt anything when he pressed a couple in experimentally. Despite it all though, his hand shook when he reached out for Grillby’s cock. Excitement? Nerves? Embarrassment? A rush of air left his mouth as he situated himself over it. Probably all three, he figured, but mostly the former. “ok.. let’s do this.”

After shoving over the leg of his shorts, Sans dropped down ever so slightly. He sighed again, but this time in pleasure as the head rubbed against him. _Oooh, hello_. That was nice. Distracted, he rocked his hips back and forth, making it stroke over his clit and back down again and again. He realized offhandedly that this was probably maddening to Grillby, but the guy deserved some payback. And hey, his dick was getting all slicked up and ready for him. Win-win. Each time Sans slid it lower, the head pushed in a bit more as his legs naturally fell.

Fire elementals were known for their control. He had to prove it. Sans had never done it this way; he couldn't just ram into him like a brute. Those were the thoughts Grillby broadcasted on repeat in his mind as he watched Sans use his dick like a toy. Fangs pressed deep into his bottom lip. At first he even tried to shield his eyes with his forearm and his head tilted back, but it was proving just as ineffective as his mantra. The fire of his core swirled faster and faster, until suddenly Grillby gasped and smacked Sans' ass harder than he had intended to, hips jerking up. He felt the tip of his cock slip in more with the motion, but it was out just as fast. His hands closed around the flesh of Sans’ thigh, making it flash blue. “...-f you don't- hha... If you don't do it now, I fear I'm going to hurt you, Sans,” he warned him in an (attempted) playful tone, but even he could hear the desperation.

A low sound of pleasure escaped Sans’ throat as he reeled from the abrupt sensations: the jump in temperature of the room, the sting at his backside, his pussy clenching reflexively from the almost-thrust. He looked down at the elemental, eyes wide and blazing with a fire of his own. Leaning forward, Sans grabbed him by that stupid turtleneck to pull him roughly into a kiss. 

Then he broke it. “nah, i don’t believe ya,” he rasped in a challenge. Sans let him go and sat back with a grin. It was so delicious seeing Grillby like this.. almost as delicious as those slow motions the shorter monster started up again.

**__**_“S... Sans,”_ Grillby panted. He tried to get leverage by planting a foot on the bed but his jeans squeezed his ass and upper thighs instead and he groaned in frustration. "F… nnh, _fuck_." The curse left his lips easily enough. He let go of Sans to push his pants down, lifting his hips in one smooth motion. That left Sans with nothing to grind on for a second, and it was well deserved at this point.

Sans let the taller monster get situated again before rubbing his cock in tantalizing circles against him. “what can i say, i love to play with fire.” He winked and then slowly started to fuck the tip of it, taking a bit more each time. He was soon breathing harshly with the effort of stifling his moans. _Stars,_ it was so good. But every time he felt Grillby’s hips move even a little, he’d pull away, undoing the progress.

Finally, Grillby took Sans by the hips, hands trembling from the effort of not slamming him down to get the sweet friction he was teased with. The elemental's toes were curling into his bedsheets, fire popping desperately. “Please, _please_ Sans- I can't, I-ahh…”

Part of Sans wanted to push him further… but as fun as riling up the usually _ridiculously_ composed elemental was, now probably wasn’t the best time to do it. Besides, he remembered belatedly, this was supposed to be him returning a favor.

So, Sans positioned him one last time and then let his shaky legs fall. He sank down on Grillby slowly, carefully, forgetting to breathe in his concentration. Sans eventually groaned in between gulps of air. _So hot, so big._ At one point he’d debated shifting his form to accommodate his lover better, but easily changed his mind. That stretch was too good. He’d just have to remember not to push down much further.

Hands sliding up underneath Grillby’s shirt, Sans leaned forward and propped himself up on his chest. Then, he began to move.

Grillby gasped when he finally felt Sans' tight walls envelop him. He closed his eyes, face tilted towards the ceiling and hands nearly crushing his boyfriend's hips. He couldn't help it; Sans was so tight, slick, but most of all strangely, impressively _warm_ too. “ _Yesss,”_ the elemental hissed. His fire was building already, wild flames popping off sparks as he moved his hips against Sans' movements. He screwed his eyes shut, one hand coming to grip him by the arm, smoke coming off him in waves. It slipped through the holes of his turtleneck, around his neck and wrists and waist. “I won't.. I won't- _fuck.”_

Once his lover started matching his thrusts, Sans couldn’t help the small noises that were dragged from his mouth with each exhale. Not that he cared at this point anyways. The only thing on his mind was grinding that fiery dick against him in just the right spot. He sat up straight for even better leverage and outright moaned. It was then Sans recognized the slow build of pleasure low in his belly. _Damn, one of these days I might be able to come like this,_ he thought in a daze.

But by the looks of things, Grillby was getting real close. The room was thick with smoke (they should probably open the windows next time) and it was even getting hard to hear what Grillby was saying. It didn’t take a genius to understand what he meant though. After all that teasing, Sans wasn’t expecting his lover to last long anyways. ..Which worked just fine for him; he was already getting winded. 

The shorter monster leaned back over and planted both hands against Grillby’s chest before using the last of his energy to move faster. Sans’ eyes raked down the elemental’s frenzied form. “yeah? mmm, c’mon,” Sans purred. He looked so fucking good.

Grillby was glad he had kept his glasses on. He could watch Sans' face shift from concentration to shock and pleasure, and how satisfying was that? Well, maybe not as good as that sweet, sweet friction. He grabbed both of the skeleton’s hips and started pulling him down faster, mouth open and fire melting into something closer to lava. It made his grip on Sans' magic spread, but it wasn’t any less crushing. 

Grillby could barely get out the words “ _Can I_ ,” but Sans was already nodding enthusiastically. After a few erratic thrusts where he lost all semblance of rhythm, the fire elemental came inside his lover in thick spurts, sparks popping everywhere. The noise was covered by the genuinely ecstatic moan that came out of him, his soul pulsing one last strong blaze of magic before it disappeared from his chest. 

His whole body went limp on the bed. Grillby panted but his smoldering eyes were fixed on Sans’. He caressed his thighs tenderly and swallowed.

There would probably be green spots on his hips for a day or two after this, Sans realized with a smirk. His attention was dragged back down to Grillby, however, once he heard him cry out and then still. He shuddered as their magic mixed deeply.

His pussy felt like a sauna. _“shit,”_ Sans chuckled breathlessly. He could have sworn some of that smoke made its way out of his mouth when he opened it, but there was too much in the room to really tell for sure. It was quickly forgotten. Not even bothering to pull off him first, Sans collapsed on his lover’s chest with a loud huff, resting his chin on an arm. A quiet moment passed as they both caught their breath, magic relaxing, but it was broken after he looked at him from underneath heavy lids and mumbled, “..you’re beautiful.”

Grillby hummed at the lazy gesture, but he couldn’t deny the satisfaction it roused somewhere deep. 

What he was not prepared for was the compliment. Immediately, the fire monster averted his gaze to the side. He wrapped his arms around Sans' smaller form and looked back at him with a shy smile and... and his soul fluttered in an almost alarming way. “I…” Pinching his lips together, he stretched his neck to kiss the skeleton’s brow and hide how the simple compliment had affected him. “...Flatterer.” He tried to joke to hide his embarrassment.

Sans laughed quietly and his eyes fell closed. “mmhm. s’true though.” By now the magic at his pelvis had decondensed, languidly swirling around Grillby’s. 

“..‘m gonna sleep now,” he stated, and promptly did just that.


End file.
